FF Lock heart You are my lock
by aftajunya
Summary: BoyXBoy "Boojae kau milikku." Bummie chagi, aku sudah diparkiran bisa kita pulang sekarang? Tubuhku terasa sangat lelah... palli aku butuh dirimu... 'Seharusnya semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jika namja sialan itu tidak ada.' 'Ya, tuhan aku tahu. Aku bukan salah satu dari hambamu yang baik. Aku tahu aku buruk dan selalu melakukan kecerobohan, tempramental, dan egois! Chap 11 END!
1. Chapter 1

Ini FF pertama saya di Grup ini ^^  
harap komentarnya yang membangun ^^

.

_Akan terlihat berbeda jika dilihat dari sisinya. Namun rasa yang tertanam disana semakin kuat setiap harinya sehingga membuatnya angkus dan terobses. Erat seperti gembok yang kuat terpasang._

**Angkuh**

"Boojae kau milikku." Meniup lembut helaian rambut. Menatap mata yang jernih dan besar. "Tidak ada penolakkan kau ingat itu boojae." Sambil memeluk namja cantik yang ada disisinya secara protektif. "Jangan melihat oranglain, jangan mentap mereka, dan jangan berbicara dengan sembarangan orang." Mata elangnya menatap kearah luar, lalu keluar dari dalam mobil diikuti namja yang memiliki mata yang besar dan jernih disampingnya.

Berjalan beriringan sampai didepan falkutas ekonomi namun tidak berhenti. Langkah kaki berlanjut ke fakultas seni mengantar namja bermata jernih, memastikan duduk dibangkunya tanpa lecet, lalu kembali melangkahkan kaki ke arah fakultas ekonomi walupun harus berputar-putar.

Namja itu mentap teman disampingya lalu tersenyum renyah seperti biasa. "Pagi kim jaejoong, diantar sang pangeran lagi pagi ini?"

Yang disebut kim jaejoong tadi hanya tersenyum lembut. "Setiap hari selalu seperti itu kim junsu."

"Nde,arraseo. Dia terlalu protektif dan terobsesi pada maid kesayanganya yang satu ini."

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum manis menanggapi perkataan junsu. Akhirnya ini tahun pertamanya untuk kuliah. Perlu perdebatan panjang dan menangis untuk dapat duduk disini jika ingat seperti apa majikannya. Ya, majikkan! Tidak mengikuti ospek karena sakit, bukan berarti tubuhnya lemah hanya saja sang majikkan tidak mengijinkannya. Dan alasan sakit adalah hal yang terbaik jika melihat betapa lemahnya dirinya dibandingkan sang majikkan.

#Flashback

Duduk terdiam didepan namja bermata musang dengan tatapan memelas, dan hampir mengeluarkan air mata. "Uljima boojae."

"Aniyo, joongie ingin kuliah seperti tuan muda yunnie. Bahkan tuan besar sudah mengijinkannya."

"Andwe, kau tetap harus ada dirumah. Kita bisa mendaftarkanmu kuliah online jadi boojae tidak perlu keluar rumah."

"Tapi kan tuan muda! Tuan besar sudah mengijinkannya!" Mencoba untuk diijinkan kuliah seperti kebanyakkan remaja biasanya. Bosan jika membayangkan ia tidak pernah merasakan sekolah umum seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Dia harus home schooling sementara tuan mudanya bisa bersekolah ditempat biasa.

"Aku tidak suka melihat orang lain mentap milikku." Terlihat sangat keras kepala bahkan melebihi batu. "Aku bisa bilang pada appa jika boojae kuliah online saja. Udara luar tidak baik untuk dirimu."

"Baiklaah terserah pada tuan muda." Pasrah dengan wajah ditekuk dan air mata yang tidak dapat ditahan lagi. "Hiks... hiks..." Berjalan kearah kamar setelah tidak dapat kembali menahan rasa sedihnya. Lalu menutup pintu dengan sangat kuat tanda melampiaskan kemarahan.

Namja yang dipanggil yunnie tadi langsung mengambil smartphonenya dan mendial nomor appanya. Terdengan bunyi tutttt... tuut... sebelum telphone terjawab.

"Yoboseyo." Terdengar suara seseorang tapi bukan suara lembut appanya. "Ada appa yunnie?"

"Kenapa umma yang menjawab aku ingin berbicara pada appa."

"Wea? Kalau tidak suka matikan saja telphone ini!"

Serasa ingin bunuh diri mendengar ucapan sang umma. "Boojae akan kuliah online saja umma, aku tidak suka dia kuliah ditempat umum."

"Yah! Berhenti bertingkah kekanak-kanakkan. Lihat kau sudah dewasa usiamu 22 tahun jung yunho."

"Aku tidak kekanak-kanakkan umma. Aku hanya tidak suka cara orang menatap boojaeku."

"Kau terlalu protektif padanya bahkan sejak kalian kecil. Berhentilah memonopolinya jung yunho."

"Umma sendiri yang bilang sejak awal dia ditemukan. Dia sudah menjadi pelayan pribadiku. Jadi terserah padaku apapun yang ku lakukan padanya itu hakku umma."

"JUNG YUNHO..." Seru sang umma penuh penekanan. "Umma akan terbang ke korea sekarang juga dan membawa jaejoong ikut dengan umma ke jepang jika kau masih tetap keras kepala."

Yunho bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan ummanya bagaimanapun ummanya itu sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya. "Andwe, umma bagaimana aku bisa bertahan di korea jika tanpanya."

"Kau bisa bersama dengan maid di korea." Jawab sang umma. "Tinggal di rumah kita jangan di apartementmu, gampangkan! Umma sudah mulai merasa nyaman di jepang selama setahun ini. Jangan buat umma mengajak 1 orang lagi untuk tinggal di jepang bersama kami."

"Baiklah, aku mengijinkannya kuliah tapi dengan syar.." Tiba-tiba sambungan telphone terputus secara sepihak. "Kapan eomma itu bisa menghargain oranglain, jangan sesuka hatinya." Yunho meletakkan smartphonenya asal lalu berjalan ke dalam kamarnya. Satu-satunya kamar yang ada diapartemenya.

Duduk disamping tempat tidur dan menatap gundukkan yang tercetak diatas tempat tidur. "Sudahlah, berhenti ngambek seperti itu."

'Ayo, kim jaejoong bertahanlah. Jangan tergoda dengan ucapan tuan muda.' Memutar tubuhnya didalam selimut dan semakin mengeratkan selimut. "Joongie mengantuk tuan muda. Soal kuliah itu semua terserah tuan muda saja."

Menarik selimut dengan kuat lalu membuangnya. "Kau boleh kuliah boojae semuanya sudah diurus." Menarik lengan jaejoong dan membawanya dalam sebuah pelukkan hangat.

End of flashback

Menatap bosan pada sekumpulan yeoja yang mengelilingi meja tuan mudanya, lalu menatapnya malas dan duduk bersama sahabatnya yang hanya 1 orang. Berasal dari satu tempat yang sama.

"Joongie lihat tiap hari rasanya semakin banyak yeoja genit yang mengerubungi tuan mudamu."

"Junsu~ biarkan saja. Mereka hanya menghabiskan tenaga mereka." Jaejoong meminum milkshakenya.

"Apa kau tidak khawatir?" jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian pasangan majikkan dan maid yang aneh." Junsu diam dan langsung memakan makanannya.

Semantara meja yang sedari-tadi menjadi pusat penuh perhatian, sudah mulai hilang kericuhanyan sejak datang seorang yeoja bersama teman-temannya. Yeoja itu dengan angkuhnya duduk disamping yunho dan menggandeng tangan yunho tanpa melihat situasi. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya terjadi. Sejak yunho semester 1 pun wanita itu terus mengikuti kemana saja yunho pergi.

"O-oppa, kapan kita pergi bersama?"

"Suatu saat nanti mungkin ahra."

"Kenapa sih oppa tidak pernah ada waktu untukku?"

"Mianhae, kau kan tahu ahra aku sangat sibuk dan lagi aku sudah harus menyusun skripsiku." Tidak tahu saja yeoja ini betapa yunho muak melihat wajahnya selama bertahun-tahun, dan lagi apanya yang skripsi? Yunho malah berniat ingin melamakan waktu tamatnya karena boojaenya kuliah satu universitas dengannya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti oppa." Jawab ahra sambil tersenyum. "Oppa kan tahu hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti oppa."

Menatap jengah kearah meja majikkannya lalu berlalu menuju kelas berikutnya. "su~ie, kita harus pergi! Kelas yang berikutnya akan segera dimulai."

"Nde, hati-hati ya! Aku akan membolos hari ini."

Jaejoong hanya dapat tersenyum menanggapin tingkah junsu. "Annyong." Lalu berlalu berjalan pelan menuju kelas selanjutnya. Sampai di kelas dan duduk di tengah-tengah sambil mengeluarkan seluruh keperluan dan siap mendengarkan seluruh mata kuliah hari ini tentang perbedaan jenis seni dan alirannya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

menolehkan kepala dan terkejut menatap namja yaang memiliki tubuh kecil dengan senyuman yang sangat mematikan. "Ya, tentu saja."

Namja itu duduk lalu mengeluarkan buku dan sebuah pulpen sama seperti jaejoong. "Kim Kibum imnida."

"Kim jaejoong imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu kibumshi."

"Panggil bummie saja, oke." Lagi-lagi tersenyum dan hal itu menarik perhatian yang lain. Mereka berdua lalu terlarut dalam percakapan yang mereka ciptakan, saling mengenal satu sama lain, dan bertukar alamat serta nomor telphone.

Kelas mereka baru saja berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu dan keduanya sedang berada di bangku kecil yang ada disamping gerbang falkutas. "Jadi kau memiliki tunangan? Kau harus mengenalkannya padaku."

"Mungkin lain kali akan ku kenalkan padamu. Hehehehe..." Jawab kibum. 'Drttt...Drttt...' Kibum mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan tersenyum membaca isi pesan yang tertera didalamnya.

Bummie chagi, aku sudah diparkiran bisa kita pulang sekarang?

_Tubuhku terasa sangat lelah... palli aku butuh dirimu..._

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa besok joongie." Ujar kibum lalu pergi meninggalkan jaejoong sendirian.

.

.

.

Mulai menata makanan di meja makan dengan rapi agar terlihat indah, mengambil jus jeruk lalu menuangnya kedalam gelas, kemudian merapikan serbet yang ada diatas meja. Dan sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya erat dari belakang dan sebuah kecupan dipipinya.

"Siapa tadi yang bersamamu,boojae?"

"Bummie. Dia teman baru joongie."

"Sepertinya wajahnya tidak asing. Apa kita pernah bertemu dengannya ditempat lain?"

"Molla~ joongie rasa tidak pernah tuan muda."

Melepaskan pelukkan tuan muda lalu menyuruh tuan muda duduk dan mengambilkan makanannya sebelum mengambil makanan untuk diri sendiri. Kemudian diam karena sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing.

Ini part 1masih ada lanjutannya sekarang ^^mau dilanjutkan?


	2. Chapter 2

**Lembut seperti kapas**

Berjalan pelan sambil meniup-niup poninya yang jatuh dengan lembut kembali. Hari ini akan terasa sangat panjang tanpa sang tuan muda disekelilingnya.

"Joongie!"

Langsung berhenti berjalan dan melihat sekeliling, lalu tersenyum. "Bummie, selamat pagi."

"Pagi. Kenapa hari ini kusam sekali?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Tersenyum lembut ke kibum. "Ayo, kita ke kelas. Junsu sudah menunggu."

"Junsu? Nuguya?"

"Junsu itu teman sekelas kita, nanti juga bummie tau."

Mereka berdua berjalan memasukki kelas yang sudah hampir terisi penuh. Terlihat beberapa wajah baru didalam kelas termasuk kibum salah satunya. Hal ini wajar saja jika dilihat ini adalah ke 2 minggunya mereka kuliah.

"Junsu kenalkan ini kibum." Ucap jaejoong setelah duduk di kursinya.

"Annyeonghasseyo, Kim Junsu imnida." Junsu berdiri dari duduknya lalu memberikan salam. Baginya tata krama itu penting.

"Annyeeonghasseyo, Kim Kibum imnida." Balas kibum. "Panggil aku bummie saja. Biar terkesan lebih akrab."

"Nde bummie~ya." Ucap junsu. "Kau murid baru?"

"Aniyo, aku sibuk jadi tidak bisa mengikutin kegiatan belajar seperti yang lain."

"Sibuk? Kau sibuk apa, bummie?" Tanya junsu.

"Mengurus galeri lukis ku."

"Bummie punya galeri lukis?" Tanya jaejoong.

"Galeri lama, dulu di japang tapi karena wonnie pindah ke korea. Jadi galerinya juga pindah ke korea." Jawab kibum sambil tersenyum. "Itu bukan lukisan bummie itu hanya lukisan yang antik milik keluarga bummie yang dipajang di galeri."

"Tapi bummie pasti bisa melukiskan?"

"Sedikit-sedikit bisa kok junsu."

"Jinjja, kalau begitu kapan-kapan kita harus ke galeri lukis milik bummie. Ya kan joongie?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk menjawab ucapan junsu.

Rasanya matahari ingin melelehkan seluruh isi bumi. Ini bukan panas tapi rasanya seperti terbakar. Namja itu menatap seksama penjelasan tentang kerja sama perusahaanya dengan 2 perusahaan lain. Perusahan ini baru saja membuka cabang di Jepang sedangkan perusahaan satunya baru saja membuka cabang di Korea. Perusahaan yang satu lagi hanya fokus di Korea saja, tidak berminat atau mungkin tidak sanggup untuk mengurus cabang di luar negeri.

"Jadi kita sepakat untuk memulai kerja sama ini." Seru namja paling tua didalam ruangan itu, yang bernama Mr. Go. "Apakah ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

"Aniyo." Jawab kedua namja itu kompak.

"Kalau begitu saya bisa pergi, karena saya masih ada meeting lagi." Kata tanpa menunggu jawaban kedua namja yang akan berkerja sama dengan perusahaannya ia langsung pergi.

Jadi diruangan itu sekarang hanya tersisa tiga orang namja dan seorang yeoja. Jung yunho bersama asisten pribadinya Park Yoochun, sedangkan Choi siwon bersama asisten pribadinya Im Yona.

"Hari ini. Hanya ini kan jadwal terakhir ku, chun?"

"Nde, sajangnim"

"siwonshi, kalau begitu aku harus pergi sekarang." Ucap yunho sambil berdiri dan merapikan jasnya.

"Baik lah."

Siwon kembali ke dalam ruangan direkturnya. Begitu juga dengan asisten pribadinya. Siwon mulai memeriksa beberapa berkasa dan menandatangainya. Terpasang lagi wajah angkunya setiap ada di kantor. Tanpa terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.00 KST.

Sore ini hujan turun secara merata di seoul. Direktur muda itu terlalu sibuk hingga tidak menyadari perubahan yang terjadi bahkan ia tidak tahu jika sudah ada seseorang didalam ruangannya.

"Lihat itu kan junior jurusan seni. Kenapa dia bisa bersama dengan Jung yunho sambae?" Kira-kira itu lah sebagian pemikiran yang terngiang-ngiang oleh seluruh penghuni kantin saat ini.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang yunho datang siang hari dan berada di kantin ditambah lagi dengan 1 stel balutan jas berwarna hitam yang membuatnya tambah tampan. Hampir seluruh wanita yang ada di kantin menatap ke arah meja yang yunho tempati saat ini.

"Bukannya tuan muda ada rapat hari ini?" Tanya jaejoong. Jangan salah! Jaejoong juga terkejut saat mendapati tuan mudanya ada didepan kelasnya. Pasalnya tadi pagi saat ia bangun ia hanya menemukan sebuah memo kecil yang berisi jika hari ini tuan mudanya akan pergi hingga larut malam.

Yunho meminum milkshakenya. "Ternyata rapatnya hanya sebentar saja. Jadi setelah rapat aku langsung datang kesini. Aku merindukan boojaeku." Seru yunho sambil meniup daun telinga jaejoong, dan sontak wajah jaejoong memerah seketika.

**_#Flashback_**

Namja yang telah duduk dibangku akhir menengah pertama itu menatap seorang yang sedang duduk di ruangtamu bersama eommanya tampak kepalanya diperban, dan tangannya juga terlihat lecet. Ada luka kecil diujung bibirnya tapi ia tetap terlihat sangat cantik, walaupun kulitnya pucat sehingga terlihat sangat transparan.

"Dia siapa eomma?"

"Duduklah disini yunnie." Nyonya jung menunjuk salah satu sofa yang kosong. Namja yang dipanggil yunnie tadi langsung duduk namun matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok yang ada didepannya.

"Dia jaejoong."

"Jaejoong nuguya eomma? Aku tidak mengenalnya."

Mendengar ucapan anak semata wayangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang nyonya jung memberikan jitakkan dikepala anaknya. "Eomma belum selesai berbicara jangan dipotong." Ucap nyonya jung galak. "Dia Jaejoong atau kim jaejoong. Teman eomma adalah dokter yang merawatnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Jaejoong amnesia ia hanya dapat ingat namanya, karena itu ia akan tinggal bersama kita untuk sementara waktu. Eomma tidak mau mendengar bantahan darimu."

"Baiklah terserah pada eomma." Jawab yunho karena ia masih sayang dengan nyawanya. Yunho adalah berandalan di sekolahnya jangan lihat dari wajahnya jika tersenyum ribuan yeoja rela bertekuk lutut dikakinya, tapi jangan salah paham ia bisa saja menghajar seseorang dan itu hanya butuh waktu kurang dari 5 menit untuk membuat seseorang dirawat berbulan-bulan di rumah sakit. Sifatnya yang seenaknya dan angkuh bak es itu lah yang membuatnya disegani dan jangan lupa dia pewaris Jung Corp perusahaan yang sangat berkembang pesat saat ini.

"Jaejoong akan satu kamar denganmu. Eomma sudah meletakkan barang-barangnya dikamarmu, dan jangan berani berbuat ulah dengan jaejoong kalau kau masih sayang pada nyawamu. Anakku sayang."

Glupp~ rasanya tenggorokkan yunho kering mendadak mendengar ucapan eommanya. "Nde, terserah pada eomma."

"Kalau begitu pergilah ke kamar. Jaejoong butuh istirahat sepertinya dan ingat jangan berbuat ulah." Dengan berat hati yunho menyeret jaejoong ke lantai 2 menuju kamarnya. Nyonya jung hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya. "Sepertinya yunho akan berubah."

"Baiklah kim jaejoong, karena ini kamar ku kau harus mengikuti peraturan dariku. Pertama aku tidak suka kamar ku berantakkan jadi jangan taruh barang sembarangan. Kedua sebaiknya kau tidur saja dilantai atau dimana saja terserah padamu. Aku tidak ingin berbagi ranjang denganmu, kalau kau tidak setuju kau bisa minta pada eomma untuk pindah ke kamar yang lain. Ketiga jangan sok dekat denganku." Yunho berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung membongkar lemarinya mengambil tatami dan sebuah selibut besar dengan gambar gajah dengan sepasang sayap. "Kau bisa tidur dengan ini, bukannya kau perlu istirahat." Setelah mengatakan itu yunho langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Malam itu badai menerjang kota seoul. Jaejoong tidur dengan tidak nyaman bagaimanapun dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang masih banyak luka dan udara yang sangat dingin ditambah tatami yang sangat tipis membuat kondisi tubuh jaejoong semakin menurun, dan demam menyerangnya dengan sangat cepat.

Yunho baru saja masuk ke kamarnya setelah mengatakan pada maid jika ia ingin segelas susu coklat hangat dan roti panggang. Wajahnya berkerut saat melihat wajah jaejoong yang penuh dengan peluh dan mendengar jaejoong mengigau menyebut namanya. Yunho masih mencoba untuk mencerna keadaan pasalnya jaejoong tadi siang masih baik-baik saja. Tangannya bergerak kearah dahi jaejoong untuk mengecek keadaan jaejoong dan benar saja jaejoong demam.

Yunho segera keluar dari kamarnya tergesa-gesa dan langsung menuju kamar eommanya.

"Tookkk...Tokkk... Eomma."

Tak ada jawaban sekali lagi yunho mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu kamar eommanya namun masih tidak ada jawaban juga. "Eomma, palli buka pintunya. Jaejoong, dia sakit. Suhu tubuhnya panas sekali."

Kreettt...

Pintu yang diketuk yunho terbuka dan nampaklah sosok nyonya jung. "Kau apa kan jaejoong sampai dia demam? Dasar anak berandalan." Nyonya jung terus saja mengomel sambil menuju kamar yunho. Begitu masuk ke kamar yunho, nyonya jung disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat membuat emosinya sampai ke ubun-ubun. Jaejoongnya sedang tergeletak di atas tatami, keringat mengalir dari tubuhnya, ditambah lagi udara yang sangat dingin.

'Matilah kau jung yunho.' Seru batin yunho saat melihat ekspresi eommanya.

"JUNG YUNHO!" Teriak nyonya jung sambil menjewer telinga anak semata wayangnya. "Kau ingin membunuh jaejoong,ya? Apa-apaan ini. Kenapa joongie kau biarkan tidur diatas lantai? Kau lupa apa yang eomma bilang padamu tadi siang, anakku sayang?" Jeweran ditelinga itu semakin kuat.

"Eomma... appo...appo..." Yunho mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeweran eommanya. "Eomma kan tahu aku tidak biasa berbagi jadi aku menyuruhnya tidur disitu." Jawab yunho enteng.

"Kau." Nyonya jung semakin kuat menjewer telinga anaknya. "Dia siapa? Panggil joongie jangan dia dia. Dan lagi kau bisa berbagi tempat tidur dengan joongie. Lihat,ini! Joongie sakit karena mu. Kau harus bertanggungjawab." Nyonya jung berjalan keluar dari kamar yunho lalu menelephon dokter pribadi keluarga jung.

.

.

.

Setelah meminum obat sekarang jaejoong bisa tidur dengan lebih baik diatas kasur yunho, bahkan jaejoong bisa menghirup aroma mint yang membuatnya lebih merasa nyaman. Yunho baru saja meletakkan kompres di dahi jaejoong, lalu tidur disamping jaejoong. Jadi mulai saat ini yunho harus belajar berbagi segalanya. Mulai dari kasur yang selalu dikuasainya dan ntah apa lagi selanjutnya.

Greepp...

Tiba-tiba saja jaejoong kecil memeluk yunho untuk mengehangatkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat dingin.

"Baiklah mulai saat ini kau adalah maid pribadi ku jaejoong. Kau harus memanggilku tuan muda dan kau takkan bisa lari dariku." Bisik yunho ditelinga jaejoong sambil membalas pelukkan jaejoong. "Karena kau yang datang padaku maka kau milikku dan semua yang telah menjadi milikku tidak boleh dimiliki oleh oranglain." Gumam yunho sebelum pergi kealam mimpinya.

END OF FLASHBACK

TBCGimana? dilanjutkan?

ur document here...


	3. Chapter 3

_**EGO**_

"Tuan muda... Kapan kita akan menemui nyonya dan tuan besar?" Berjalan kearah tuan mudanya lalu memasangkan dasi berwarna biru garis-garis yang semula terpasang asal itu menjadi benar.

"Eh, belum tahu begitu banyak tugas dikantor. Sejak appa membuka kantor cabang di jepang rasanya sangat susah mengurus kantor pusat." Namja yang dipanggil tuan muda tadi menghirup kopinya. "Hari ini ku antar, sekalian aku pergi ke kantor."

"Aniyo, aku akan naik bus saja."

"Aniyo, tidak boleh! Bus terlalu berbahaya. Aku akan mengantarmu,boojae."

Dan selalu seperti itu tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan tanpa sang tuan muda hingga menjadi sebuah kecanduan tersendiri bila harus berjauhan atau terpisahkan oleh sang tuan muda.

Membuka pintu mobil lalu berlari kecil untuk membukakan pintu mobil satunya lagi bagi sang pengikat. "Nanti aku kan menjemputmu saat selesai dari kantor. Jadwal kuliah boojae sampai sore kan?"

"Ehm" ucapnya sambil mengangguk seperti anak kucing.

"Hati-hati. Jika ada yang berani berbuat macam-macam pada boojae bilang saja padaku. Akan ku jamin mereka rata dengan tanah." Lalu tertawa renyah.

Seperti itu lah setiap saat, semua terasa canggung bagi orang yang tidak memahi hubungan ini. Tapi sang tuan muda takkan membiarkan sang maidnya terluka walau sedikitpun.

"Joongie akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah tuan muda." Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tuan muda hati-hati menyetirnya dan jangan lupa makan siang. Jangan terlalu banyak minum kopi dan lagi tenanglah tuan muda joongie akan baik-baik saja bersama junsu dan kibum."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pergi."

Jaejoong berjalan pelan menyelusuri koridor kampusnya setelah menyakinkan tuan mudanya jika ia akan baik-baik saja. Namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghadangnya berjalan, sepertinya ia ingat dengan yeoja yang menghadang jalannya.

"Kau kim jaejoong?" Tanya sang yeoja.

"Nde, kau siapa ya?"

"Perkenalkan aku Go Arha. Eh, tanpa basa-basi lagi kim jaejoong aku tahu kau anak tingkat pertama di kampus ini jadi aku tidak ingin membuatmu mengalami masalah yang sulit dalam masa perkuliahanmu. Aku akan berbicara dengan baik-baik. Aku hanya ingin kau menjaga jarak dengan jung yunho." Seru yeoja yang bernama go ahra.

"Maksudnya? Dan anda siapa hingga berhak menyuruh saya berjauhkan dengan tuan yunnie?" Sepertinya muncul 4 siku didahi jaejoong saat ini. Saat ini yang kalian lihat memang sosok kim jaejoong tapi kim jaejoong yang berbeda. Bukan jaejoong yang penurut dan polos namun jaejoong yang keras kepala. Sifat ini hanya akan muncul jika sudah bersangkutan dengan jung yunho.

"Yunnie? Sepertinya nama itu tidak cocok jika kau yang menyebutnya, dan lagi aku ingin menegaskan kau itu bukan siapa-siapa bagi yunho. Jangan terlalu senang karena kau bisa duduk dengan yunho di kantin ditambah lagi di jemput oleh yunhoku."

"Maaf ya nona go ahra. Sayangnya saya tidak meminta tuan yunnie untuk menjemput atau pergi dengan saya, hanya saja tuan muda sendiri yang tidak dapat lepas dari saya. Maaf jika tidak ada keperluaan lagi saya harus pergi." Jawab jaejoong lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Sok sekali namja sialan itu! Awas saja dia nanti. Jangan sebut aku go ahra jika aku tidak bisa membinasahkannya."

Sejak perusahaan cabang ini dibangun dan dikelola oleh seorang Choi siwon, sejak saat itu juga selalu ada bingkisan aneh yang menyerang kediamannya dan ditujukan untuk calon istrinya Kim Kibum. Pagi ini ada kotak yang berisi mawar hitam yang patah dan bercak darah. Siwon sempat berpikir jika kejadiaan itu tidak akan terulang jika mereka pergi dari jepang, namun perkiraanya salah sama sekali. Teror itu semakin menggila.

"Sudahlah wonnie, buang kotak itu."

"Mianhae bummie. Aku bukan pria yang baik untukmu bahkan aku tidak bisa melindungimu."

"Cukup! Itu bukan salah wonnie." Kibum menatap mata namja yang selalu mengisi ruang hatinya. "Jangan pikirkan soal teror itu semua akan baik-baik saja, asalkan kita selalu bersama." Kibum mecium bibir siwon kilat hanya untuk menengkan siwonnya.

"Hari ini bummie ikut saja ke kantor wonnie."

"Buat apa? Kuliah bummie bagaimana?"

"Bummie kan bisa bolos hari ini. Bummie mau lihat wonnie tidak tenang karena takut diluar sana terjadi sesuatu pada bummie? Bummie mau perkerjaan wonnie berantakkan karena terlalu khawatir?"

Sejujurnya kibum sendiri tidak terlalu ambil pusing soal teror yang selalu mengancamnya baginya hal itu sudah biasa. Itu sudah menjadi resiko tersendiri baginya, dia hanya menanggapi dengan wajah dinginnya. Memikirkan hal itu hanya menambah beban pikiran saja. Dia sendiri masih harus disibukkan dengan tingkah siwon yang manja dan protektif serta meledak-ledak. Ditambah lagi dengan semua lukisan yang harus dikirimnya dari galerinya di Jepang ke Korea.

.

.

.

Kedua namja itu berjalan berdampingan menju ruangan direktur, wajah angkuh dan dingin saling terpasang di kedua wajah tersebut. Para karyawan hanya dapat kagum melihat kedua orang yang sangat semupurna. Apa lagi pada namja yang terkesan sangat dingin itu, sekali ia tersenyum ia dapat membuat seseorang meleleh seketika.

"Itu tadi siapa direktur?" Tanya karyawati yang memakai baju merah.

"Sepertinya ia orang yang deket dengan direktur. Direktur kan memiliki perbedaan dalam ketertarikkan. Gosip yang beredar seperti itu." Seru karyawati yang sedang memegang mug gambar bebek.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal Direktur Choi sangat tampan."

"Ya, sangat tampan. Tapi asalkan perusahaan ini tetap bertahan dan semakin maju aku tidak terlalu perduli dengan apakah ia itu sesuai dengan garis norma atau tidak. Kita berkerja dengannya bukan untuk mengurusi kehidupan pribadinya."

"Minho, kau bisa berbicara seperti itu karena kau juga sama seperti direktur kan!"

"Ah, Yoona nuna bisa saja." Wajah minho memerah seketika kata-kata yoona mampu mengunci bibir minho seketika, ia hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali ke tempat kalian masing-masing jika ingin masih berkerja di kantor ini." Ucap wanita yang memegang mug yang bernama Yoona. Jari tangannya memerah karena memegang mug terlalu kuat saat melihat bosnya.

_ 'Seharusnya semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jika namja sialan itu tidak ada.'_

Kibum menatap laptopnya lekat-lekat semantara siwon duduk di kursinya dengan tumpukkan berkas diatas meja. Hari ini ia benar-benar fokus pada masalah galerinya. Bagaimanapun sulit ternyata memindahkan lukisan dan lagi ia harus benar hati-hati untuk memilih tempat untuk galerinya. Jika harus meminta bantuan siwon, rasanya tidak enak karena siwon sendiri terlalu sibuk. Bahkan kadang siwon tidak tidur karena harus mengecek semua yang diperlukan kantor.

Kibum berjalan pelan ke arah meja siwon dan memeluk tunangannya itu dari belakang. "Wonnie, boleh bummie keluar? Bummie harus mengecek tempat untuk galeri bummie, bisa kah?" Tanya kibum ragu.

"Nanti saja. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang."

"Aniyo, bummie harus cepat. Sekalian harus mengecek beberapa lukisan yang telah sampai." Kibum berusaha merayu tunangan keras kepalanya. "Bummie tidak akan lama. Bummie naik taksi, wonnie bisa menjeput bummie saat makan siang. Ayolah, bummie akan baik-baik saja. Bukan kah dari dulu saat di Jepang juga bummie bisa menjaga diri. Lagian pisikofat itu tidak akan berani menyakiti bummie."

"Nde, baiklah. Ingat harus hati-hati nanti wonnie jemput ke tempat galerinya."

"Gomawo, wonnie."

Kibum turun dari taksinya dia sampai disebuah tempat yang akan menjadi galerinya. Tempat itu tidak terlalu jauh dari kampusnya. Hanya beberapa blok dan jika dari tempat tinggalnya hanya butuh waktu setengah jam jika mengendarai mobil dan 1 jam jika harus naik bus.

Kibum masuk ke dalam ruangan bercet cream muda, ada beberapa benda bersegi empat di pojok ruangan. Benda bersegi empat itu terbungkus rapat oleh kertas koran yang sangat tebal lalu diibungkus lagi oleh plastik dan pada lapisan terakhir ada kertas berwarna coklat sebagai pembungkusnya, dan sebuah alamat pada sudut benda bersegi empat itu. Kibum tersenyum puas saat mendapati beberapa lukisannya telah sampai. Hari ini hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk mengecek tempat dan membuat konsep dari galerinya.

Tempat yang akan menjadi galeri kibum ini berlantai 2, lantai 1 akan menjadi galerinya sedangkan lantai 2 akan menjadi tepat untuk menyimpan perlengkapan lukisan dan beberapa buku untuk dijadikan perpustakaan. Kibum sangat suka membaca.

Selesai mengecek tempat dan beberapa lukisan rasanya sangat lapar dan haus. Bagaimanapun tadi pagi kondisi kediamannya sangat mencekam. Kibum sampai lupa untuk sekedar sarapan karena tingkah siwon yang terlalu khawatir. Kibum berjalan keluar dari calon galerinya, mengunci pintu dengan gembok dan menekan tobol keamanan dipintunya. Kibum berjalan pelan kearah sebuah cafe kecil dan memesan minuman sambil menunggu siwon. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga smarthponenya berdering.

"Aniyo, bummie di cafe didekat galeri. Ya, beberapa lukisan sudah sampai." Jawab Kibum sambil membayar billnya dan berjalan keluar dari cafe.

"..."

"Bummie, saja yang kesana. Bummie sudah keluar dari cafe, wonnie tunggu saja disitu."

"..."

"Aniyo, hanya menyebrang lalu berjalan beberapa langkah saja. Kita bertemu di depan book store."

"..."

"Wonnie saja yang menentukan ingin makan siang apa." Kibum berdiri dengan beberapa penyebrang jalan lainnya. Lampu sudah berwarna kuning, kibum menatap lampu sebentar lalu berdiri dengan santainya masih dengan smartphone ditelinganya. "Sushi? Eh, sudah lama tidak makan sushi tapi bummie ingin makan ramen saja."

"..."

"Sebentar lagi wonnie, hanya tinggal menyebrang saja. Bummie saja bisa melihat mobil wonnie dari sini."

#Siwon POV

kupasang airphone ku lalu mendial nomor yang sudah kuhapal mati. Padahal baru beberapa saat namun rasanya sangat lama. Aku sangat merindukan snow white ku, baru juga 2 jam dia meninggalkanku tapi ntah kenapa rasanya aku sangat merindukannya. Rasanya sangat tidak biasa saja, seperti rasa rindu dan khawatir bercampur jadi satu saat ini.

"yeboseyo. Bummie chagi di galeri? Bagaimana dengan lukisannya sudah sampai?"

"..."

"Kalau begitu wonnie ke cafe saja ya."

"..."

"Tapi lebih baik wonnie saja yang ke cafe. Wonnie sudah di dekat book store."

"..."

Ku hentikan mobil ku didepan toko buku, lalu melepas safety belt. Dia masih tetap dengan pendiriannya bhwa aku harus menunggu disini. "Bummie ingin makan siang apa hari ini?"

"..."

"Bagaimana jika sushi? Di dekat sini ada restaurant jepang yang sangat enak sepertinya."

"..."

"Baik lah jika bummie ingin ramen. Siang ini kita akan makan ramen kalau begitu. Oh,ya bummie dimana?"

"..."

Aku keluar dari dalam mobil dan mencari keberadaan bummie chagy ku. Katanya dia bahkan bisa melihat mobil ku. Ku arahkan padanganku ke arah zebra cross, ada beberapa orang yang akan meyebrang. Nah, disana dia diantian yang paling belakang dengan smartphone putih ditelinganya. Lampunya sudah berwarna merah sejak tadi kenapa dia masih diam saja? "Bummie, lampunya sudah merah. Kenapa diam saja?"

"..."

Ada-ada saja bummie itu dia bilang dia hanya sendang melihat anak kecil bersama ibunya. Anak itu sangat imut sampai ia lupa meyebrang. Aku masih mendengarkan bummie berceloteh melalui smartphoneku sampai tiba-tiba lampu merah itu berubah menjadi warna hijau dan ada sebuah mobil yang menghantam tunuh bummie ku dan 2 orang peyebrang yang ada didepan dan dibelakang bummie. Ya, tuhan rasanya tubuhku tak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya. Disana hanya beberapa langkah dariku. Orang yang sangat aku sayangi yang baru saja berceloteh dengan ku sekarang terbujur kaku dengan darah disekelilingnya.

END of Siwon POV

Siwon berlari menghampiri tubuh yang sudah penuh dengan darah. Wajah pucat yang selalu dingin itu sekarang penuh dengan bercak darah. Darah mengalir deras melalui bagian belakang kepala kibum. Tangannya masih mengenggam smartponenya, tas ranselnya masih tetap berada di punggung pemiliknya, hanya saja pemiliknya yang biasanya seputuh salju itu kini sedingin salju dengan bercak darah yang mengalir dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Bummie, bangun." Siwon memeluk tubuh kibum yang semakin dingin. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, jebal. Kau sudah berjanji pada ku. Kita akan selalu bersama." Siwon semakin erat memeluk tubuh kibum. "SESEORANG TOLONG PANGGIL AMBULAN."

Rumah sakit ini tiba-tiba riuh saat datang korban kecelakaan lalu lintas, 2 korban tidak terlalu parah tapi korban yang satu lagi sangat parah hingga perlu dilakukan operasi. Namja tampan bermarga choi itu berdiri didepan ruang operasi pikirannya sangat kacau saat ini. Jas hitamnya bahkan penuh dengan bercak darah hingga mengotori kemeja birunya. Ia bahkan lupa soal rapatnya hari ini, bahkan mobilnya ia tinggalkan begitu saja ditoko buku lengkap dengan kunci didalamnya.

Ia masih setia menunggu hingga lampu merah tersebut berhenti menyala, tidak lupa doa bagi keselamatan dan kesuksesan operasi_. 'Ya, tuhan aku tahu. Aku bukan salah satu dari hambamu yang baik. Aku tahu aku buruk dan selalu melakukan kecerobohan, tempramental, dan egois. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memperdulikan orang disekelilingku. Tapi ku mohon kali ini selamatkan lah dia, bahkan aku rela jika harus menggantikan tempatnya. Aku rela terluka deminya, aku hanya ingin bummie ku sembuh.' _Doa siwon sepenuh hati hingga doanya terganggu oleh ringtone smartphone kibum yang ada didalam jasnya. Siwon langsung mengeser layar ponsel itu saat melihat jika yang menelepone adalah asisten pribadi appanya yang membantunya mengurus perusahaan selama di korea.

"Aku dirumah sakit donghae hyung."

"..."

"Kibum sedang dioperasi,hyung. Bisakah hyung membantuku menyelesaikan masalah ini. Urus semuanya. Hyung kan melihat ini dari berita, kibum terluka sangat parah hyung sama seperti yang diberitakan."

"..."

"Urus seemuanya dengan pengacara shim. Cari tahu secara lengkap soal penabrak itu, aku tidak ingin ada satu hal pun yang terlewat, dan juga dengan bingkisan aneh yang selalu dikirim ke kediaman kami."

"..."

"Bisakah hyung ambil mobilku, dan beberpa baju bersih antarkan kerumah sakit hyung."

"..."

"Mobilku di depan book store di dekat tempat kejadian, hyung. Gomawo hyung." Siwon mengakhiri perbincangannya dan memasukkan smartphone putih dengan bercak darah itu kembali ke dalam saku jasnya. Ia mash terus menunggu dengan tabah, bahkan air matanya tak dapat lagi mengalir. Sekuat apapun seorang namja pasti ia akan menangis namun siwon tidak dapat menangis pandangan begitu kosong dia bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas saat mobil berwarna putih itu menabrak kibum, bahkan bercak darah kibum terdapat pada kaca depan mobil.

Lampu merah diruangan operasi itu telah padam dan nampaklah sosok dokter yang baru saja selesai melakukan tugasnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan tunangan saya, dok?"

"Lukanya cukup parah, tulang rusuknya retak, tangan kanan pasien patah dan kepala pasien terbentur cukup keras. Namun operasinya berjalan sangat lancar, tubuh pasien merespon dengan baik, dan pasien akan segera dapat dipindahkan keruangan inap."

"Bisakah saya menjenguknya,dok?"

"Ya, tentu. Tapi kemungkinan pasien dasar masih lama karena pengaruh obat bius."

"Terima kasih dokter." Kata siwon lalu membungkukan tubuhnya


	4. Chapter 4

**Masa Lalu**

Menjerapkan matanya dan mulai menyesuaikan penggelihatannya, lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya yang sangat nyaman. Berjalan kearah jendela dan membuka tirainya membiarkan cahaya masuk perlahan tidak lupa membuka jendela kamar. Menghirup udara pagi walaupun tidak tahu hari ini seperti apa mari tersenyum saja.

Setelah membersihkan diri secukupnya seperti menyikat gigi dan mencuci wajahnya. Maka sekarang saatnya untuk membuat sarapan pagi, lalu membersihkan apartemen ini. Tapi terlalu bingung apa yang akan dilakukan pagi ini, setelah bersih-bersih mungkin hanya seharian duduk didepan televisi, lagi-lagi hari yang membosankan. Terlalu malas untuk pergi kuliah, membolos kadang-kadang juga diperlukan.

Membuka berkas yang berwarna coklat, lalu menatap sekilas foto yang ada didalamnya. Kemudian mulai membolak-balikkan kertas yang ada didalamnya lalu membacanya dengan seksama.

"Eh, ternyata. Berani sekali anak itu berurusan denganku. Masa lalunya saja sama sekali tidak jelas, hanya tertera jika dia ditemukan didepan rumah keluarga jung dengan luka parah disekeliling tubuhnya." Membuka lembaran berikutnya, lalu membacanya perlahan. "Apa-apaan ini?" Terlihat sangat shock. "Pernah membuat anak tunggal keluarga jung harus berurusan dengan pihak yang berkewajiban karena menghajar 5 siswa sampai sekarat." Matanya kembali menyelusuri tiap informasi yang tertera didalam berkas coklat itu. Setelah selesai membaca seluruh informasi kemudian mengambil smartphonenya, lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Ya, sesuai dengan rencana awal."

"..."

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin membuatnya mengerti posisinya saja. Terserah kalian ingin melakukan apa saja dengannya. Semuanya harus rapi. Jangan meninggalkan jejak. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan pihak berwajib."

"..."

"Sekarang. Kau kira kapan lagi,eoh?"

"..."

"Aku menunggu laporanmu, ingat harus rapi dan jangan membuat aku kecewa karena membayarmu dengan mahal." Selesai mengatakan hal itu. Ia meletakkan smartphonenya didalam tas jinjingnya lalu pergi menuju kantor appanya.

"Huhfff, kenapa persediaan minggu ini sudah habis begitu cepat?" Namja itu berjalan pelan menuju sebuah mini market didekat apartementnya. "Bahkan hanya ada ramen. Bisa-bisa sakit tuan muda kambuh karena ku, setelah seharian bekerja aku hanya memberinya ramen." Celotehnya sambil tersenyum beberapa langkah lagi ia akan sampai di mini market tersebut. "Sepertinya akan hujan." Ia menatap langit yang sudah mulai menampakkan awan kelabunya.

Sebuah van berhenti disampingnya dan beberpa orang turun, dengan cepat seseorang membekapnya, hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Kita akan mendapatkan uang jika menjualnya. Lihat ia sangat cantik."

"Diamlah, yujin. Tidak perlu memjualnya kita sudah mendapatkan uang banyak dari nenek sihir itu."

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya,suho?"

"Kita hanya perlu membawanya ke gedung tua, mengikatnya, melakukan hal-hal yang kita suka, lalu pergi meninggalkannya yang terikat diatas kursi dengan mulut tertutup. Menarikkan?"

Ke 6 orang yang ada didalam van itu hanya dapat tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapan bos mereka. Menculik merupakan sebuah pekerjaan yang begitu mudah, apa lagi jika mangsamu hanya anak ingusan. Van hitam itu terus melaju menuju gedung tua disekitar pinggiran tua bekas tempat penyimpanan yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi.

Langit benar-benar gelap saat ini mungkin sebentar lagi hujan akan turun membasahi bumi yang sedikit kering ini. Awan dilangit semankin gelap.

"Euh." Keluhnya. Rasanya tubuhnya benar-benar sakit, bahkan rasa pusing menyerangnya. Saat ia membuka matanya yang dilihatnya beberapa orang yang lebih tua darinya, dan ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali.

"Hay, kim jaejoong." Ucap namja itu ramah sambil menuang sebotol air dingin ke pucak kepala jaejoong. "sekarang sudah 3 jam sejak kami membiusmu, apa kadarnya terlalu kuat hingga butuh waktu begitu lama bagimu untuk sadarkan diri?"

"Kalian siapa? Aku dimana ini?"

"Eh, kami? Kami hanya namja yang ingin bersenang-senang denganmu karena kau sudah merebut sesuatu yang bukan menjadi hakmu. Jadi kami disini untuk memberikan pelajaran bagimu agar kau tahu dimana posisimu seharusnya berada."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali."

"Aku bosan jika harus menjelaskan dan aku juga tidak terlalu ingin banyak bicara." Namja itu menggatung kalimatnya. Ia berjalan membelakangi jaejoong yang terikat disebuah kursi, lalu memeluk tubuh jaejoong dari belakang sambil meletakkan kepalanya di pundak jaejoong, menghirup aroma tubuh jaejoong. "Bagaimana jika kita mulai pelajaran ini?" Tangan namja itu menarik sweater jaejoong dengan kuat hingga kaitannya merenggang.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku?" Jaejoong mengoyangkan tubuhnya, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, namun semakin ia menberontak semakin kuat namja itu merusak pakaiannya.

"Yujin, bisa bantu aku? Jaejoong sangat agresip."

"Baiklah, aku dengan senang hati membantumu." Namja yang bernama yujin tadi bergerak dari posisi awalnya yang hanya memperhatikan jaejoong yang akan

dinodai oleh salah satu teman satu timnya. Tangannya meraih pisau kecil yang ada di saku jaketnya, memutar pisau itu lalu berjalan pelan kearah jaejoong yang sedang meronta-ronta, dengan cekatan ia memutar pisau itu hingga kini tercipta beberapa sobekkan di sweeter jaejoong hingga ke kaos putihnya.

"Kau tahu yujin aroma jaejoong sangat lembut."

Jaejoong hanya diam, tak berbicara satu patah katapun. Pandangannya kosong seperti tubuh tanpa nyawa, tubuhnya bahkan tidak bereaksi sedikitpun. Kulitnya yang biasanya hangat kini mendingin seperti bongkahan balok es, yang tersisa hanya tubuh tanpa nyawanya. Otaknya memutar kembali kejadian belasan tahun yang lalu seperti sebuah kaset semuanya seakan sangat nyata, hingga rasa yang begitu sakit menyerang kepalanya.

"Ajusshi ini siapa eomma?" Tanya jaejoong kecil yang seperti seorang malaikat.

"Joongie sayang, joongie harus menurut pada oppa ini. Dia akan memberikan semua yang joongie inginkan."

"Joongie tidak ingin apapun. Joongie hanya ingin bersama eomma."

"Joongie, kalau joongie sayang pada eomma, joongie harus ikut dengan oppa ini ke kamar joongie. Ada hal yang ingin dia tunjukkan pada joongie."

"Jinjja? Baiklah joongie akan ke kamar." Setelah mengatakan hal itu jaejoong kecil diajak ke kamarnya oleh seorang pria baruh baya. Tidak lama setelah itu hanya terdengar rasa pedih dan tangisan dari seorang anak kecil serta desahan dari pria paruh baya.

"Boojae... boojae..."

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang didalam pikiran jaejoong, panggilan itu memberikan kenyamanan baginya, rasa aman dan cinta yang tulus. "Boojae... boojae..." semakin lama rasa nyaman itu semakin menarik jaejoong meninggalkan rasa perih dan sepenggal ingatan masa lalu yang menghampirinya.

Jaejoong menjerapkan matanya. Mata yang sempat kehilangan sinarnya itu kini pelan-pelan kembali. Mata jernih yang selalu menyejukkan sekelilingnya. "Tuan muda yunnie." Jaejoong memeluk tuan mudanya erat, sampai napasnya menjadi sesak.

Sang tuan muda membalas pelukkan jaejoong, sambil mengelus punggung jaejoong memberikan kenyamana serta rasa aman pada maid kesayangannya. Yunho melepaskan jasnya dan memakaikan pada jaejoong, membantunya berdiri, dan merangkul tubuhnya. Memberikan kesan kepemilikkan.

Bukan hal yang mudah baginya saat ia sampai di apartement, dia tidak menemukan jaejoong sama sekali. Rasa khawatir langsung menghampirinya, ia tidak ingin kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu terulang kembali. Kejadian itu bahkan masih membekas dengan sangat jelas saat sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang memakai seragam senior high school sama seperti dirinya menyeret jaejoong, dan menghajarnya bertubi-tubi hanya karena jaejoong adalah maid jadi semua kekesalan mereka terhadap seeorang jung yunho dapat dilampiaskan pada maidnya.

Namun, ia salah. Kejadian ini bahkan lebih parah daripada 5 tahun yang lalu. Beruntung yunho dan yoochun tiba disaat yang tepat. Tidak percuma yunho memasang alat pelacak pada smartphone jaejoong, walaupun jarang digunakan tapi kemanapun jaejoong wajib membawa benda mungil itu.

"Jadi siapa yang menyuruh kalian?" Tanya asissten yunho, park yoochun pada salah satu pria yang terkapar dilantai. Setidaknya kondisi pria ini lebih baik daripada 2 pria yang telah tewas dibuat bosnya.

"Aku, tidak tahu nama wanita itu. Hanya suho yang berhubungan dengan wanita itu." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk kearah pria yang bernama suho.

"Kau ingin nyawamu dan seluruh anggota keluargamu berakhir?" Tanya yunho. "Apakah kau tidak tahu jika aku bisa melakukan hal yang diluar batas akal manusia?" Senyum meremehkan itu terpasang kembali.

Yoochun menarik kerah pria yang bernama suho. "Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?" Serunya sambil tersenyum hangat,senyum yang terkesan aneh tapi menarik.

"Wanita itu bernama Go Ahra. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, kami hanya berkomunikasi lewat email atau telephone." Jawabnya terbata. "Ia hanya bilang kami boleh melakukan apapun pada kim jaejoong."

Mendengar ucapan terakhir itu emosi yunho kembali, dengan sigap ia mendang suho hingga terkapar, lalu menendangnya lagi. "Tuan muda, cukup!" Jaejoong memeluk yunho dengan erat. Tuan mudanya memang tempramental kadang-kadang, dan jika emosinya memuncak bisa saja tuan mudanya membuhun orang. "Bisakah kita pulang. Joongie takut disini." Tubuh jaejoong gemetar, bukan takut pada apa yang terjadi tapi pada sesuatu yang mungkin akan menghantuinya.

Yunho merengkuh tubuh jaejoong. "Kita akan pulang, dan aku janji ini yang terakhir." Yunho melirik asissten pribadinya. "Urus semuanya. Yeoja itu biarkan saja untuk saat ini. Aku masih ada urusan dengannya."

Yoochun hanya mengangguk, lalu mengetik sesuatu diponselnya. Dia sudah tahu bagaimana sikap bosnya ini, mereka sudah beteman sejak mereka memakai popok. Ia hanya berharap yeoja yang bernama go arha tersebut tidak mati dengan sia-sia maka tidak akan terlihat cantik.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadow**

Gelap, namun bukan hal itu yang menjadikan ini menakutkkan. Ini sudah beberapa malam yang gelap. Bahkan lebih gelap daripada berada diantara 2 celah tebing yang berhimpitan.  
toBulir-bulir air yang menetes dari pori-pori kulit itu semakin menetes membasahi baju, dan menetes deras dari dahi yang turun ke samping pipi, hingga leher.

" Andwee... andwee... Jangan mendekat, joongie mohon."

Namja bermata elang itu meyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kecil didekat tempat tidur, hal ini datang lagi. Maid tersayangnya tak pernah tidur nyenyak sedikitpun setelah peristiwa penculikan itu. "_Berhentilah mengigau seperti ini boojae.. apa yang terjadi denganmu? Ini terasa sangat sulit._" Namja itu menatap namja satu lagi yang terus mengigau. _"ini luka tapi tak tampak, kau selalu melamun sekarang, tak melihatku, lebih banyak diam, dan selalu menghindar."_ Kantung mata itu tercetak jelas dibawah matanya, mata sipit dengan kantung mata yang sebentar lagi akan berwarna hitam. _"Bisakah melupakan kejadian belasan tahun itu? Sekarang sudah ada aku disini yang akan melindungimu."_ Kristal benning itu turun ke pipinya.  
Namja itu menarik selimut keatas dan membaringkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan, lalu menarik tubuh yang lain, memeluknya erat, dan mulai bersenandung kecil.

"Jal-ja nea a-ga anajul-ke feel my arms so  
Jal-ja nae kkumkkwo ojinh neowah naman i-nneun sweet dream  
Nuneul kamko pyeonhi pumso-ge deu-reowah i just wanna ma-ge you  
Feel my heart irsqou;m ready jal-ja nea sarang yeah~  
Bangane bu-ri kkeojigo pyeonanhan otcharimeuro amu maldo  
Haji mal-go close your eyes nan nigyeote  
Neoreul kamssa."

Tubuhnya saling merapat mencari rasa nyaman dan keamanan dari bayangan kelam kegelapan. Menyusupkan rasa nyaman dibalik kesedihan "Tuan muda."

"Tidurlah, semua akan baik-baik saja." Mengelus surai hitam yang terasa sangat lembut. "Aku akan menjagamu,cukup berada disisiku, jangan melepaskan tautan tangan kita, sekuat apapun atau sekeras apapun jika kau ingin pergi dariku aku tidak akan mengijinkannya karena kau duluan yang hadir dalam kehidupan ku." Mengecup puncak kepala itu dengan lembut. "Sekelam apapun masa lalu itu, kita hanya cukup meninggalkannya. Aku tidak perduli dengan jaejoong yang dulu. Aku hanya akan perduli pada kim jaejoong yang telah menjadi boojaeku."

Air matanya mengalir pelan membasahi baju yang membalut dada hangat tuan mudanya. "Tuan muda, mianhae. Mianhae joongie selalu menjadi beban tuan muda."

"Itu bukan salahmu, aku yang salah karena menjadikanmu bagian dari hidupku." Pelan namun terasa nyaman seperti itu lah elusan tangan sang tuan muda di punggung maidnya.

Mungkin jarang yang tahu tentang hubungan antara sang tuan muda dan maidnya, seperti hanya layaknya seorang majikkan dan pelayannya. Tapi kadang hal itu terasa lebih dari hubungan yang sebenarnya, hanya sang tuan muda yang tahu akan semuanya.. Ketergantungannya pada maidnya dan keterikatan maidnya padanya.

****

"Mana bisa seperti ini. Seenaknya saja kedua perusahaan itu membatalkan kerja samanya." Pria tua itu terlihat sangat marah hingga ada beberapa file yang berserakkan dibawah meja kerjanya. "Bagaimana cara kerja kalian hingga kedua perusahaan itu tidak jadi menanamkan modalnya pada perusahaan kita? Aku membayar kalian dengan SANGAT MAHAL!"

"Maafkan kami presdir, tidak ada alasan yang jelas dari pihak Jung Corp maupun cabang dari perusahaan Choi. Kami sudah menjelaskan pada kedua perusahaan tersebut jika mereka harus membayar denda karena membatalkan kerja sama ini secara sebelah pihak, tapi Jung Corp menjelaskan jika perusahaan kita yang telah melanggar perjanjian terlebih dahulu, mereka telah memberika data-datanya secara lengkap."

"Apa maksud kalian perusahaan ini yang melanggar perjanjian?"

"Presdir sendiri yang mejelaskan jika kita harus menghemat pengeluaran, jadi dari pihak kita sendiri menggunakan bahan-bahan bangunan kelas ke 2, dan Jung Corp menyatakan keberatannya karena kita secara tidak langsung melanggar tata kerjanya. Dan lagi perusahaan jung dan choi mengetahui tentang kebocoran desain kita."

"Apa maksud kalian,hah? Aku bilang menghemat buka mengganti bahan-bahan itu menjadi bahan-bahan yang tak berguna." Masalah ini benar-benar akan menghancurkan perusahaan ini perlahan-lahan. "Pergilah."

****

"Kenapa terseyum seperti itu park yoochun?"

"Aniya, salah satu wakil perusahaan GO baru saja menelepon. Mereka ingin kita mengganti rugi, tetapi tadi sudah ku jelaskan pada mereka jika mereka yang seharusnya membayar ganti rugi pada kita."

"Kerja yang bagus." Senyum lebar tercetak diwajahnya. "Kau selalu berkerja dengan sangat baik, dan bisa diandalkan."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu,sajangnim. Titipkan salam saya pada jaejoong." Yoochun membawa beberapa berkas yang telah ditanda tangani oleh yunho.

"Hati-hatilah dijalan, jaga perusahaan dengan baik jangan lupa jika ada hal aneh yang terjadi beritahulah padaku."

"Nde,sajangnim." Yoochun berjalan keluar dari ruang tengah apartemen bosnya jung yunho, lalu segera kembali ke kantor menjadi bayangan sang bos untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Setidaknya ia tidak terlalu sulit untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diperintahkan padanya, hanya perlu memastikan Perusahaan milik tuan Go hancur secara perlahan dan mengurus satu masalah lagi dengan putri tersayang tuan Go yaitu Go ahra.  
yoochun mendial nomor di smartphonenya lalu menunggu sebentar hingga panggilannya dapat tersambung.

"Ehm, ini aku park yoochun."

"..."

"Tugas kalian kali ini hanya membuat salah satu putri mantan rekan bisnis sangjanim ku menjadi ya kalian tahu lah maksudku." Yoochun tersenyum penuh pesona, sambil berjalan keluar dari lobi menuju parkiran mobilnya.

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan ada disana pada saat itu hanya untuk memastikan semuanya berjalan dengan baik."  
Yoochun menutup telponnya, dan langsung mengendarai mobilnya menuju Jung Corp, tidak lupa dengan senyum yang sangat mempesona diwajahnya. Senyum yang selalu ada disaat-saat Park Yoo Hwan sosok lain dirinya muncul ke permukaan. "Ini akan sangat menyenangkan jika dengan darah." Ucap yoochun lirih.

****

Musik berdentum dengan sangat keras, berurai aroma bermacam-macam jenis nikotin, dan tidak lupa minuman yang berharga murah hingga mahal yang membuatmu tetap waras atau akan membuatmu melayang hingga surga tanpa batas seakan kau punya sayap.  
lantai dansa semakin malam semakin ramai dengan para penikmatnya yang mencari hiburan dari rutinitas kehidupan yang membosankan.  
Sepasang mata tajam itu terus menatap sosok yeoja yang memakai gaun berwarna sirver dengan blink-blink yang akan bersinar memantukan cahaya, dengan sepasang tali seperti pasta yang mengikat erat di kedua lehernya, belahan lebar dibagian belakang yang memamerkan punggungnya yang indah, tidak lupa dengan pendeknya gaun tersebut yang jika kau membungkuk sedikit kedua belah bagian depanmu dan bagian belakang indahmu akan terlihat.

"Hanya sendirian,nona?" Tanya namja itu sambil terus menatap yeoja yang sangat menggugahkan didepannya, memberikan tatapan yang sangat menarik tidak lupa senyum yang menawan hati. Yeoja itu hanya mengangguk sekilas. "Boleh aku menemani anda minum?" Namja tampan itu langsung memesankan minuman pada bartender yang memiliki seribu senyum.

Dengan lihai sang bartender memulai aksinya mencanpurkan beberapa minuman hingga menjadi satu minuman yang sangat special. "Selamat menikmati, nona cantik." Seru sang bartender tidak lupa dengan senyum.

"Jadi siapa namamu,nona?"

"Go ahra, panggil saja dengan ahra." Seru ahra lalu meminum minumannya. "Dan bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ehm, kau bisa memanggilku dengan TOP, sebuah ketersanjungan sendiri bagiku dapat berkenalan dengan wanita seperti anda, wanita yang begitu menakjubkan." TOP masih menatap yeoja yang bernama ahra itu secara intense. "Pasti hanya pria yang sangat beruntung yang bisa memiliki wanita sepertimu,ahra."

Ahra tersenyum mendengar ucapan TOP, senyum yang sangat terbalik dengan kenyataan buktinya pria yang selalu dikejarnya malah bersikap sebaliknya padanya, tidak pernah mentapnya, selalu mengacuhkannya,bahkan menganggapnya tak ada sama sekali. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, aku tidak seberuntung itu." Jawabnya halus, lalu menenggak minumannya lagi. "Apa kau ingin berdansa?"

"Ya tentu saja dengan senang hati."

Keduanya turun kelantai dansa dan mulai menggerakkan tubuh mereka mengikuti irama musik yang slow, saling berdekatan dan terkait.

Tangan ahra yang berada di bahu TOP, sementara tangan TOP yang berada di pinggang ahra. Cukup lama mereka berada diposisi itu, hingga waktu musik berganti iramapun mereka masih saja berada diposisi itu.

"Bisakah kita pergi dari sini? Tubuhku terasa sangat panas,dan seakan ingin sesuatu." Ucap ahra penuh penekanan dan desahan tertahan.

Wajahnya telah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kau ingin lebih?" Tangan TOP turun perlahan dari pinggang trus hingga menyentuh bagian paha dalam ahra yang terekspos secara sempurna, menuju sesuatu hal yang sangat rahasia, dan megelusnya perlahan. Ahra hanya dapat menganggu pasrah, tubuhnya terasa sangat aneh, dan kepalanya sedikit pusing membuatnya gila. "Kita tidak bisa melanjutkannya disini, kau akan membuat iri semua orang dengan tubuh indahmu." Ucap TOP ditelinga ahra sambil mennghembuskan napasnya perlahan. "Minuman itu sangat cepat bereaksi, aku salut padamu panda." Batin TOP.

TOP menarik ahra kesalah satu ruangan VIP yang ada di diskotik tersebut, membuka pintunya membiarkan ahra masuk, lalu menutup pintu itu perlahan tanpa menguncinya.

Hanya menunggu beberapa menit untuk membuat ahra tak sadarkan diri, TOP duduk dikursi kecil disamping tempat tidur dengan perlahan. "Wanita yang malang... Kau terlalu baik untuk berhadapan dengan kami, apa lagi dengan yoochun." Hanya sedikit persimpati, lalu bergerak mendekati ahra "Bagaimana dia dapat nyaman dengan baju seperti ini?" TOP melepaskan baju yang terkai ditubuh ahra, dan benar tidak ada satu pelindungpun, bahkan tanpa underware. "Wanita ini..."

"Kreekkk..." Suara pitnu yang terbuka.

TOP memalingkan wajahnya menatap kedua sosok namja yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangannya. "Kalian lama sekali, apa saja yang kalian lakukan?"

"Tidak mudah hyung mencari 3 orang ahjussi tua yang mau berbagi 1 wanita." Seru pria yang berambut mohak.

"Jadi kalian mendapatkannya?"

Namjan satu lagi yang memiliki beberapa tato di lengannya tersenyum puas. "Kami bahkan dapat 5 orang pria tua yang sangat mesum, dan mereka membayar sangat mahal." Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya, bukan membayar sangat mahal tapi mereka juga rela berbagi memakainya secara bersamaan, foto-foto yeoja ini sangat mengagumkan."

Namja berambut mohak itu mulai mengambil beberapa foto naked ahra. "Aku baru tahu jika dia model baru yang sedang di promosikan."

"Pantas dia sangat mudah dijual." Seru jiyong sambil memborgol salah satu lengan ahra di kepala tempat tidur, dan mengikat kedua kaki ahra secara melebar pada sisi bawah tempat tidur, dengan dasi berwarna hitam yang diambil dari dalam sakunya.

"Sudahlah! Jiyong! Taeyang, ayo kita keluar, biarkan 5 orang itu yang melanjutkan. Aku muak disini, sebentar lagi pasti akan semakin memuakkan, dan yoochun pasti akan sangat menyukainya."

"Sebentar, hyung! Aku harus meletakkan handycam ini ditempat yang bagus untuk merekam, tidak seru jika tanpa barang bukti."

"Arra, terserah pada mu taeyang." Seru TOP sambil berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. "Kalian sudah bisa masuk. Maaf jika kami terlalu lama." Ucap TOP pada kelima pria hidung belang di depannya, lalu membungkuk 90 drajat sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar kesedihan itu.

"Hyung, obatnya bertahan berapa lama?"

"Mungkin sekitar 4 atau 5 jam'an, wanita itu akan terus terangsang sepanjang waktu itu, dia tidak akan merasa puas. Seungri sangat hebat dalam membuat obat seperti itu." Jiyong tersenyum renyah.

"Ayo, kita pergi. Daesung dan seungri pasti sudah menunggu sangat lama diparkiran."

Ketiga namja itu pergi secara beriringan dengan senyum dan saling bercanda satu sama lain. Menuruni tangga, melewati lantai dansa yang semakin ramai dengan dentuman lagu yang terus mengalir semakin menarik, untuk menjamah tubuh setiap orang yang haus akan ke bahagian sesaat. Mereka berjalan pelan keluar dari diskotik nomor 1 di seoul tersebut, masuk ke dalam lift, lalu membelok dan akan tiba di parkiran.

****

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ehm..."

"Tidak perlu menceritakannya, kalau itu membuatmu tertekan?"

"Aniya tuan muda." Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menatap lembut sang tuan muda, mencari kenyamanan didalam kedua mata musang itu, lalu tersenyum hangat. "Joongie harap tuan muda tidak akan membuang joongie, tapi jika tuan muda membenci joongie. Joongie tidak akan ada pilihan untuk ada disisi tuan muda lagi."

Greppp~

Sang tuan muda memeluk erat maidnya. Memeluk dari belakang, diatas sofa yang hanya cukup untuk mereka berdua, lalu meletakkan kepalanya dibagian perpotongan bahu maidnya. Maid yang selalu setia mengikuti kemanapun langkahnya, maid yang selalu mengalah dengannya, maid yang selalu memanjakannya, dan maid yang selalu membuatnya khawatir. "Kau tahu boojae apa yang paling menakutkan didunia ini, selain eomma, atau takut kehilangan appa. Yang menakutkan adalah ketika kau berada dalam masalah karenaku. Aku tidak perduli dengan yang lainnya lagi, tapi ketika ada seseorang anak kecil yang duduk disamping eomma ku dan merebut perhatian eomma ku yang biasanya 100% hanya ada pada ku." Pelukkan itu semakin erat. "Kau orang pertama yang bisa membuatku merasakan apa namanya kecemburuan, kau mengajariku banyak hal, dan kau yang selalu menjadi pusat duniaku. Kau bahkan menjadi urutan sesuatu yang ku takuti."

Lalu mencium lembut pipi kanan maidnya. "Aku pernah bilang padamu sekeras apapun kau ingin meninggalkan ku boojae, aku tidak akan mengijinkamu. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, apa lagi tentang aku yang akan membuangmu. Kau membuatku terluka,boojae!"

"Tuan muda jangan berpikir seperti itu." Rasanya benar-benar sesak seketika, dan menakutkan. "hikss... andwe, aku terlalu egois..hikss.."

"ssshhhtttt, jangan berbicara seperti itu." Mencoba memutar tubuh boojaenya, lalu mengecup lembut kedua belah matanya, menghilangkan air mata yang seharusnya tidak perlu keluar apa lagi untuk sesuatu hal yang seharusnya dilupakan. "Orang yang pantas disisiku, aku yang menetukkannya bukan oranglain, dan kim jaejoong lah yang pantas berada disisi aku bukan orang lain" lalu tersenyum hangat. "Jung yunho hanya cocok dengan Kim jaejoong, jadi jangan ingat soal masa lalu itu, dan sebaiknya kita melupakannya." Lalu terdiam sesaat. "Jadi kita tidak perlu membicarakannya."

Hanya dapat mengangguk menyetujui sang tuan muda, dan akan selalu menyetujui semua keputusan sang tuan muda walaupun jika setelah itu ia harus mati, dia tidak akan pernah menyesalinya.

"Nah, aku suka maid ku yang penurut, cerewet, cengeng, dan yang terpenting tidak mengabaikanku beranggapan seakan aku tidak. Semua akan baik-baik saja, tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang akan menyakitimu."

"Tuan muda.." Seru jaejoong pelan. "Nde."

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu... aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu."

"Orang-orang itu... Ani, maksud ku yeoja yang bernama Go arha, tuan muda tidak membunuhnya kan? Seperti anak-anak yang dulu pernah memukulku. Tuan muda dan yoochun tidak melukainya kan?"

**#Flashback**

Namja kecil berumur 12 tahun itu hanya dapat diam sambil menyeka darah yang mentes dari sudut bibirnya, dan rasa nyeri menyerah bagain perutnya. Ia dapat merasakan adanya cairan yang mengalir turun di bagian belakanng kepalanya tapi itu bukan satu-satunya yang terparah, bagian tubuhnya yang lain juga tidak kalah parahnya. Nampak memar panjang pada bagian punggungnya, tidak lupa baju serangam sekolahnya yang sudah hancur penuh dengan sobekkan, lain bagian kaki kanannya sudah mengalirkan darah segar.

Yunho hanya diam menatap maidnya yang babak belur di atas reruputan yang basah, hanya diam dan pandangan matanya 100% hanya tertuju pada maidnya, maid yang ditemukannya di halaman belakang Junior High School Tohoshinki.

"Tuan muda..." Ucap jaejoong masih sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya. Namja yang dipanggil tuan muda tadi menjerapkan matanya, lalu mengangkat jaejoong dengan bridal style. Membawanya ke arah mobil mereka. "Aku baik-baik saja tuan muda. Ini hanya luka kecil." Kata jaejoong sambil tersenyum. "Jangan diam saja, tuan muda malah membuat ku khawatir."

Yunho menatap maidnya yang ada dipelukkannya. "Apanya yang baik-baik saja. Kau bahkan nyaris mati." Ucap yunho sambil mengeratkan pelukkanya. "Aku akan membalas mereka sama seperti yang mereka perbuat."

Jaejoong hanya bisa diam, kesadarannya sudah hampir menghilang. Kepalanya terasa sangat nyeri, begitu pula bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Terlalu banyak darah yang mengalir hingga memberikan ingatan lain didalam kepalanya.

_"Eomma, jangan pergi." Namja kecil itu hanya mampu menangis. Eommanya menyerahkan dirinya pada seorang ahjussi tua yang datang kerumahnya. Ahjussi itu menarik lengan jaejoong, lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil mewah yang terpakir dikediaman keluarga kim. Hal ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, semua orang juga tahu nyonya kim selalu menjual tubuh anaknya yang masih kecil itu pada pria hidung belang, tapi kali ini nyonya kim benar-benar menjual anaknya bukan tubuh anaknya lagi._

"Kau kim jaejoong harus jadi anak yang baik eomma mu telah memberikan dirimu pada ahjussi, jadi jangan nakal."  
Jaejoong meronta-ronta, mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman pria tua yang ada dihadapannya. "Andwe, joongie mau dengan eomma."

Pria itu menggeret jaejoong lalu memasukkanya ke dalam mobil. Jaejoong terlalu kecil untuk dapat melawan tenaganya tidak akan cukup. Mobil mewah itu mejalu meninggalkan kediaman keluarga kim.

Mobil itu melaju kearah kawasan hongdae, kawasan yang cukup ramai. Mobil itu berhenti sebentar didepan sebuah minimarket. Jaejoong melihat pria itu yang sebetar, lalu ia membuka pintu mobil itu saat pria itu lengah dan berlari meyebrang jalan tanpa melihat-lihat jika ada sebuah mobil hitam mewah yang lewat dan menabraknya.

Nyonya pemilik mobil itu langsung shock waktu menyadari supirnya menabrak anak kecil yang sedang menyebrang, ia langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan mengecek keadaan anak itu.  
"Maafkan saya,nyonya saya tidak melihat anak ini menyebrang jalan."

"Sudahlah, pak lee. Jangan terlalu menyalahkan diri sendiri. Sebaiknya kita membawa anak ini kerumah sakit dahulu."  
  
Jaejoong dirawat dirumah sakit selama sebulan, tapi hari ke dua jaejoong dirumah sakit. Yunho dan yoochun malah harus berada di kantor kepolisian setelah menghajar kelima anak yang telah membuat jaejoong dirawat kerumah sakit.  
3 anak tewas di tempat dan 2 lagi kritis. Yunho dan yoochun hanya diam saja menatap rongkohan tubuh yang tak bernyawa itu, saat pihak berwajib menangkap mereka berdua. Keduanya hanya terseyum dan saling bercanda seperti tidak ada yang terjadi, terutama yoochun ia bahkan tertawa sangat keras.  
Di kantor polisi keduanya asik membicarakan sosok Yoo hwan, hingga mrs. Jung dan pengaacaranya datang untuk membebaskan mereka berdua, dan mengeretnya kerumah.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Sudah bosan hidup?" Raut wajah Mrs. Jung sudah sangat memerah menahan amarahnya. "Eomma, tahu yang kalian lakukan itu baik. Tapi kalian kan bisa tidak memakai cara seperti itu. Jangan mengotori tangan kalian sendiri."

"Eomma, sudahlah." Yunho mentap eommanya yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Apanya yang berlebihan lihat wajah kalian berdua sampai harus memar seperti itu. Eomma tidak mau tahu lain kali jangan buat hal seperti ini lagi!"

"Nde, arraseo." Jawab keduanya kompak.

"Eomma sudah cukup shock melihat keadaan jaejoong jangan buat eomma mati muda karena tingkah kalian. Terutama dirimu jung yunho jangan buat yoo hwan harus muncul setiap saat kasihan yoochun."

"Aniya, tidak apa-apa ahjumma." Jawab yoochun.

"Nah, lihatkan eomma. Yoochun malah tidak keberatan sama sekali."

Mrs. Jung menjitak kepala yunho. "Kau ingin mati jung yunho?"

"Aniya." Jawab yunho lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

"JUNG YUNHO, EOMMA BELUM SELESAI BERBICARA DENGAN MU." Teriak mrs. Jung.  
Yoochun hanya tersenyum saja, dia bahkan kagum sendiri dengan kelurga jung ini. Terutama yunho yang telah menjadi panutannya.

END of Flashback

Yunho hanya diam, menatap boojaenya dan lalu tersenyum. "Aniya, aku tidak membunuhnya. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, hanya saja aku membatalkan kerja sama dengan perusahaannya." Lalu yunho terdiam lagi untuk beberapa saat. _"Aku memang tidak membunuhnya secara langsung tapi yoochun lah yang menyiksanya secara mental. Itu setimpal dengan apa yang dia lakukan padamu. Bahkan mungkin dia akan segera mati." _Batin yunho.

"Jinjja, baguslah. Kasihan dia, dia hanya terlalu mencintai tuan muda sampai melakukan hal itu padaku."

"Bisa kita tidak membahasnya? Hal itu topik yang sangat rawan untuk dibicarakan, bisa saja aku sekarang menyuruh yoochun untuk membunuhnya. Dia pasti akan sangat senang sekali."

"Andwe..." Jawab jaejoong sambil memeluk yunho. "Jangan lakukan itu. Joongie tidak mau tangan tuan muda bernoda darah." Jaejoong mengelus tangan tuan mudanya perlahan. "Apa lagi harus melihat sosok yoochun yang berbeda. Rasanya sangat menyeramkan."

"Jangan begitu. Walaupun seperti itu dia teman terbaikku, yoochun pribadi yang menyenangkan hanya yoo hwan sedikit mengerikan. Mungkin." Jawab yunho sambil tertawa. "Mungkin pengalaman masa kecilnya saat kelurganya dihabisi di depan matanya yang menjadikan sosok yoo hwan muncul. Wajahnya seakan berubah setiap kali melihat darah." Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa jadi membicarakkan yoochun, kau memiliki perasaan padanya?"

Jaejoong langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aniyo, kenapa tuan muda bisa berprasangka seperti itu? Itu mana mungkin."

Yunho menarik jaejoong kedalam pelukkanya. "Arra, aku tahu kau hanya terikat padaku." Kata yunho kemudian mengecup bibir jaejoong perlahan. "Boo kau tau aku benar-benar khawatir waktu tau boojae ku tidak ada disini. Seakan semuanya lenyap tanpa bekas, begitu cepat."

Yunho memeluk jaejoong erat, menyesap aroma tubuh jaejoong sebanyak mungkin dan mengingat dengan kuat aroma itu. "Aku akan menjadi orang yang paling egois jika menyangkut tentangmu, bahkan jika kau mempunyai sayap aku akan dengan senang hati mematahkan sayap itu agar kau selalu disisiku. Tidak perduli apa yang akan terjadi seterusnya aku hanya ingin memilikimu."

Jaejoong hanya mampu diam mendengarkan ucapan tuan mudanya, tuan muda yang selalu dicintainya sejak pertama X dia bertemu. Dia bahkan rela melakukan segalanya demi tuan mudanya. Air matanya tak dapat lagi dibendungnya, serasa dia harus bersyukur atas bencana yang baru saja menimpanya, karena hal itu tuan mudanya lebih memperhatikannya lagi.

"Kenapa menangis,hah?"

"Joongie hanya terlalu bahagia sampai air mata ini tak dapat dihentikan, hiks... hiks..."

"Dasar maid pabo. Apa jadinya jika kau tidak bertemu dengan ku?" Yunho mengusap air mata jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya, lalu mengecup perlahan kelopak mata jaejoong. "Saranghae.."

"Nado, tuan muda."

Yunho tersenyum mendengar jawaban jaejoong. "Saranghae, my maid." Serunya sambil membawa jaejoong dalam pelukkan hangatnya kembali.

****

Yoochun duduk dengan santai sambil mengeser-geserkan jarinya pada layar smartphonenya, mengecek tugas beberapa bawahannya di kantor tempatnya berkerja, dan sekaligus mengecek perkerjaannya yang lain. Mengecek dengan teliti setiap nama wilayah, dan juga beberapa bisnis gelap sangjanimnya dengan beberapa gangster terkuat di korea.

"Taeyang sudah mengirimkan videonya. Aku baru saja menerimanya dan melihatnya."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan wanita itu? Parahkah?"

"Ini lebih menyakitkan dari pada dibunuh, tabi. Kau ingin melihatnya?" Tawar Yoochun yang masih mentap layar smartphonenya.

"Jika kau ingin kita sama-sama keneraka sekarang, maka aku akan mengambil smartphone itu dan melepaskann stir ini."  
Yoochun mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Cckk...ckkk... Jangan seperti itu, aku belum bisa pergi ke neraka sekarang. Masih banyak tugas dari sangjanim yang harus aku selesaikan." Yoochun kembali fokus pada smartphonenya. "Pasti aroma kamar itu sangat menarik, aku bahkkan dapat melihat tetesan darah dari salah satu pergelangan tangannya." Senyum aneh terpancar diwajahnya, lalu menghirup udara dalam-dalam. "Anyir dan beraroma karat. Merah pekat, dan cairan anyir lengket berwarna putih menyatu diudara."

TOP mencekram strinya dengan sangat kuat, walaupun dia selalu berkerja sama dengan yoochun namun dia belum terbiasa bila harus bertemu dengan sosok polos yoo hwan yang haus darah, rasanya sangat mencekam. "Aku selalu suka cara kerja kalian, sempurna dan selalu berakhir teragis." Seru yoochun yang membuat TOP terkejut.

Yoochun masih terus menatap layar smartphonenya sambil tersenyum, dia benar-benar menikmati suguhan yang di sajaikan oleh layar smartphonenya. "Obatnya benar-benar bereaksi dengan sangat baik."

"Ya, si panda itu bahkan sangat senang. Percobaan pertamanya sukses besar, jadi jiyong bisa lansung menjualnya kepasaran." Jawab Top senang. "Harga tubuhnya juga bagus ada yang membayar hingga 100 juta won lebih, masih dengan sistem yang lama. Rasakan kenikmatannya dulu baru membayarnya. Dae langsung heboh. Jam 4 pagi uang direkeningnya bertambah menjadi 750 juta won."

"Anak itu pasti akan tersenyum satu harian ini."

"_Huffh, syukurlah sudah kembali ke sosok yoochun_." Batin Top. "Ya, dia sangat senang. Jadi apa ada pekerjaan yang menarik lainnya?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada. Cuma ini sangjanim sedang dalam kondisi yang kurang baik, maidnya memburuk maka sang tuan muda juga ikut memburuk." Yoochun tersenyum hangat, lalu memasukkan smartphonenya kedalam saku celanya kerjanya. "Tidak perlu khawatir sangjanim baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa kasus kali ini kita harus mrnyiksanya? Kenapa tidak langsung membunuhnya itu kan lebih gampang."

"Aniyo, memang jika membunuhnya akan lebih mudah tapi tidak ada kesan tekanan mental yang mendalam dan lagi kita tidak menerima apapun. Mungkin bisa dikatakan hanya kepuasan menyayat-nyayat saja."

"Jadi?" Tanya Top kembali dengan tampang polosnya.

"Jadi tadi aku baru saja menyuruh taeyang menyamarkan wajah-wajah pria itu lalu menguduh video itu ke situs internet, dan mengirimkan copyiannya ke tuan GO. Pasti akan lebih menarik sekarang."

"ehm, wanita yang malang." Seru Top sambil menatap lurus jalanan yang ada didepannya. "Kita hanya perlu mengikutinya saja kan?"

"Ya, ikutin saja mungkin akan ada hal yang menarik setelah ini. Dia tidak akan berpikir dengan waras sekarang. Siapapun itu tidak akan dapat berpikir waras jika ada diposisinya, lihat saja tadi saat dia keluar dari kamar itu. Bajunya yang tidak tertutup itu menampakkan puluhan kissmark ditubuhnya, jalannya juga tidak baik mungkin saja ada bagian bawahnya yang robek dan mengeluarkan darah." Yoochun menghirup napas dalam. "darah yang segar, darah dari bagian itu sangat menyegarkan, wajahnya masih terdapat beberapa bercak sperma, apa lagi dibagian depan tubuhnya. Kau bermain dengan 5 orang pria yang seharusnya sudah menjadi appamu." Yoochun menganguk lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ckkk... tidak akan waras." Lalu tertawa renyah.

Top melambatkan mobilnya, didepannya sebentar lagi lampu merah, ia hanya berjarak satu mobil dengan mobil wanita yang diikutinya dari diskotik milik daesung. Matanya melatap lurus ke depan tak melepaskan satu detikpun hingga mobil berwarna silver itu melewati lampu merah dan ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil besar yang biasa digunakan untuk mengangkat peralatan berat seperti alat untuk membuat jalanan.

Yoochun tersenyum disampingnya, aura di mobilnya berubah sedikit kelam dan menyayat. Udara seakan semakin sulit untuk diraih, ditambah lagi warna mata itu berwarna hitam pekat, dan senyum aneh. Sosok yoo hwan muncul seketika, "Lihat, sudah ku pastikan akan ada kejadian yang menarik." Seru yoochun lalu turun dari dalam mobil menghampiri mobil silver yang diikutinya, mobil itu remuk parah dan terbalik. Begitu banyak darah kental yang menetes diatas aspal, beberapa bagian berwarna coklat kusam yang menempel dibagian mobil silver itu, mungkin kulit manusia, lalu ada jari disamping kaca mobil yang pecah. Yoochun kembali menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya. "Kau cantik seperti ini." Serunya lalu pergi dari samping mobil itu yang sekarang sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak orang.

Top hanya menatap kejadian itu dari dalam mobilnya, menunggu yoochun kembali ke dalam mobil. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa baginya ini konsikuensi jika harus berkeja dengan orang-orang berkpribadian ganda yang haus darah, kau harus membiasakan dirimu menyukai cairan pekat berwarna merah itu, semakin hancur dan tragis maka hal itu akan semakin indah bagi yoochun. Top sampai tidak menyadari yoochun sudah duduk manis didalam mobilnya.

"Indahkan, dia lebih indah seperti itu."

"Ehm, bahkan tak perlu repot-repot untuk membunuhnya. Sepertinya kami semua makan gaji buta kali ini." Canda Top sambil memainkan jari-jarinya di kemudi seakan kemudi itu piano.

"Kau mau melihat videonya?" Tawar yoochun. "Sepertinya ini akan lama dan kita akan terjebak disini untuk waktu yang akan lama tabi. Jadi ini lihat saja." Seru yoochun sambil memberikan smartphonenya pada Top.

Top mengambil smartphone itu lalu menekannya untuk mulai memainkan video didalamnya.


	6. Chapter 6

Makasih ya buat semua komentarnya...  
membangun banget ^^

Makasih semua yang udah mau baca tulisan aku yang masih banyak kekuarangan ini

**THE REASON**

"Oppa.. Mianhae!" Buliran air mata itu kembali jatuh. "Mianhae, ini bukan keinginan ku oppa. Kau yang membuat ku melakukan hal ini. Tidak bisakah kau menjadi oppa ku yang dulu?"  
Ia sadar takkan ada yang mendengarkan keluhannya, bahkan namja yang sangat disayanginya itu juga takkan pernah mendengarkannya. Takkan ada lagi oppanya yang dingin seperti salju namun dapat menghangatkannya. "Kenapa oppa bertunangan dengan namja sialan itu? Apa tidak bisa menunggu ku? Aku bahkan belum sempat membalas kebaikkan oppa, tapi oppa langsung pergi begitu saja." Butiran keristal bening itu selalu mengalir setiap saat.

#Flashback

"Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?"

"Kami hanya ingin bermain dengan mu, murid beasiswa sekolah ini, pasti menarik." Jawab salah satu yeoja dari ke 6 yeoja yang ada. 2 yeoja yang lain dengan sigap memegang tangan murid beasiswa itu, merapatkannya ketembok belakang perpuskataan tua disekolahnya. 2 yeoja lagi sudah bersiap dengan beberapa cat, tepung, dan telur.

"Aku tidak ada masalah dengan kalian. Kenapa kalian melakukan ini pada ku?"

"Diamlah Yoona." Jawab salah satunya dan langsung menuangkan cat berwarna hitam pekat itu ketubuh yoona. "Kau tahu sekolah ini tidak suka dengan murid beasiswa, apa lagi jika murid itu terlalu tidak enak untuk dipandang." Tepung mendarat kesekujur tubuh yoona.

"Ehm, maaf mengganggu. Tapi kalian sangat menganggu ku."

Para yeoja itu semuanya terdiam, saling menatap satu sama lain. Mencari asal suara yang mengganggu mereka. "Aku diatas sini." Namja itu menjulurkan kepalanya dari jendela yang jaraknya kurang dari 1 meter.

"Kibum sumbae."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?" Kata kibum lalu melompat keluar dari dalam perpustakaan itu melalui jendela. "Bagaimana yeoja cantik dan berasal dari kelurga terpandang seperti kalian dapat menyakiti murid terpintar di sekolah ini?" Kibum berjalan pelan mendekati yoona dan kumpulan yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Tapi sumbae, dia tidak pantas ada di sekolah ini."

"Ehm, bukan kalian yang menentukan dia pantas atau tidak berada di sekolah ini. Dia bahkan ribuan kali lebih bagus dan pantas dari pada dirimu,sunnyssi." Kibum menatap sunny dengan tajam. "Pergilah dan jangan pernah mengganggunya lagi jika kalian masih ingin berada disekolah ini."

Para yeoja itu langsung pergi, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, terlalu takut untuk berurusan dengan snow white yang terkenal dingin di sekolah ini, apalagi ia sepupu dari lee seung hyun. "Kau baik-baik saja yoonassi?" Tanya kibum lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan membersihkan wajah yoona yang sudah terkena cat hitam dan tepung.

"Gomawo sumbae." Yonna benar-benar bersyukur kibum sambae menolongnya, kalu tidak dia tidak tahu akan jadi seperti apa dirinya.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah, dan jangan menyerah jika seseorang melukai mu kau harus melawan. Jika seseorang merebut milikmu, kau harus mengambilnya kembali. Jangan diam dan pasrah saja."

#END of Flashback

"Kau ingat oppa, kau sendiri yang berkata padaku jika seseorang merebut milikmu, kau harus mengambilnya kembali, jangan diam dan pasrah saja. Kini aku berusaha merebut hal yang seharusnya menjadi milikku." Yoona menghapus air matanya. "Dulu aku bisa selalu ada disampingmu, melihatmu, bahkan selalu seperti sebuah lem yang merekat padamu. Aku rindu saat-saat seperti itu oppa." Yoona tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya. "Tapi suatu pagi aku tidak dapat lagi menemukanmu,oppa. Rasanya terlalu ringan seperti kapas dan hampa, kau membawa pergi segalanya bersamamu, bersama hawa dinginmu yang selalu menghangatkan ku." Bibirnya bergetar pelan, untuk menahan rasa pilu yang menusuknya seketika.

"Aku akan selalu menjadi egois untukmu,oppa. Bahkan jika diriku sendiri harus menjadi gantinya itu bukan masalah yang besar untukku, asal kau disisiku oppa." Yoona menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari kibum. "Kau tetap hangat oppa, sehangat musim semi." Yoona tersenyum hangat sambil menatap wajah kibum yang terdapat beberapa goresan luka kecil.

Sore ini angin bertiup sangat lembut membawa kehangatan tersendiri, beberapa helai daun yang telah berubah warna menjadi orange pun mulai berguguran sedikit demi sedikit. Musim semi gugur mulai menampakkan wujudnya.

Namja itu dengan hati-hati membantu namja yang satu lagi memakan soupnya yang sangat hangat, tinggal dirumah sakit untuk 2 bulan ini sangat menyiksa ia bahkan tidak dapat memakan segala jenis makananan yang sangat diinginkannya. Semua makanannya harus yang mengandung kalsium tinggi, untuk membantunya cepat sembuh.

Beberapa lukanya sudah membaik hanya tinggal luka yang sangat parah saja yang membutuhkan waktu lebih lama lagi. Seperti tangan kanannya yang harus dipasang gips, sisanya sudah lumayan membaik, bakhan luka dibagian belakang kepalanya sudah kering dan mulai ada helaian rambut yang tumbuh, bersyukur rambutnya yang dulu agak sedikit panjang jadi dapat menutupi bagian yang harus dipangkas habis untuk menjahit luka. Dia tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang yang baru akan wamil.

"Wonnie, aku ingin kembali ke jepang."

"Wea?"

"Hanya merasa di jepang lebih baik daripada di korea, hanya itu saja."

"Jika kembali ke Jepang, bummie harus sendirian di sana. Bagaimana?" Sebenarnya terlalu sulit untuk menlepaskan apa yang telah menjadi milikmu tapi jika itu hal yang terbaik mungkin lebih baik mencobanya sedikit saja. "Wonnie tidak mungkin melepaskan perusahaan begitu saja, bummie kan bisa di korea saja. Kita tidak akan membahas soal penabrak itu, hanya fokus pada penyembuhan saja." Siwon tidak ingin kembali mengambil resiko harus berhadapan pada sosok dingin kibum lagi hanya karena membicarakan soal namja yang menabraknya hingga ia harus dirawat itensif dirumah sakit, ia tidak ingin sosok hangatnya itu lenyap berganti pada sosok dingin yang melebihi es dikutub.

"Aniyo, donghae hyung bisa mengurus perusahaan ini sementara." Kibum berhenti memakan soupnya. Dia hanya menatap soup itu sebentar lalu mengaduk-aduk isinya. Dia bahkan masih ingat ketika yeoja itu datang pertama kali, menangis sambil mengenggam tangannya. Ia yakin ia tidak bermimpi suara itu bahkan terasa sangat nyata ditelinganya, lengket dengan erat di dalam rongga ingatannya, seperti lem. Yeoja yang dulu selalu mengikutinya kemanapun, ada disaat apapun, walaupun tidak mengganggu namun membuatnya sedikit risih. "Namja itu tidak bersalah, aku yang kurang hati-hati saja."

"Iya wonnie tahu, jadi kita tidak akan membahas namja itu. Kita akan membiarkannya bebas,tapi jika bummie ingin kembali ke jepang itu tidak masalah, eomma akan merawat bummie dengan baik." Siwon terseyum namun rasanya berbeda sangat berbeda. Apa yang dikhawatirkannya kembali lagi, sosok dingin itu akan kembali lagi.

#Flashback

Setiap saat hanya dapat mentap wajah dinginnya, menjadi pelindungnya tanpa diperdulikan. Bahkan harus bertahan menjadi tameng sosok yang indah namun penuh luka.

"Hyung jaga bummie,ya! Aku tidak mungkin menjaganya jika harus menetap di korea, lihat wajahnya semakin memutih, sepertinya beku."

"Jangan bercanda, seunghyun."

Namja yang dipanggil dengan seunghyun itu hanya tersenyum mentap hyung yang sudah lama tidak diihatnya. Terasa nada khawatir walaupun tidak terlalu tampak. "Aku sudah bilang pada ahjumma, kalau aku akan kembali ke korea hari ini. Ahjumma bilang bummie bisa bersama hyung untuk beberapa hari ini."

"Ehm, aku tahu."

"Jika bummie menangis hyung hanya perlu memeluknya, jika dia diam saja ajaklah dia berbicara. Jika dia tidak mau makan paksalah hyung, sering-seringlah tersenyum lembut padanya, jangan pernah membentaknya. Dia keras kepala jadi bersabarlah menghadapinya,hyung."

"Iya aku tahu. Kau tak perlu mengingatkan ku, aku tahu semua hal tentangnya."

"Jangan pernah menyinggung soal appa dan eommanya dia masih belum dapat menerima kenyataan jika orangtuanya telah tiada,hyung."

Namja itu menatap lekat sosok namja yang sedang tertidur di kamarnya. "Kemarin setelah pemakaaman aku langsung membawanya terbang ke jepang agar hyung bisa menjaganya, aku akan mengurus beberapa hal di korea. Aku tidak mungkin menjaganya sekaligus, lagian hyung yang sudah bertugas menjaganya sejak hyung berumur 10 tahun, jadi aku hanya mempercepat tugas hyung. Ingat hyung anak umur 17 tahun itu labil." Tercetak senyum aneh diwajah seunghyun.

"Arra, kau tidak perlu mejelaskan secara lengkap aku sudah mengerti."

"Baguslah, aku percaya padamu hyung."

Mulai dari saat itu lah, penderitaan seorang choi siwon dimulai dia harus berhadapan pada sosok dingin kim kibum, sosok dingin nan hampa yang penuh luka. Bahkan untuk terseyum saja butuh waktu hampir 1 tahun bersama.

#End Of Flashback

Siwon tidak ingin kembali sosok dingin kim kibum yang harus dihadapinnya, cukup rasanya ia selama ini berusaha setengah mati untuk bisa sedekat ini dengan kibum. Dia tidak ingin kembali menjadi orang asing bagi kibum. Apapun permintaan kibum ia akan menurutinya.

"Tapi aku ingin woonie ikut bersamaku ke jepang."

"Wonnie tidak bisa bummie, kantor cabang di korea harus woonie yang mengurusnya."

"Aniya, bummie maunya bersama wonnie." Kibum meletakkan peralatan makannya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari siwon. "Baiklah jika wonnie tidak mau, itu bukan hal yang sulit. Wonnie yang memilihnya. Pergilah, aku ingin tidur." Kibum merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutup kedua matanya setelah memunggungi siwon.

Siwon menatap punggung itu, punggung hangat itu. Apakah semua akan kembali menjadi seperti es dan beku?

**  
**"Walaupun kibum bilang ia ingin masalah ini tidak dilanjutkan, aku akan tetap membuat perhitungan dengannya."

"Apa hal itu tidak masalah,siwon?"

"Aniya,hyung. Hanya kita bredua yang mengetahuinya." Siwon menatap arlojinya sesaat. "Kibum akan berangkat ke Jepang minggu depan, aku rasa kita bisa mengurusnya. Kibum juga tidak akan tahu masalah ini."

"Baiklah."

"Gomawo, hyung."

"Kalau begitu besok siang, aku akan ke kantor untuk menyerahkan berkas-berkasnya. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika butuh bantuan." Namja itu terseyum hangat.

Makasih juga yang dah review di FF only you aku...  
Maaf, telat banget aq uptodatenya ^^ baru sempet... ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Happy read...  
Bentar lagi tamat ^^

**Fever**

Kibum mentap layar smartphonenya yang sedikit lecet, pandangannya lalu mengarah ke jendela kamar tempat dimana ia dirawat. Matanya terus menerwang keluar tapi tampak tak fokus kepada apapun, hanya melamun mungkin. Hingga mata itu nyaris membulat saat menatap sosok yeoja yang mengaku nyaris membunuhmya. Yeoja itu membuka pintu kamar kibum dan tersenyum manis pada kibum.

"Oppa."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini yoonassi?" Jawab kibum. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyanya masih dengan keterkejutan melihat yoona ada didepannya, gadis yang sangat dihindarinya.

"Aku menginginkan dirimu oppa. Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu."

"Seperti dulu?" Kibum mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu? Seperti dulu bagaimana?" Kibum mencoba berpikir apa maksud yeoja yang ada didepannya.

"Aku ingin kibum oppa ku yang selalu ada disisiku."

"Apa maksudmu aku ada disisimu, kau salah besar. Bukan aku yang selalu ada disisimu tapi kau yang selalu mengikuti ku kemanapun."

"Oppa."

"Dan kau yang telah mengambil orangtua ku."

"Oppa itu bukan maksudku."

"Pergilah aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi." Air mata kibum mengalir turun tanpa bisa dihentikan lagi. "Kau bahkan mengambil hal yang paling berarti untukku." Kenangan buruk itu menyeruak kembali kedalam benaknnya, kenangan dimana sepasang peri yang membawamu kedunia pergi dan takkan kembali.

"Itu bukan salahku oppa. Itu semua karena namja itu,oppa. Dia yang membuatku seperti ini, semua salahnya. SALAHNHYA." Yoona menaikkan nada bicaranya, dia benci bahkan teramat benci dengan bosnya.

"Pergilah, aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi. Ku mohon padamu."  
Hanya air mata yang tampak sangat jelas, serta aroma kebemcian dan cinta yang tulus. "Oppa, ku mohon percayalah padaku." Air mata jelas mengalir dari kedua bola mata jernih wanita itu. "Aku tidak sengaja,oppa. Kenapa kau harus membeciku sedalam itu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidak membenci orang yang telah mengambil hal yang paling berharga bagi dirimu? Kalau saja kau melihat lampu itu berwarna hijau, kalau saja kau menyebrang dengan hati-hati, kalau saja kau tidak sedang mabuk sehingga tidak teledor, kalau saja aku yang mati pasti semua akan lebih baik."

"Ya, kalau saja oppa tidak menolongku pasti aku tidak akan mencintaimu. Kalau saja, oppa tidak menerima perjodohan itu maka aku tidak akan mabuk, semua ini tidak akan terjadi." Yoona kembali menyalahkan kibum bahkan atas apa yang seharusnya tak terjadi.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANGKU."

Yoona diam ini pertama kali baginya, kibum membentaknya. Bahkan dulu kibum tetap akan tersenyum manis padanya walau apapun yang ia lakukan sampai kejadian 4 tahun lalu yang lalu. Kejadian dimana kedua orangtua kibum meninggal karenanya. Mobil itu mengalihkan arah saat ia yang dalam kondisi mabuk tiba-tiba menyebrang jalan. Beruntung baginya ia tidak terluka sedikitpun, tapi pengendara mobil itu tewas ditempat karena mobil yang dikendarain itu menabrak sebuah mini market yang terdapat tabung gas didepannya. Gas itu meledak dan ya semua terbakar termasuk mobil putih itu tak ada yang tersisa dari semua itu. Bahkan setelah kejadian itu berlalu cukup lama dan kibum mengilang, yoona baru tahu jika pemilik mobil itu adalah orangtua kibum. Orang yang dianggapnya seharusnya menjadi calon mertuanya, orang yang seharusnya menjadi pemibibingnya dengan kibum, orang yang seharusnya tersenyum selalu padanya, namun hal lain terjadi kedua orang itu menjadi orang yang tewas karena kecerobohannya.

"Pergilah, ku mohon." Seru kibum pelan.

"Oppa..."

"Pergilah. Kau bahkan rela membuatku seperti ini. Kau juga mulai meneror rumahku, lebih baik kau menjauh dariku. Kau akan sakit beribu kali jika masih terus mengharapkan ku. Kau bahkan bisa saja mati sekarang juga jika dia tahu kau yang menyebabkan ini semua, siwon atau seung hyun bisa saja melakukan hal-hal yang diluar akan sehat." Kibum menghapus air matanya. "Ku mohon jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku."

"Aku tidak melalukan itu, aku tidak akan meningggalkanmu." Yoona masih saja ingin kibum kembali ke sisinya, hanya namja itu yang dicintainya, hanya seorang kim kibum yang dapat membuatnya terseyum, dan hanya dia seorang yang dapat memiliki kim kibum.

"Cukup! Berhentilah berbohong." Kibum menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku tahu ini semua perbuatan mu, bahkan kau sudah mengakuinya." Kibum mentap yeoja itu. "Kau sendiri yang mengaku dan aku mendengarkannya."

"Kau tidak punya bukti oppa, tidak akan ada yang mempercayaimu." Seru yoona. "Bahkan kasus ini kau sendiri yang tidak ingin menyelesaikannya, dan key sudah dilepaskan dari semua ini."

"Ya, aku sendiri yang tidak ingin melanjutkan kasus ini karena aku tahu namja itu tidak bersalah. Kau yang mengasutnya. Walaupun aku tidak memiliki bukti siwon akan mempercayai ku. Bahkan jika seluruh orang mengatakan aku pembohong siwon tetap akan mempercayaiku."

Yoona tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan kibum benar siwon akan mempercayainya, bahkan jika kibum meminta siwon untuk terjeun ke dalam jurang namja itu akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Kau tidak perlu melihat seperti apa protektifnya seorang Choi, kau hanya cukup menatap matanya maka kau akan tahu. "Berhentilah,yoona. Aku bukan namja yang baik untukmu. Aku tidak pantas denganmu. Aku bahkan sudah melupakan semuanya, bagiku cukup hanya dengan siwon semua akan baik-baik saja." Kibum mentap yeoja itu yang hanya diam dan mengangis, dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang semuanya seakan terlalu rumit untuk saat ini. Dia ingin semuanya kembali normal kembali keawal. Apakah ke jepang akan membuat semua ini menjadi lebih baik? Atau akan tetap sama? Bagaimana dengan kematian kedua orangtuanya? Dia hanya beranggapan semua itu hanya kecelakaan dan tak perlu dipermasalahkan. Hanya saja kenapa yeoja ini harus datang merusak semuanya?

"Aku tahu oppa, namja itu akan selalu mempercayaimu. Semua terlihat jelas di wajahnya, tapi jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu maka dia juga tidak akan pantas memilikimu."

"ANDWE...!" Teriak kibum. "Jika sesuatu terjadi padanya aku yang akan langsung berhadapan denganmu Im Yoonassi."  
Yoona mudur beberapa langkah. "Aku akan melakukannya oppa, HANYA AKU YANG PANTAS DISISIMU." Yoona berlari keluar dari kamar kibum, dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa semua yang dilakukannya menyakiti orang yang paling berharga hanya karena egonya.

Kibum meraih smarthponenya mengetik sesuatu didalamnya, setelah menekan send ia meletakkan kembali smartphone itu disamping bantalnya, lalu mentap keluar.

Namja itu tersenyum manis menatap namja lain yang sedang asik berada didalam mimpinya ia teringat kembali kejadian tadi malam, malam yang indah. Walaupun hanya tuan muda dan maid sekarang maidnya menjadi utuh hanya miliknya. Ya, miliknya setelah malam tadi. Namja itu terkikih pelan, lalu mengusap wajah namja satu lagi.

"Lihat, kau sangat indah hah!" Serunya pelan, "Tubuhmu sangat menarik dan pas jika dipeluk dan terasa hangat sekali. Bagaimana tubuh kecil ini terasa sangat pas untukku?" Serunya lagi lalu tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus pelan wajah cantik itu. "Matanya yang seperti mata kucing." Ibu jarinya mengelus mata yang tertutup itu. "Bibirnya yang lembut." Kini jari itu meraba bibir termanis didunia, "Pipi yang selalu bersemu jika menatapku bahkan sejak pertama bertemu." Jari-jarinya perlahan meraba pipi itu. "lehernya yang putih dan panjang." Merabanya pelan-sepelan mungkin. "Terakhir pinggang ramping ini." Kedua tangan itu melingkar erat di pinggan yang ramping dan kecil. "Bahkan pingganggya sangat kecil dan rapuh."

Cup~

Ia mencium bibir merah itu. "Pagi boojae..."  
Yang dipanggil boojae tadi langsung membuka kedua matanya, lalu mengusapnya pelan. "Tuan muda." Serunya dengan pipi bersemu, "Apa yang tuan muda lakukan?"

"Morning kiss."

"Morning kiss?"

"Semua pasangan itu harus berbagi morning kiss setiap pagi."

"Bukannya tuan muda selalu mengecup leher ku jika mau pergi ke kantor?" Tanya jaejoong polos.

Yang dipangil tuan muda tadi hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Siap kan sarapan ya boojae, aku harus ke kantor." Ucapnya lalu kembali lagi mengecup kilat bibir maidnya sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Jaejoong hanya mentap punggung tuan mudanya dengan wajah merah padam, bisanya tuan mudanya itu berjalan dengan keadaan naked, walaupun kadang tuan mudanya tidur dengan keadaan naked tapi kali ini kan beda. Beda rasanya biasanya jaejoong sudah bangun pagi-pagi hari dan sedang menyiapkan sarapan tidak pernah melihat ini semua secara live, begini. "Ottohke?" ucapnya lalu bergeser pelan turun dari tempat tidur, mengambil pakaian bersih yang ada dilemari, dan memakainya. "Omona~ pungungku sakit sekali, dan sangat nyeri disana."

Jaejoong berjalan dengan tertatih sambil memegangi punggungnya.

Dengan cekatan namja itu membuat sarapan pagi untuk tuan mudanya, mencampurkan bahan-banah yang telah disiapkanya dengan nasi dan khimci sampai terciptalah nasi goreng khimci. Ia menata piring diatas meja makan lalu menuangkan susu digelasnya dan tuan mudanya.

"Ehmmmm..." Namja itu menghirup aroma yang sangat harum pagi ini. Aromanya lebih harum berkali-kali lipat dibanding pagi-pagi sebelumnya. "Boojae semakin harum." Lalu mengecup pipi boojaenya sekilas, dan tidak lupa mengeratkan hug backnya.

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan tuan mudanya. "Sarapannya sudah siap tuan muda." Lalu mendorong tuan mudanya pelan merenggangkan pelukannya tapi bukannya merenggang pelukkan itu semakin erat. "Nanti tuan muda bisa terlambat ke kantor."

Sang tuan muda malah asik menatap maidnya lalu tersenyum. "Itu perusahaan milik ku, walaupun terlambat tidak akan ada yang berani memecatku." Lalu kembali mengecup bibir maidnya sekilas. "Kenapa tidak memanggil dengan Yunho atau yunnie, pasti terdengar sangat imut."

"Aniyo." Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Sudah terbiasa dengan memanggil tuan muda, mungkin jika dengan tuan muda yunnie mungkin bisa." Lalu mengecup pipi tuan mudanya.

"Lihat maid kesayangan ku sekarang sudah mesum." Yunho terkikik pelan lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Ayo, sarapan sebelum aku berubah pikiran dengan sarapan dengan menu kim jaejoong, dan menelepon yoochun untuk minta libur tambahan." Ucap yunho lalu duduk dibangkunya.

Jaejoong membeku ditempat beberapa saat, lalu cepat-cepat duduk di kursinya dan meminum susunya hingga setengah gelas sambil melirik ke arah tuan mudanya. _"semoga tuan muda tidak berubah pikiran, aku tidak ingin tubuhku hancur hari ini."_ Serunya didalam hati.

"Berhenti menatapku secara diam-diam boojae atau aku akan melahapmu." Seru yunho sambil tersenyum sekilas, lalu kembali melahap sarapannya.

****

"Makanlah bummie.. walaupun hanya sedikit saja." Siwon mengarahkan sendok berisi bubur itu kearah kibum, dan sebelahnya ada susu dengan kalsium tinggi.

"Aku akan makan kalau wonnie ikut denganku ke jepang." Kibum memalingkan wajahnya, semuanya sudah jelas korea bukan jadi tempat yang baik untuknya. Cukup sudah berurusan dengan yeoja itu, orangtuanya dan key sudah menjadi buktinya. Kasihan namja itu bahkan ia rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri hanya karena cinta. "Bodoh." Pikir kibum.

Siwon meletakkan sendok dan bubur itu keatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur kibum "Bummie~ mengertilah chagiya. Aku harus tetap berada disini, jebal." Siwon meraih kedua tangan itu lalu mengenggamnya erat. "Masih banyak urusan kantor yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Ehm, aku tahu kantor segala-galanya untukmu."

Jleb~ rasanya benar-benar tertusuk siwon benar-benar salah dengan kata-katanya. "Aniyo, bukan begitu maksud aku chagiya." Siwon diam beberapa saat. "Aku akan mengurus tentang kantor jika sudah siap aku akan ke jepang, aku janji."

kibum menatap siwon lagi lalu tersenyum hangat. Senyum membunuhnya "Jinja? Wonnie akan ke jepang?"

"Iya.. aku pasti akan ke jepang." Siwon terseyum lega kibum memanggilnya dengan wonnie kembali, benar-benar bersyukur sepenuh hati.

Kibum langsung memeluk siwon, dengan erat. Lupa jika tangannya di gips.

Krret~~

Pintu kamar 525 itu terbuka dan yang tampak sorang namja yang lumayan tampan serta imut, "Mianhae, harus menggangggu saat-saat lovey dovey ini." Ucap namja itu sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar itu. "Ah, sepertinya kalian baik-baik saja. Tidak seru..."

"Lee seunghyun, diam kau!" Ucap kibum masih tetap memeluk siwon dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ckckck... lihat hyung sikap istrimu ini, aku sudah susah-susah meluangkan waktu untuk datang kesini sambutannya malah mengecewakanku."

Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi reaksi dari sepupu tunangannya itu, lalu mengelus surai hitam kibum yang masih dipelukannya, dia suka kibumnya yang seperti ini.

"Sudah pulang saja sana! Kau bahkan baru datang sekarang ini. Kemana saja selama ini? Terlalu sibuk,eoh?" Ucap kibum sambil melihat sepupunya itu, lalu melepaskan pelukkanya.

Seunghyun atau yang biasa dipanggil seungri itu hanya tersenyum menganggapi reaksi kibum, dan duduk disamping tempat tidur kibum

"Kibum hyung kemarikan lenganmu biar ku beri tanda tangan digipsnya dengan gratis. Kau kan tahu aku sangat terkenal." Seunghyun meraih gips itu lalu mengeluarkan spidol dari dalam satu jas biruya. Dengan santai ia mencoret-coret gips itu dan menggambar sebuah wajah panda besar dengan apel disampingnya. "Eomma selalu menelephone ku untuk menjengukmu hyung, padahal kan sudah ada siwon hyung yang menjagamu tapi kenapa aku harus menjengukmu?"

Kibum mengangkat lengan kirinya dan langsung mendaratkan pukulan cintanya pada seunghyun. "Kau bagus pergi saja sana." Usir kibum untuk ke dua kalinya sambil menarik tangannya yang digips.

"Aku belum siap mengambar jangan ditarik nanti hasilnya akan jelek tahu." Ucap seunghyun lalu menarik lengan kibum dan menggambarnya lagi. "Eomma ku bilang kau harus minum susu yang high kalsium hyung, trus banyak makan buah juga. Jangan terlalu keras kepala dan banyak bergerak hyung atau siwon hyung akan meninggalkanmu.."

Kibum menggembungkan pipinya sambil menatap siwon. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu kibum chagiya~." Ucap siwon lalu mengecup pipi kibum sekilas.

"Wah, lihat pasangan ini benar-benar tidak tahu kondisi. Aku yang polos ini ternodai." Ucap seungri histeris. "Kibum hyung sudah menghipnotismu,ya hyung sampai kau tunduk seperti itu dengannya." Seungri meletakkan spidolnya setelah selesai menggambar. "Aku bawa oleh-oleh untuk mu hyung."

"Jinja? Apa yang kau bawa tapi kau tidak membawa apapun dari tadi kecuali spidol itu." Kibum menunjuk spidol yang ada diatas selimutnya.

Siwon terkikih melihat tingkah kedua sepupu ini.

"Aku membawa ini." Seunhyun mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil yang berisi obat berwarna-warni lalu menyerahkannya pada siwon. "Hyung, eomma mu bilang kalian bisa kembali ke jepang jika memberinya cucu jadi aku bawakan obat ini supaya kalian memberikan keponakkan cucu buat nyonya choi dan keponakkan buat ku." Jawab seunghyun dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya sedangkan kedua manausia yang lain hanya bisa diam membisu. "Hahahaha..." Seunghyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku hanya bercanda itu obat untuk menyembuhkan kibum hyung. Kalian tidak perlu membeku seperti itu." Seunghyun kembali tertawa. "Eomma ku yang mengirimkannya langsung dari jerman. Obat itu sangat baik untuk mempercepat kesembuhan terhadap tulang, jadi jangan membeku seperti itu. Kalian sangat aneh."

Siwon menjitak kepala seunghyun. "Kau jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh lee seunghyun."

"Appo hyung!" Seunghyun mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja diberi pukulan hangat oleh siwon. "Kalian ini pasangan yang suka memukul,ya?" Tanya seunghyun, "Apa kalian diranjang juga suka saling memukul?"

"LEE SEUNGHYUN...!" Teriak kedua namja itu kompak.

"Diam hyung kalian membuat kuping ku sakit TAU!"

"Kirimkan karangan bunga kerumah dukanya."

"Sudah saya kirimkan sajangnim. Ada lagi yang harus dilakukan?"

"Aku rasa tidak ada, tapi terima kasih yoochun. Kau selalu bisa diandalkan. Kau teman terbaikku."

"Aniya itu hanya hal yang biasa... Bahkan kau selalu memberiku tugas-tugas yang sangat menyenangkan, sajangnim."

Namja yang dipanggil sajangnim itu tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita bisa segera pulang." Padahal jam dikantor masih menunjukkan pukul 12.19 KST jam menjelang makan siang.

"Nde, sajangnim." Yoochun keluar dari ruangan yunho sambil mengetik sesuatu di smartphonenya.

Yunho merapikan seluruh file yang ada di atas mejanya setelah memeriksa semuanya secara teliti, mentap frame foto kecil yang berisi eomma, appa, boojae dan dirinya. Drrreeettt... Smartphone miliknya bergetar ada sebuah pesan masuk.

From : Myboojae  
Subject : -

_Tuan muda yunnie~  
Eomma tuan muda yunnie ada di apartemen kita.. ^-^  
Eomma tuan muda yunnie dan joongie sudah ada dibandara sekarang.  
_  
Yunho menatap layar smartphonenya kembali sampai tiga kali membaca pesan singkat itu, lalu dengan segera ia menekan tombol hijau di layar ponselnya.. Menunggu beberapa saat sebelum telephone itu tersambung.

"Kau dimana? Apa yang kau lakukan bersama eomma?"

"Joongie dengan eomma dibandara."

Yunho menatap bingung meja kerjanya sedang berpikir apa maksud boojaenya. "Untuk apa dibandara? Eomma kembali ke korea?"

"Aniya..." Jaejoong refleks menggeleng seakan-akan tuan mudanya ada didepannya. Mrs. Jung hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah jaejoong yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai menantunya.

"Sini.." Mrs. Jung meraih smartphone jaejoong.

"Jadi buat apa boojae? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Eomma akan membawa joongie ke jepang." Jawab Mrs. Jung jaejoong hanya bisa diam saja, dia terlalu mencintai melebihi tuan mudanya kadang.

"Eomma tidak bisa melakukan hal itu sesuka hati eomma, boojae juga belum tentu nyaman berada di jepang."

"Setidaknya dia aman di jepang dengan eomma! Yunnie kira eomma tidak tahu apapun tentang apa yang yunnie lakukan disini."

"Tapikan... eomma.."

"Tidak ada tapi tapian jung yunho."

Yunho terdiam saat ini eommanya memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya jung yunho maka akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan hidupnya sekarang. "Aku akan ikut ke jepang jika begitu."

"ANDWE.. yunnie jangan membatah jika masih ingin bertemu dengan joongiemu. Tinggallah dengan yoochun, kau bisa ke jepang kalau situasinya telah lancar." Mrs. Jung melihat jaejoong yang hanya duduk diam menunggu lalu ia mengecilkan suaranya. "Cukup eomma tahu tentang yeoja itu. Eomma tidak menyalahkan yunnie, tapi lain kali jangan libatkan joongie dalam situasi yang bahaya. Beruntung dia kecelakaan bagaimana jika yoochun membunuhnya secara langsung, eomma yang akan menghukum kalian berdua, sudahlah eomma mau berangkat sekarang."

"Eomma... jangan ditutup dulu.." Tapi yang terdengar hanya nada tuttt...tuttt... tanda bahwa telephon itu telah diputuskan oleh sebelah pihak.

Yunho mambanting ponselnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping. "Bagaimana aku bisa memiliki eomma seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa seperti itu?" Ucapnya frustasi lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Bagaimana eomma bisa membawa boojae ke jepang dengan sesuka hatinya?"

Racunya lagi. Dengan kasar yunho mennarik telphone kantornya lalu menekan beberapa angka menunggu beberapa saat hingga sambungan itu tersambung.

"Appa..."

"Ada apa yunho?"

"Eomma membawa boojae ke jepang appa."

"Ah, ternyata eomma ke korea ya! Pantas appa tadi pagi tidak menemukan eommamu disamping appa."

"Yah! Appa! Aku serius, eomma membawa boojae ke jepang."

"Nde, jadi apa yang harus appa lakukan? Kau kan tahu eommamu seperti apa, semua keinginanya tidak bisa dibantah,yunho."

Yunho bingung harus bagaimana bahkan appanya tidak dapat menolongnya. "Tapi kan appa suami eomma."

"Itu bukan jaminan untuk membuat eommamu mengalah,yunho."

"Appa... Apa appa tega melihatku tanpa boojae. Siapa yang akan mengurusku?" Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, bingung sendiri. Jika dia dan boojaenya maka dia yang berkuasa tapi jika eomma dan appanya, malahan appanya yang tersiksa.

"Kau sudah dewasa belajarlah hidup dengan mandiri. Kemarin mata-mata eommamu sudah memberikan semua berita lengkap tentangmu dan yang paling membuat heboh waktu eomma mu tahu jaejoong diculik. Seisi rumah heboh dibuatnya."

Terlihat aura hitam dibalik punggung yunho seakan-akan ada kilat disana. "MWO! Kenapa eomma menyewa mata-mata? Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan appa?"

"Bersabarlah, kerjakan semua urusan kantor jika semua sudah benar-benar beres kau bisa terbang ke Jepang untuk berlibur beberapa hari."

"Tapi appa sekarangkan sedang pencarian perusahaan baru untuk menjadi patner dan sedang pembangunan lokasi baru."

"Kalau begitu berjuanglah. Sudah,ya appa masih ada rapat lagi." Mr. Jung menutup sambungan telphonenya.  
Yunho membanting gagang telephone kantornya ini barang ke 2 yang rusak saat ini. "PARK YOOCHUN!" Teriaknya dari dalam ruangannya.

"PARK YOOCHUN." Semua karyawaan membeku di tempatnya mendengar sajangnim mereka berteriak-teriak.

.

"Ini kamar joongie." Mrs. Jung menunjukkan sebuah kamar dengan branda kecil, kamar itu berwarna putih bersih. Hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur king side, sebuah lemari, dan meja kecil dibranda. Jaejoong langsung saja merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur king sidenya.

Mrs. Jung duduk disamping tempat tidur itu dan mengelus surai hitam jaejoong. "Joongie, sepertinya ada yang joongie rahasiakan."

"Aniyo." Jawab jaejoong sesaat lalu diam membisu.

Mrs. Jung mentap jaejoong lembut lalu tersenyum. "Jika joongie merasa nyaman dengan merahasiakannya, eomma tidak keberatan." Ucap  
Mrs. Jung masih sambil megelus surai hitam jaejoong.

Jaejoong menjerap-jerapkan matanya. _"Ah, eomma yunnie selalu dapat menebak semuanya dengan benar." _Serunya dalam hati. "Joongie mengingat semuanya, semua masa lalu itu eomma." Ucapnya sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Mrs. Jung. "Joongie bahkan ingat jika sebenarnya saat itu joongie yang salah hingga mobil nyonya besar menabrak joongie, tapi joongie bersyukur karena itu bisa bertemu dengan tuan muda dan nyonya besar."

Mrs. Jung memasang wajah menyeramkannya, jika joongie memanggilnya denga nyonya besar. Hal itu pasti karena terbawa kebiasaan jika memanggil yunho dengan tuan muda. Kadang Joongienya jadi memangilnya dengan nyonya besar. Sejak pertama bertemu mereka berdua jadi memiliki panggilan tuan muda dan boojae sebagai maidnya. "Eomma, panggil dengan eomma jangan nyonya besar."

"Mianhae eomma."

"Dipanggil eomma lebih baik, jadi lanjutkan cerita joongie tadi." Mrs. Jung tersenyum lebar.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu ada seorang yeoja yang menyuruh orang untuk menculik joongie, tapi joongie baik-baik saja. Tuan muda yunnie dan yoochun menyelamatkan joongie, tapi joongie takut sesuatu terjadi pada yeoja itu."

"Yeoja itu baik-baik saja, joongie." Mrs. Jung tersenyum, ada lagi yang harus dirahasiakannya pada joongie polosnya ini. Bahkan jaejoong tidak tahu jika ahjussi yang membelinya sempat harus dibereskan oleh Mrs. Jung karena meminta jaejoong dikembalikan padanya. Ditambah lagi ketika eomma jaejoong datang ke kediaman keluarga jung untuk meminta anak semata wayangnya. Ah, Mrs. Jung benar-benar benci dengan wanita itu. Dia bahkan sampai menyuruh orang untuk menyeret wanita itu dari kediamannya setelah memberikan sebuah cek dengan nominal yang besar, tapi wanita itu benar-benar menganggu setelah insiden tersebut wanita itu datang beberapa kali untuk meminta hal yang sama hingga Mrs. Jung gerah sendiri dan terpaksa menyuruh orang untuk menerornya, hingga wanita gila itu tak pernah nampak lagi.

"Kemarin malam tuan muda..." Ucap jaejoong terputus, wajahnya memerah sekali hingga telinganya ikut memerah. _"Ah, ini terlalu memalukan jika dibicarakan."_ Batin jaejoong.

Mrs. Jung tersenyum lebar. "Apa,joongie? Yunnie melakukan apa dengan joongie?"

"Melakukan itu,eomma." Jaejoong hampir tercekat membicarakannya, sumpah ini hal yang memalukan untuk dibicarakan.

"Pantas eomma perhatikan joongie susah berjalan. Apakah sakit? Yunnie main kasar?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Eomma ini memalukan untuk dibicarakan."

Mrs. Jung terkekeh pelan. "Iya, kita tidak akan membicarakannya." Kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi jaejoong. "joongie tidak keberatan harus bersama yunnie? Eomma rasa yunnie kadang seperti robot bukan manusia, waktu dia kecil sebelum berkenalan dengan joongie. Dia selalu saja diam tanpa ekspresi sama seperti yoochun setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Kedua anak itu tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan jika eomma meninggal kedua anak itu hanya akan diam tanpa ekspresi." Mrs. Jung menghembuskan napasnya. "Setidaknya yoochun lebih mudah berekspresi jika melihat darah sedangkan yunnie masih saja seperti itu. Anak Robot."

"Tapi jika dengan joongie tuan muda tidak seperti robot,eomma. Lagian tidak ada robot yang bisa melakukan hal itu eomma."

"Ah, iya joongie benar. Tidak ada robot yang bisa menghamili sesorang, atau membuat seseorang begadang satu malam suntuk."

"Joongie namja eomma tidak bisa hamil."

Mrs. Jung tersenyum. "Jangan khawatirkan itu ilmu medis semakin maju,joongie. Kita akan membuat joongie hamil."

"Tapikan joongie namja eomma kenpa tidak tuan muda yunnie saja yang hamil." Ucap jaejoong dia masih belum nyakin soal kehamilan dan mengandung.

Mrs. Jung tertawa renyah jika membayangkan anaknya yang seperti robot itu mengandung, apa lagi jika melihat wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Hal itu sangat tidak cocok. "Jika yunnie yang hamil bayangkan joongie, nanti anak kalian akan seperti robot juga trus bagaimana jika anak kalian yeoja wajahnya akan seperti yunnie. Itu tidak bagus."

Jaejoong bergidik ngeri jika harus membayangkannya. "Andwe, kalau begitu biar joongie saja eomma."

Mrs. Jung tersenyum lebar, dia sangat menyukai joongie polosnya yang bisa diracuni kapan saja sesukanya. Biarkan saja jung yunho pabo itu sendirian di korea,biar anak itu menikmati hukumannya. Lagian Mrs. Jung rindu dengan joongienya ditambah lagi terlalu sepi di jepang.

"Hyung bagaimana?"

"Jadi namja yang menabrak kibum itu bernama key, mahasiswa tingkat ke 2 di seoul university. Dia mengaku jika Im Yoona yang menyuruhnya untuk menabrak kibum dengan balasan jika yoona akan merima permintaanya untuk menjadi yeojachingunya."

Siwon menatap bingung hyungnya, tak habis pikir jika nyawa seseorang yang sangat berharga untuknya bukanlah apa-apa bagi oranglain.

Bahkan karena cinta kau rela membunuh oranglain. "Kau ingin seperti apa? Melanjutkan semua ini atau mengakhirinya,siwon?"

"Menurut hyung?"

"Lebih baik menyuruh orang saja untuk mengurus tentang yoona, tapi sebelumnya kau harus memecatnya dulu."

"Kibum meminta untuk kembali ke jepang dan aku telah setuju untuk kembali ke Jepang, eomma dan appa juga setuju jepang lebih baik buat kami." Siwon menatap Frame foto diatas meja kerjanya. "Hyung saja yang memutuskannya, tapi paastikan wanita itu tidak menganggu kami atau pun menyentuh kibum. Aku malas memikirkannya."

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke jepang, perusahaan di korea bisa aku yang mengurusnya."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengurus sisa pekerjaan ku. Mungkin sekitar 2 minggu lagi aku akan kembali ke jepang."

"Baiklah..Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Hati-hati, hyung."

Yoona membanting pintu apartemennya dengan sangat kencang. "Awas saja kau choi siwon, kau tidak bisa melakukan aku seperti ini. Aku akan membalasmu." Ucapnya lalu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. "Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memecatku seenaknya. Bahkan kibum rela membelanya, AKU BENCI PADAMU CHOI SIWON... BRENGSEK!" Yoona meraih smartphoneya lalu menekan beberapa angka dan menunggu sambungan itu tersambung.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu."

"Aku tidak mau lagi berhubungan denganmu,yoonassi."

"Key... Kita masih ada urusan kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja." Ujar yoona. Dia benar-benar marah dengan namja ini, seakan ia ingin menelannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan lagi,hah? Kau bahkan tidak ada menolongku setelah aku menbaraknya, aku muak denganmu. Wajahmu tidak secantik hatimu."

"Kau berani sekali menghinaku. Kau ingin mati?"

"Kau yang seharusnya mati im yoona. Aku seharusnya tidak terjerat dengan wajah cantikmu yang ternyata busuk."

"BRENGSEK KAU KEY.."

"KAU YANG BRENGSEK, WANITA JALANG." Teriak key lalu sambungan telphone itu terputus.

Yoona membanting smartphonenya dengan sangat kuat hingga benda itu terbelah dua, ia benar-benar marah cukup sudah siwon memecatnya dan sekarang ia harus mendengar seorang key yang dulu mengemis-ngemis cinta padanya kini memakinya.

Ting...Tong...

"Siapa sih yang datang tanpa tau kondisi?" Yoona membuka pintu apartemenya dengan malas, tapi ia hanya melihat anak kecil didepan apartemenya.

"Nona mau pelmen?"

"Maaf aku tidak suka permen, itu bisa membuatmu ku gendut." Jawab yoona sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap adik kecil yang ada didepan pintu apartemennya.

"Nona mau coklat?"

"Aku juga tidak mau cooklat. Sudahlah anak kecil kau menggangguku." Ucap yoona lalu menutup pintu apartemennya. Baru beberapa langkah pintu itu berbunyi kembali, yoona dengan kesal membuka pintu apartemennya. "ADA APA LAGI?"

"Benarkah ini apartemen im yoona?"

"Ya,benar ada apa ya?"

"Saya kurir untuk mengirimkan makanan ini untuk nona im yoona."

"Kiriman dari siapa?" Yoona mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dari tuan kibum. Tolong tanda tanganin bukti pengirimannya."

Dengan senyum yang sangat lebar yoona menadatangani tanda bukti penerimaan itu, walaupun hari ini dilalui emosi yang meledak-ledak, setelah menantatanggani bukti pengiriman yoona langsung masuk kedalam apartemennya dan langsung melihat isi bingkisan yang dikirim. Ia mantap satu set makanan lengkap,dan langsung malahapnya. "Kibum oppa mengirim ku makanan, apa oppa merasa menyesal dan ingin kembali denganku? Pasti iya mungkin karena itu siwon memecatku, dia sakit hati karena kibum memilihku."Ucap yoona dengan begitu percaya diri. "Akhirnya kibum oppa tahu, aku yang lebih baik darinya. Memang aku yang pantas dengan kibum oppa, aku cantik juga menarik. Tidak seperti siwon itu dia terlalu angkuh, juga aneh. Hanya wajah tampannya yang dapat diandalkan." Yoona terus memakan manakanan itu, hingga ia merasa napasnya menjadi sesak seketika,dan sendok yang ada digenggamnya jatuh kelantai.

"Kau nyakin dia menerimanya?"

"Dia menerimanya dengan sangat bahagia, aku mengirimnya dengan namamu..."

"Jinjja?"

"Nde, percaya padaku. Buat apa aku membohongimu."

"Seharusnya aku mencintaimu, bukan dirinya." Ucapnya lirih.

Namja itu memeluknya. "Ya,kau bisa belajar mencintaiku." Lalu tersenyum renyah, senyum yang sungguh bahagia. "Aku akan selalu menunggumu."

"Kita ke jepang minggu depan, bagaimana chagiya?" Siwon tersenyum sambil membereskan beberapa pakaian kibum dan memasukannya ke dalam koper kecil berwarna hitam bergambar mawar.

"Jinja?" Kibum tersenyum lebar. Kibum duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dengan pakaian lengkap dan tangan yang sudah lebih baik hampir kembali seperti sebelumnya. "Sepertinya sudah lebih baik." Kibum menggerakkan tangan kanannya. "Aku bisa melukis lagi."

"Bagaimana dengan galeri yang disini?"

"Molla." Kibum mengangkat bahunya, "Wonnie, bisa kirimkan kembali semua lukisannya ke galeri yang di jepang?"

"Bisa." Siwon mengeletakkan koper hitam itu disampingnya, dan tas ransel dipunggungnya. "Aku akan mengurusnya secapatnya." Siwon mengelus pucuk kepala kibum. "Ayo,pulang kau tidak bosan dirumah sakit ini aja?"

Kibum memeluk siwon erat. "Aku bosan disini. Aroma rumah pasti lebih menyamankan, ya kan wonnie."

"Nde... Rumah sepi tanpamu." Siwon melepaskan pelukkan kibum. "Ayo, pulang." Mengenggam tangan itu, dan membawanya keluar dari kamar, menyelusuri koridor rumah sakit, sambil memasang senyum dikedua wajah mereka. Mereka masuk kedalam mobil berwarna hitam mengkilap itu, lalu lintas siang ini cukup lenggang, ditambah lagi suasana pepohonan yang cukup rindang disepanjang jalan.

"Bukannya wonnie bilang tidak bisa kembali ke korea?"

Siwon memperhatikan jalan, dia menyetir dengan sangat hati-hati takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. "Eomma yang meminta untuk kembali ke Jepang, dan lagi donghae hyung bisa mengatasi cabang yang baru, nanti appa juga akan mengirimkan orang kepercayaan appa untuk membantu donghae hyung."

"Aku merindukan eomma, seandainya eomma kibum juga masih hidup pasti eomma akan merawatku." Ucap kibum lirih lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Bukan ia tidak menganggap eomma siwon sebagai eommanya hanya kadang pasti ada saatnya dimana kita merasa butuh kasih sayang dari kedua orangtua kita. "Bisa kita ke tempat eomma dan appa wonnie? Sudah lama tidak menjenguk eomma dan appa." Terakhir kali kibum ketempat itu saat pemakaman kedua orangtuanya, setelah itu dia tidak pernah kembali lagi ke korea.

"Tentu kita akan kesana sekarang juga." Seru siwon lalu memutar balik arah kendaraannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi siwon dan kibum untuk sampai di tempat peristirahatan kedua orangtua kibum.

Kibum mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam sakunya, ia berdiri diam didepan tempat peristirahatan kedua orangtuanya untuk beberapa saat, lalu melirik kearah siwon sebentar, mengenggam tangan hangat siwon. "Eomma, appa. Apa kabar?" Ucap kibum. "Lihat, ini siwon eomma appa. Dia selalu menjaga bummie, bummie sangat menyayanginya. Dia juga sangat tampan."

"Annyeong eomma appa."Ucap siwon.

"Bummie merindukan eomma dan appa. Apakah eomma dan appa bahagia di surga? Bummie juga akan bahagia dengan wonnie. Terima kasih karena eomma dan appa menjodohkan bummie dengan wonnie." Kibum mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Bummie janji, bummie akan jadi pendamping wonnie yang baik."

Siwon memeluk kibum, mendekapnya erat. "Eomma terima kasih telah melahirkan bummie untuk mendampingiku. Appa terima kasih karena telah menjaga bummie dengan sangat baik dan sekarang biarkan aku yang menjaganya. Aku tidak akan membuat eomma dan appa khawatir.

Beristirahatlah dengan tenang. Aku akan menjaga bummie."


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks buat semua komentarnya...  
T.T makasih yang udah ngeriview cerita aku yang makin gaje ini  
makasih banyak...  
maksih banget, cuma kalian yang selalu menyuruh aku buat terus nulis  
*HUG*

SKY

_Hidup itu seperti awan, selalu berbeda bentuknya dan kadang berwarna putih cerah, namun kadang berwarna gelap gulita...  
Awan yang selalu berada diatas langit biru  
Awan yang selalu berada diatas langit gelap_

*Yunjae*

"Aku tidak dengan desain ini, lokasinya juga tidak strategis. Ganti semuanya." Ucap yunho lalu melempar berkas yang baru saja sampai kemeja kerjanya. "Aku juga mau laporan cabang H secepatnya... Jangan lupa berkas perjanjian dan semua laporan cepat BERIKAN PADAKU!"

Pak Nam mengambil berkas yang baru saja dilepar oleh atasannya, ini sudah masuk hari kedua sejak atasannya jung yunho mengamuk dengan tidak jelas jika ada sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan kehendaknya, biasanya atasanya itu hanya akan memberika penjelasan lalu menyuruh karyawannya untuk membenarkannya tidak dengan cara mengamuk.

"PARK YOOCHUN...!" Teriak yunho.

Yoochun masuk kedalam ruangan sangjanimnya setelah teriakan hebat terdengan dari dalam ruangan direktur utama jung corp. "Ya ada apa sajangnim?"

"Aku mau berika secapatnya laporan semua perusahaan cabang dan minggu depan kosongkan jadwalku. Aku ingin ke jepang."

"Tapi minggu depan kita banyak meeting dengan perusahaan lain,sajangnim."

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya,lalu menatap yoochun dengan 4 sikut yang tertera jelas di dahinya. "Majukan rapat itu, menjadi minggu ini. Aku tidak mau tahu, aku akan libur minggu depan. Lakukan saja seperti permintaanku, jika mereka tidak bisa batalkan kerjasama dengan mereka, tanpa mereka juga Jung Corp akan tetap maju."

Yoochun hanya bisa pasrah terlalu beresiko jika harus berhadapan dengan yunho yang sedang kehilangan jaejoong bisa-bisa dia yang didepak dari pekerjaannya. Dimana lagi ia bisa berkerja sesuka hatinya, dimana lagi ia bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan dengan mafia-mafia dunia, ditambah lagi dimana lagi ia bisa melakukan semua yang dia suka (*read : membunuh). "Baiklah, yunho sajangnim."

Yunho kembali mentap berkas yang ada di meja kerjanya lalu mulai lagi memeriksanya. "Yoochun jangan terlalu sering membatai mereka yang menghalangi jalan kita, nanti tidak akan seru lagi jika tidak ada yang mencoba untuk memberontak."

Yoochun mendengus, keasikannya mulai terganggu. "Ya, akan saya usahakan. Sebaiknya kau menelephone jaejoong sebelum seseorang mati ditanganmu hari ini, yunho."

"Iya, yoohwan aku mengerti." Yunho kembali menatap sosok yoochun. "Jangan suka muncul sesuka mu, nanti orang akan menganggap yoochun aneh."

Yoochun tersenyum lebar. "Aku hanya muncul jika berkerja atau jika kau membuat suasana menjadi genting,jung yunho."

"Kau semakin tidak sopan,park yoohwan." Yunho tersenyum lebar. "Sudah, kembalilah! Aku masih banyak pekerjaan tapi ingat batasin aktivitas kalian."

Yoochun berbalik keluar dari ruangan yunho sambil berkata. "Akan kami usahakan." Lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

.  
Yunho menekan pin apartemennya, membuka pintunya, lalu membanting pintu itu lagi setelah masuk ke dalamnya. Membuka sepatunya asal, menarik dasinya sembarangan, lalu berjalan pelan ke ruangan yang gelap gulita itu. Ini suasana sepi yang hampir seminggu ini di kediamannya. Biasanya akan ada maidnya yang menyapanya saat ia pulang, mengambil tas kerjanya, dan juga jasnya. Makan malam sudah tersedia diatas meja, ia hanya perlu mengelus puncak kepala maidnya lalu mengecup pipi maidnya. Tidak seperti ini terlalu sepi dan berantakkan. Lihat saja ada banyak piring kotor didapurnya, karena yoochun kadang datang hanya untuk memastika jika yunho masih hidup. Jangan tanya tetang ruang tamu ada banyak bungkus snack dan kaleng minuman. Kamar bahkan terdapat baju yang berserakkan diletakkan begitu saja jika telah memakainya, ada juga kertas dan file-file yang memenuhi meja kerja.

Kamar mandi itu adalah tempat yang satu-satunya paling bersih dirumah ini.

Yunho mengambil baju tidurnya, bergambar beruang berwarna biru cerah, baju ini dulu dipillihan oleh maidnya dan baju ini sepasang. Mereka berdua sering memakai barang-barang couple contohnya saja baju tidur, cincin, gelang, bahkan baju santai juga ada. Yunho duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dengan sebuah smartphone ditelinga kirinya, dan sebuah laptop didepannya. Tangannya dengan lincah bergerak diatasnya dan pandangan yang fokus pada laporan perusahaanya sambil menunggu dial telphonenya tersambung.

"Boojae..." Ucap yunho saat dial telphonenya tersambung.

"Ini eomma..." Seru suara dari seberang.

Yunho terkejut waktu mendengar jika yang mengangkat telphone adalah eommanya, "Kenapa harus eomma yang menjawab? Aku ingin berbicara dengan boojae."  
"Jung Yunho,kau ini tidak ada sopannya. Tidak akan eomma izinkan dirimu menikah dengan  
joongie. Akan eomma carikan pria yang lebih baik untuk uri joongie."

Yunho mengeser laptop dengan kasar. Dia sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan laporan perusahaan setelah mendengar ucapan eommanya. "Eomma, aku anakmu bukan boojae. Bagaimana bisa eomma bilang ingin menikahkan boojae dengan pria lain yang lebih baik. Aku bahkan ribuan kali lebih baik dari pria-pria itu."

Mrs. Jung tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan anaknya. "Yunnie cemburu,ne?" Goda Mrs. Jung.

"Yunnie tidak tahu jika di Jepang ada banyak pria tampan dan tidak tempramental serta bisa menjaga joongie dengan sangat baik."

"Andwe, eomma." Yunho benar-benar tidak habis pikir mendengar ucapan eommanya.

Bagimana eommanya bisa berkata jika pria di Jepang lebih baik darinya. "Aku tidak tempramental dan juga aku sangat tampan, bahkan diriku pewaris tunggal Jung Corp."

"Ehm, bagaimana tapi eomma sudah mengenalkan beberapa anak dari kolegan bisnis appamu pada joongie, jika joongie menyukai salah satu dari mereka mungkin eomma dan appa akan merestuinya." Ucap Mrs. Jung santai.

"Eomma, boojae sangat mencintaiku. Aku nyakin dia tidak akan tertarik dengan pria-pria itu." Jawab yunho dengan penuh percaya diri.

Mrs. Jung malah tersenyum sangat lebar mendengar ucapan anak semata wayangnya. "Jinja?"

Tanya Mrs. Jung menyakinkan sambil berjalan masuk kearah kamar jaejoong dan meyerahkan telphone rumah itu pada jaejoong. "Ini Yunnie," Seru mrs jung sepelan mungkin sambil menutup telephone tersebut dengan telapak tangannya.

Yunho mulai sedikit ragu, tapi jika boojae tidak mencintainya tidak mungkin mereka seperti ini, bahkan sudah melangkah ketahap yang lebih jauh, dan jika dilihat dari segi lain. Boojaenya bahkan selalu menurut padanya, apapun yang diucapkannya. Hanya kadang boojaenya sedikit membantah. Tapi dia sendiri malah tidak dapat terpisahkan dengan boojaenya seakan semua dunianya hanya tertuju pada boojaenya. Lihat saja keadaannya saat ini, dia tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama dari ini jika tanpa boojaenya. Kehidupannya tidak berjalan dengan seharusnya, dia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya, dia merasa kesepian, kehilangan sesuatu.

Bahkan hanya untuk membuka mata dan melalui satu hari saja. Hal biasa seperti itu terasa sangat panjang dan melelahkan.

"Tuan muda... Tuan muda.." Seru suara dari sebrang mengintrupsi lamunan yunho. "Mian, tuan muda joongie tidak tahu jika tuan muda menelphone."

Yunho tersendak dari lamunanya. "Boojae."

"Nde, tuan muda yunnie."

"Apakah yang boojae dan eomma lakukan selama di Jepang?"

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawa pertanyaan tuan mudanya. "Tidak banyak tuan muda. Joongie dan eomma berbelanja seharian kadang, lalu ke salon, ke taman jika pagi hari untuk berolah raga bersama appa juga."

"Nyakin hanya hal itu tidak ada yang lain?" Tanya yunho penuh selidik.

"Oh, ya joongie lupa kemarin kami pergi ke sebuah pesta dan eomma mengenalkan joongie dengan beberapa orang."

Yunho memasang ekspresi beku seketika. "Dengan siapa? Kenapa eomma mengenalkan boojae dengan mereka? Pesta apa yang boojae dan eomma datangi?"

Jaejoong bingung sendiri jika harus menjawab sekaligus semua pertanyaan tuan mudanya. "Joongie dikenalkan dengan beberapa anak dari kolegan bisnis appa. Kata eomma jika mengenal beberapa orang akan sedikit baik, dan jika joongie tersesat di jepang ada yang bisa menolong joongie." Ucap jaejoong. "Kemarin ada acara amal di perusahaan salah satu kolegan appa."

"Benar hanya itu?" Tanya yunho penuh selidik. Bukan ia tidak percaya dengan boojaenya hanya saja dia sedikit khawatir dengan eommanya, bisa saja eommanya meracuni boojaenya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ehm, tentu. Joongie tidak berbohong." Ucap jaejoong penuh kenyakinan. "Tuan muda baik-baik saja di korea?"

Yunho menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kepala tempat tidur, lalu mengambil sebuah bantal dan mendekapnya erat. "Tidak terlalu baik." Ucapnya lirih, "Aku merindukanmu. Sangat..."

Jaejoong duduk disamping tempat tidurnya, dengan Mrs. Jung yang mengelus puncak kepalanya.  
"Eomma keluar ya,joongie." Ucap Mrs. Jung lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar jaejoong.

Jaejoong menjerapkan matanya, walaupun tuan mudanya selalu sesuka hatinya, dan selalu menjaganya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar tuan mudanya mengatakan merindukannya.

"Boojae tidak merindukanku?" Tanya yunho. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, sampai aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan, dan terasa sangat sepi. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku marahin, tempat untuk ku peluk, tidak ada sambutan, bahkan tidak akan ada lagi dekapan hangat dari seseorang yang selalu memelukku ketika tidur."

Jaejoong hanya mampu diam mendenggarkan ucapan tuan mudanya, dia tidak bisa sesuka hatinya untuk kembali ke korea, kata eomma tuan mudanya yang akan menjemputnya ke jepang.

"Joongie juga merindukan tuan muda, tapi joongie tidak bisa kembali ke Korea."

"Wea?" Tanya yunho heboh.

"Kata eomma tuan muda, tuan muda yang akan menjemput joongie jika tidak maka joongie akan tetap di Jepang." Ucap jaejoong. "Eomma juga bilang kalau tuan muda tidak menjaga joongie dengan baik maka eomma akan menjodohkan joongie dengan oranglain."

Dahi yunho berkerut, "_Dasar eomma sebenarnya anaknya aku atau boojae? Tapi aku nyakin anaknya adalah diriku 100% tapi kenapa eomma seperti itu? Apa eomma marah karena si ahra itu tapi wanita itu sudah mati."_Batin yunho bimbang. "Boojae tidak bisa dengan oranglain, boojae hanya boleh denganku."

Jaejoong diam membeku, memasang pendengarannya sebaik-baiknya, bisa saja tuan mudanya sudah menghancurkan sesuatu sekarang. "Aniya, joongie tidak akan menerima mereka. Joongie milik tuan muda. Tuan muda tidak perlu khawatir." Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, baginya hanya tuan mudanya yang paling dicintainya selain eomma tuan mudanya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak ingin hidup dengan oranglain kecuali tuan mudanya. Seposesif apapun tuan mudanya, tuan mudanya tidak pernah menyakitinya, bahkan walaupun tuan mudanya sering marah. Tuan mudanya tidak pernah menyakitinya,bahkan jika telah marah tuan mudanya akan meminta maaf dan memeluknya dengan hangat.

Yunho menghembuskan napasnya panjang, bersyukur yang pasti. "Minggu depan aku akan menjemputmu. Semua perkerjaan kantor meringkuk ku, hingga sulit bergerak bahkan untuk makan saja sulit."

"Nanti tuan muda bisa sakit."

"Aku berharap aku sakit, jadi boojae akan datang merawatku. Aku hanya butuh dirimu agar tetap hidup."

Pipi jaejoong merona merah mendengar ucapan tuan mudanya, "Joongie akan sedih jika tuan muda sakit, lebih baik joongie yang sakit daripada tuan muda. Joongie tidak suka jika tuan muda berpikir aneh."

"Ah.. maidku yang baik hati." Ucap yunho, "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan namja yang lain. Jangan mau jika eomma mengajak bertemu dengan kenalan appa. Aku tidak suka jika ada namja yang dekat dengan joongie."

"Iya tuan muda ku."

Yunho tersenyum lebar. "Saranghae, my maid." Yunho menjatuhkkan tubuhnya menimpa batal dengan lembut. "Aku merindukanmu... kau membawa semuanya joongie, kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lembut, "Iya, tuan muda. Mianhae, eomma memaksa joongie untuk ikut."

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, jika kau menciumku."

"Mana bisa joongie mencium tuan muda sekarang."

"Aku tidak bilang sekarang boojae." Yunho tertawa. "Nanti saat aku tiba di Jepang boojae harus mengecupku, dimanapun pertama kali melihatku. Boojae tetap harus mengecupku, arraseo."

"Nde, tuan muda."

"Sekarang bernyanyilah aku ingin tidur, boojae harus bernyanyi agar aku bisa tidur."

_Kimi ga sayonara wo tsugezuni dete itta ano hi kara  
kono machi no keshiki midori ga jawatta ki ga suru yo  
kawashita yakusoku mo Hatasarenai mam omoide ni kawatte shimua  
Kimi no subete ni nartai to kawashita yakusoku mo  
hatasarenai mama omoide ni kawatte shimau  
Hitori kiri de kimi ga naita ano toki  
sugu ni tonde ikeba ima mo mada kimi wa boku no yoko ni ite kureta  
Dekiru naraba mou ichido iitakatta daisuki tte  
kimi he no omoi wo afure dashita  
kotoba wa mou ima wa todokana  
Kimi wa doko ni ite? Dare to doko ni ite? Donna fuku o kite? Nanni shite waratterun darou?  
Boku wa koko ni ite. Ima mo koko ni iite. Kimi to futari de mata aeru to ahinjeteiru yo..._

*Sibum*

Kibum merapikan masakannya, menatanya dengan cantik diatas meja makan. Walaupun hanya roti bakar dan susu putih. Matanya tertuju pada smartphonenya membaca pesan singkat yang tertera didalamnya, buliran air mata itu turun perlahan tak tertahankan lagi.

Yeoja yang selalu mengikutinya kini benaran pergi tapi tanpa sebab yang jelas. Smartphone itu jatuh ke lantai, dan langsung terbelah. Kibum shock hingga terduduk dilantai, air matanya terus mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikan.

Siwon menjerapkan matanya sebentar lalu tanganya bergerak meraba sampingnya, namun tempat itu sudah kosong. "Pasti kibum sudah bangun." Pikirnya. Siwon bangun dari posisi tidurnya berjalan pelan keluar dari kamarnya sambil dengan paandangan yang masih belum benar. Matanya mancari-cari keberadaan kibum m enyelusurin ruang makan tapi yang dilihatnya smartphone kibum yang terletak dilantai dan kibum yang sedang terduduk dengan air mata yang mengalir serta wajah. Kibum berlari pelan menghampiri kibum. "Kenapa Chagiya? Kenapa menangis?"

Kibum mentap siwon dan langsung memeluknya masih dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir hingga membasahi dada bidang siwon yang polos.

"Bummie chagiya kenapa? Apakah ada yang menyakiti bummie?" Siwon mengelus punggung kibum, menyalurkan kehangatan untuk menenangkan. Kibum hanya menggeleng sebagai tanda bahwa tidak ada yang menyakitinya sedikitpun. "Jadi kenapa bummie menangis?" Tanya siwon lagi tapi kibum hanya menggeleng sebagai isarat. Siwon hanya dapat memeluk kibum sambil mengelus punggungnya, dia tidak perduli lagi dengan dadanya yang sudah basah dengan air mata kibum. Sampai namja itu kelelahan menangis dan tertidur, mungkin terlalu shock.

Siwon mengangkat kibum dan membawanya ke kamar, meletakannya dengan hati-hati lalu menyelimuti namja itu. Siwon beranjang ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya terutama bagian dadanya yang sudah penuh dengan air mata kibum.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi siwon untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, lalu memakai celana katun pendek dan kaos berwarna biru tua, kemudian ia mengambil smarphonenya dan duduk disamping kibum. Tanganya menekan ujung smartphonenya, menyalakan benda mungil berwarna hitam itu, dan sebuah sms tertera didalamnya.

From : Donghae hyung  
Subject : -

_Kau tahu siwon,  
jika yoona ditemukan meninggal diapartementnya karena keracunan makanan.  
_  
Siwon mengetik lagi balasan untuk hyungnya,

_Keracunan makanan?  
Hyung kah?_

Siwon menekan tombol send, sekarang dia tahu kenapa kibum menangis bahkan sampai ia begitu kelelahan dan tertidur. Siwon mengelus surai hitam kibum, "Apa begitu menyakitkan,bummie?" Lirihnya. Hingga ia terkejut dengan getar smarphonenya, ia mengeser slidenya.

_Bukan, dia keracuanan paket makanan...  
Hyung juga tidak tahu,  
dia alergi terhadap salah satu makanan yang membuat sulit untuk bernapas  
dan itu penyebab utamanya.  
_  
Siwon mengetik balasannya,

_Hyung memberitahukan pada bummie juga?  
dia sangat shock dan menangis cukup lama,  
sekarang ia tertidur...  
_  
Setelah mengirimkannya tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatkan balasannya.  
_  
iya, hyung memberi tahukannya pada kibum  
bagaimana pun dia selalu memberi tahukan apa saja pada hyung.  
Hyung tidak menyangka jika responnya seperti itu,  
hyung minta maaf..._

Siwon, bingung harus bagaimana ia berencana ingin menyingkirkan wanita itu tapi malah wanita itu yang langsung menghilang darinya tanpa harus bersusah payah. Tapi apakah ia harus memberi tahukan jika ia mengetahui semuanya atau menyimpan semuanya. Berpura-pura polos tidak mengetahui apapun. Sama seperti ketika ia berurusan dengan key, namja yang menabrak kibum.

Kibum bersih kukuh ingin melupakan masalah itu semua, tanpa menjelaskan hal apapun pada siwon. Siwon hanya mengikutinya, walapun ia tahu jika key tidak bersalah yang bersalah itu yoona. Dia terlalu menyayangi kibum untuk dapat membatahnya atau mempertanyakan apa yang menjadi rahasia bummienya, namun ia mengetahuinya walaupun itu rahasia. Mengetahui dengan caranya.

.  
Kibum menjerapkan matanya, menatap langit-langit kamar. Diliriknya jendela kamar, matahari sudah mulai meredup. Kibum bangun dari tempat tidur, berjalan keluar dari kamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Kedua bola matanya mencari keberadaan siwon, hingga ditemukannya namja itu sedang tertidur di atas sopa merah marun mereka dengan televisi yang masih menyala. "Hari ini tidak ke kantor,ya?" Tanya kibum pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berjongkok didepan siwon, kedua mata indahnya menatap wajah siwon, tangan kirinya mengelus puncak kepala siwon dengan lembut. "Maafkan bummie, tidak seharusnya bummie menangis dan membuat wonnie khawatir.

Bahkan saat bummie mengalami kecelakaan wonnie yang harus tersiksa dan selalu menuruti bummie, berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa-apa padahal dari tatapan mata wonnie semua sudah dapat terbaca." Ucap kibum lalu mengecup bibir siwon pelan.

Siwon hanya dapat pura-pura tidur, walaupun dia mendengar semua yang kibum bicarakan dan merasakan kecupan kibum dibibirnya. Dia harus berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak membalas kecupan kibum, dan menahan namja itu. Ia mendengar kibum bergerak meninggalkannya. Siwon membuka kedua belah matanya, ia menatap langit-lagit ruang santai dirumah itu. Televisi masih menyala memberikan bunyi lain agar tidak terlalu terasa hampa. _"Aku akan tetap seperti ini bummie, kau yang mengikatku padamu. Hingga aku tidak bisa bergerak menjauh darimu, bahkan hanya untuk berkata tidak saja aku tidak mampu." _Batin siwon.

Kibum bergerak ke dapur setelah membersihkan wajahnya, lalu memasak nasi, dan mulai membuat sup untuknya dan siwon. Ia mengaduk sup itu dengan pelan, dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya saat ini. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Mengatakan semuanya atau diam. Ia lebih suka untuk diam dan merahasiakan semuanya. Toh, siwon juga mengetahui semuanya. Siwon itu buku yang terbuka baginya berbeda dengan jaejoong yang tidak dapat ditebak sisinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan,bummie?"

Kibum tersentak pelan ia kembali dari lamunannya sekarang. "Aniya, hanya berpikir apakah smartphone bummie dapat diperbaiki atau tidak, sepertinya sudah sangat parah karena terbentur saat kecelakaan dan tadi bummie menjatuhkannya."

Siwon memeluk kibum lalu mematikan api kompor, "Kita akan memperbaikinya." Ucap siwon sambil tersenyum. "Boleh wonnie tahu kenapa bummie tadi pagi menangis?"  
Kibum menatap siwon dalam, matanya menatap mata tajam itu. Mencari sesuatu, cinta dan ketulusan. "Dia." Kibum diam sesaat.

Siwon hanya menatap kibum merenggangkkan pelukkannya, lalu mengelus puncak kepala kibum. "Wonnie tahu semuanya."

Kibum memeluk siwon erat. "Wonnie tidak marah pada bummie kan?"

"Tidak, wonnie tidak akan pernah bisa marah walaupun jika bummie memilihnya. Wonnie akan marah jika wonnie menyakiti bummie. Saranghae."

Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya. "Nado saranghae wonnie."

Siwon membalas pelukkan kibum lalu mengecup puncak kepala kibum dengan lembut. "Kita akan ke Jepang lusa. Kita lupakan semuanya dan kembali kekehidupan kita yang normal."

Kibum mengangguk.

*Yunjae*

Gimpon airport

Jaejoong berdiri membeku disamping Mrs. Jung dan Mr. Jung yang sedang menunggu kedatangan anak semata wayang mereka. Yunho menelephone Mr. Jung tadi pagi meminta appanya menjempunya dibandara. Terlalu berbahaya jika meminta pada eommanya bisa-bisa dia diceramahi panjang lebar karena terlalu manja untuk di jemput.

Yunho menarik kopernya perlahan, bukan perlahan namun bahkan terlalu pelan, dia juga telah memikirkan jika boojaenya tidak mengecupnya maka ia yang akan melakukkannya sesuai dengan perjanjian lagian dia sudah menitikan apartemennya pada yoochun dan memintanya untuk membersihkan tempat itu yang sudah mirip dengan kandang tikus. Yunho hanya tersenyum sendiri sambil berjalan, otak yadongnya berfungsi sangat lancar saat ini dan dia sangat merindukan boojaenya.

Dia berjalan keluar dari pintu kedatangan internasional dengan kaca mata hitam bertengger diwajah tampannya dan sebuah koper kecil berwarna coklat pekat yang ditariknya. Matanya mencari sosok boojaenya dan dia menemukan namja cantiknya sedang membeku disamping kedua orangtuanya.

Yunho berjalan menghampiri kedua orangtuanya dan jaejoong. Terlihat namja cantik itu membeku ditempatnya saat ini, apa lagi saat kedua matanya menatap tuan mudanya. Yunho membuka kaca matanya, lalu memeluk boojaenya sambil berbisik "Ingat pada janji boojae?"  
Ucap yunho lirih di telinga jaejoong lembut.

Tubuh jaejoong benar-benar membeku kali ini, ia sangat ingat tentang janji itu ia harus mengecup tuan mudanya saat mereka pertama bertemu. Yunho merenggangkan pelukannya lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah eomma dan appanya dengan senyum lebar dijawahnya, kemudian kembali menatap boojaenya.

Jaejoong memberanikan dirinya mendekatkan wajahnya pada tuan mudanya, mengikis jarang antara mereka berdua, tampak tuan mudanya tersenyum lebar, dan tanpa aba-aba tangan tuan mudanya mendorong kepala jaejoong perlahan dan bibir keduanya pun saling bertaut didepan umum. Parahnya lagi didepan kedua orangtua jung yang menatap horor anaknya yang tak tahu diri itu menekan kepala jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang ramping jaejoong dan dia malah asik mengulum bibir bawah joongie polos mereka.

Mrs. Jung menatap horor anak semata wayangnya dan langsung memberikan jitakkan hangat dikepala jung yunho dengan sekuat tenaga. Mr. Jung hanya tersenyum.

.

Yunho mengusap kepalanya yang masih berdenyut karena jitakkan eommanya, dia membaringkan kepalanya diatas paha jaejoong. Sekarang mereka berada di kamar jaejoong di Jepang. "Eomma tega sekali padaku. Bahkan jitakannya masih terasa hingga sekarang." Aduh Yunho.

Jaejoong mengusap kepala yunho dengan lembut. "Tuan muda juga yang salah. Melakukan hal seperti itu didepan eomma dan appa."

"Tapikan boojae berjanji sendiri untuk menciumku." Seru yunho dengan frontalnya.

"Joongiekan memang mengecup tuan muda tapi tuan muda menekan kepala joongie, dan membuat joongie sesak."

Yunho menatap jaejoong dan sedikit cemberut. "Jadi kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya yunho sambil menatap jaejoong, dengan rona merah diwajahnya. "Kau menyukainya. Lihat rona pipi boojae memerah." Goda yunho.

Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, rasa malu benar-benar mengelilingi tubuhnya saat ini. Tidak bisa dipungkiri ia sangat menyukai sentuhan tuan mudanya, namun tuan mudanya tidak perlu sefrontal itu menggodanya.

Yunho memeluk pinggang raping itu masih dengan kepalanya yang berbantalkan paha boojaenya, menghirup aroma yang selalu dirindukannya. Aroma vanilla yang selalu dapat menenangkannya. Aroma yang selalu dapat membawanya terbang kelangit. Sementara jaejoong sekarang sudah bisa mengendalikan rona merah pipinya dan mengelus helaian rambut tuan mudanya dengan lembut.


	9. Chapter 9

Happy read ^^

Maaf, kalau makin lama makin gaje ya...  
mianhae (*_*)

**LIES **

_Kadang ada hal yang seharusnya kita tidak perlu mengetahuinya  
Sebuah rahasia yang menjadi sebuah kebohongan _

Yunho mendorong troli belanjaan sambil mengikuti jaejoong yang sedang memilih sayuran, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada jaejoong. Hingga mata itu menatap tajam objek yang ada didepannya seketika.

Namja itu tersenyum lebar saat menyadari jika seseorang yang ada disampingnya adalah anak angkat dari keluarga jung yang baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu dikenalnya secara tidak sengaja.  
Dia tersenyum manis sambil menatap wajah cantik itu. Dia berpikir mungkin ia salah tapi wajah cantik itu terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan, Akira tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah kentang yang sedang dipegangnya, menjadi menatap pria yang berada disampinnya. "Akira." Ucap jaejoong sambil tersenyum lebar.

Namja itu balas tersenyum kembali kepada jaejoong. "Hanya ingin mencoba untuk memasak sesuatu. Ah, sungguh hari yang beruntung dapat bertemu denganmu." Akira melirik pada sosok pria yang ada dibelakang jaejoong. "Sedangkan joongie apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tak dapatkah kau lihat kami sedang berbelanja." Jawab Yunho ketus.

Akira menatap yunho dengan pandangan yang sangat membenci. Yunho jangan tanya dia memandang pria asing yang berani berbicara dengan boojaenya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Maaf tuan, tapi saya tidak berbicara dengan anda." Jawab akira dengan nada tidak kalah ketus.

Akira kembali mentap jaejoong dengan senyum lebarnya. "Siapa dia joongie?"

"Aku calon suaminya." Jawab yunho, lalu berjalan dan memeluk jaejoong dengan sangat erat dari belakang. Jaejoong hanya mampu menjerapkan matanya lalu mengangguk. "Kau siapa?"  
Tanya yunho masih dengan pandangan mata yang kini sangat mengintimidasi namja yang ada didepannya.

"Akira. Aku salah satu pemilik saham perusahaan haiday."  
_  
"Hanya salah satu pemilik saham saja sudah sok sekali ingin mendekati boojaeku. Apa ingin bernasib sama dengan ahra?"_Yunho tersenyum melecehkan. "Aku tahu perusahaan itu sedang dalam kondisi yang bagus di Jepang, tapi sistem pengamanan kalian belum terlalu baik. Apalagi mengingat saham kalian pernah turun sangat dratis jika saja perusahaan kami tidak memberikan suntikkan dana."

Akira hanya mampu terdiam, ia baru sadar jika pria yang ada didepannya adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga jung. Pantas saja wajah saat menatap seseorang tidak disukainya mirip dengan nyonya jung. "Ehm, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Ada hal lain yang perlu aku selesaikan."

"Ya, hati-hati akirasaan." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lebar menatap kepergian akira.

Yunho memutar tubuh jaejoong menjadi berhadapan dengannya. "Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?

Kau ingin mengoda seseorang?" Tanya yunho.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya.." jaejoong tersenyum lebar. "Tuan muda sangat imut saat cemburu. Yeppota."

Yunho menarik kedua pipi jaejoong gemas, "Jangan berpikir hanya karena boojae bisa berbahasa jepang maka boojae dapat berbicara sesuka boojae dengan pria lain." Yunho memasang wajah cemberutnya. "Aku tidak cemburu. Aku hanya tidak suka jika ada yang mengoda maidku. Apa lagi jika ada yang berani-benari mencoba mengambilnya dariku."

"Joongie akan tetap disisi tuan muda."

Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari pipi jaejoong, lalu mengelus kedua pipi tersebut dengan lembut. "Saranghae..." Ucapnya lalu mengecup singkat kedua pipi yang sempat ditariknya. Kini pipi tersebut memerah dua kali lipat dari semula. Keduanya kembali berjalan memilih barang-barang keperluaan hari ini

Ia menatap sosok yang sudah sekian tahun tidak ditemuinya. Menatapnya hanya itu yang mampu dilakukannya untuk saat ini. Dia memakai tudung jaket dan syalnya yang tebal lalu meninggalkan market itu.

Yeoja itu menatap sendu namja yang ada didepannya. Namja yang dulu pernah ditelantarkannya, bahkan karena namja itu dia dapat hidup dengan berkecukupan seperti saat ini. Namun, ia akan hidup bahagia bila memiliki namja itu seperti dulu. Dia masih tetap mentap sosok namja yang berjalan keluar dari sebuah toko baju. Mengikuti namja tersebut, hingga ia ingin mengukuh kembali sosok itu menjadi miliknya.

"Greep..." Yeoja itu menarik lengan sang namja. "Joongie.."

Namja yang disebut dengan joongie itu hanya terdiam sebentar, lalu menatap dengan pandangan bingung. "Ahjuma, siapa?" Tanyanya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau tidak mengingatku joongie?"

"Apa maksud ahjuma?"

"Eomma joongie tidak menggingat eomma?"

"Eomma?" Jaejoong menautkan alisnya, eomma? Ia bahkan tidak ingin mengingat lagi seperti apa eommanya. Eomma yang menelantarkannya, eomma yang tega menjualnya. Eomma yang bahkan tidak pernah berusaha mencarinya. Eommanya telah mati. "Eomma? Eomma joongie sudah mati. Mungkin ajuhma salah orang." Jaejoong tidak menaruh dendam sedikitpun pada yeoja itu. Ia hanya ingin hidup bahagia dengan keluarganya saat ini. Ia berjalan pelan meninggalkan sosok yang seharusnya tidak pernah lagi dilihatnya.

"Greppp..."

"Kau ingin kemana KIM JAEJOONG?" Serunya dengan nada tinggi sambil menarik tangan aegyanya yang sudah dikecewakannya.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu. Anda salah orang ahjuma, aku bukan kim jaejoong yang anda cari." Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan tautan itu. "Aku harus pergi, permisi ahjuma."

Yeoja itu terus mengeratkan pegangannya. "KAU KIM JAEJOONG, ANAKKU." Teriak yeoja itu sambil terus mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Sudah aku katakan aku bukan anakMU. EOMMA KU SUDAH MATI." Jaejoong kembali meneriaki yeoja itu.

"Eomma masih hidup joongie." Ucap yeoja it dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata beningnya.

Jaejoong menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan sedih. "Aku sudah menganggapnya mati. Eomma ku sudah mati, ahjuma jangan menggangguku." Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan tautan tangan yeoja itu, namun tautan itu tak bisa terlepas. "Ku mohon. Biarkan aku pergi."

Yeoja itu masih terus menangis sambil mempertahankan tautan tangannya dengan jaejoong.

"Eomma tahu, jika eomma bersalah. Eomma akan memperbaiki semuanya."

"Aku tidak butuh apapun." Jaejoong menghela napasnya. "Tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki. Ahjuma tolong lepaskan aku."

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan anakku?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang terlihat sangat cantik dan kelihatan sangat berkelas. Yeoja itu menarik tangan jaejoong. "Sudah ku katakan padamu nyonya han jangan dekati anakku atau kau akan menyesal."

"Dia anakku bukan anakmu nyonya jung yang terhormat." Ucap Mrs. Han

"Eomma." Jaejoong menatap Mrs. Jung.

Mrs. Jung menatap jaejoong sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Mrs. Han dengan sinis. "Apa lagi yang ingin kau dapatkan? Kau ingin uang? Aku akan memberikannya padamu tapi jangan mengganggu jaejoong ku."

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu Mrs. Jung. Aku hanya ingin kembali bersatu dengan anakku."

Mrs. Jung tersenyum meremehkan. "Berhentilah berpura-pura. Aku tahu bagaimana sifatmu. Kau pikir joongie mau kembali dengan eomma yang dulu bahkan pernah menjualnya."

Jaejoong mematung diposisinya, _"Menjualnya... eomma yang menjualnya.." _semua bayangan masa lalunya kembali secara seketika mengisi seluruh isi rongga ingatannya. Sama seperti kejadian dengan ahra, namun kini bayangan masa lalu lain yang menghantamnya. Semuanya datang begitu cepat. Kepalanya seperti dihantam ribuan jarum. _"Kau ingin kemana,joongie?" Namja paruh baya itu menarik lengan jaejoong kasar. "Aku sudah membayarmu mahal. Kau harus memuaskan ku." Namja paruh baya itu menimpa tubuh kecil jaejoong. "Kau bahkan lebih harum dan nikmat dibandingkan eommamu." Namja itu mengecup belahan telinga jaejoong. _ Potongan kejadian itu samar-samar menghantuinya lagi. "Eo..mma..." Pandangan mata jaejoong meredup seketika.

Mrs. Jung terkejut menyadari jaejoong yang sudah tergeletak dengan tiba-tiba. "Joongie.. Joongie.." Mrs. Jung menggoyangkan tubuh jaejoong, dan terus memanggilnya.

Mrs. Han memetung ditempatnya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, ia bahkan tidak tahu jika semua yang dilakukannya dulu akan memberika siksaan secara fisikologi terhadap aegyanya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika air matanya kini mengalir dengan sedirinya. Dia bahkan tidak dapat memperbaiki semuanya atau kembali berpura-pura jika tidak ada yang terjadi. Mencoba merelakan anaknya yang dulu telah dijualnya.

Mrs. Jung berdiri. "Lihat ini semua karena dirimu. KAU TIDAK SEHARUSNYA KEMBALI KE KEHIDUPANNYA!" Ucap Mrs. Jung sambil menatap benci Mrs. Han yang masih tetap diam, lalu menekan beberapa angka di atas smartphonenya, menunggu dial telphonenya tersambung. "Yunnie..." Mrs. Jung berbicara dengan nada penuh ke khawatiran.

"..."

"Yunnie, Joongie pingsan."

"..."

"Eomma di depan XXXX, palli!" Mrs. Jung mematikan sambungan telphonenya, dan kembali memcoba untuk membuat jaejoog sadar. "Jangan menyentuhnya." Ucap Mrs. Jung dengan sinis.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, jika kau berani menyentuhnya Han Hiyorin. Ingat itu."

.

Yunho mengendari mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, otaknya sudah tidak dapat lagi berpikir dengan benar. Dia bahkan membayangkan hal-hal aneh tentang jaejoong. Hingga matanya tertuju pada 2 orang yeoja dan seorang namja yang tergeletak dipelukkan salah satu yeoja.

Yunho menginjak rem mobilnya dan langsung keluar dari dalam mobil audi hitamnya.

"Eomma.. apa yang terjadi?" Tanya yunho dan langsung mengangkat jaejoong dengan kedua lengannya.

Mrs. Jung menatap yunho "Akan eomma jelaskan dirumah. Lebih baik kita segera membawa joongie pulang." Mrs. Jung berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk yunho dan jaejoong.

.  
Tuan muda itu mengelus lembut puncak kepala maidnya, pandangan matanya hanya tertuju pada sosok maidnya. Sosok yang selalu ada dengannya. Sosok yang selalu diikutinya setiap gerak-geriknya tanpa henti. Sosok yang mengajarinya akan banyak hal. Sosok yang menariknya kembali ke sosok seorang manusia dengan cara yang berbeda.

Ucapan eommanya masih terngiang jelas diotaknya. Kebohongan yang selama ini disembunyikan, bahkan terlalu banyak luka yang menyanyat yang seharusnya telah tertutup kini terbuka lagi. Tidak seharusnya sosok lemah yang penuh senyum itu yang mengalaminya.

_"Joongie dijual oleh eommanya saat ia berusia 10 tahun. Ia harus menjadi pemuas nafsu pria-pria brengsek." Mrs. Jung menatap yunho. "Jangan berbuat hal aneh sampai eomma selesai menceritakan semuanya." Ucap Mrs. Jung dengan nada menekan. Yunho hanya diam menatap lantai rumahnya. "Saat eomma pertama kali membawanya, eomma pernah bilang jika dia pasien salah satu teman eomma. Sebenarnya eomma tidak sengaja menabrak joongie, karena joongie amnesia eomma jadi membawanya kerumah kita, dan dokter yang merawatnya mengatakan jika joongie mengalami pelecehan seksual. Eomma langsung merasa ingin melindunginya sama seperti eomma ingin melindungi yunnie." Air mata Mrs. Jung mengalir perlahan. "Eomma menyuruh appa untuk menyelidiki asal usul joongie, dan yang eomma temukan adalah sebuah hal yang seharusnya tidak dialami oleh anak seusianya." Mrs. Jung mencoba untuk menahan air matanya yang ingin mengalir kembali.  
"Karena itu eomma selalu mengakatan pada yunnie untuk menjaganya dan eomma selalu lebih memperhatikan joongie daripada yunnie. Eomma takut jika ingatan kelam joongie kembali menghanttuinya, eomma takut ia akan depresi jika semua itu kembali. Eomma takut...Dan wanita tadi adalah eomma joongie yang ingin meminta joongie kembali dengannya." Ucap Mrs. Jung lalu berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya.  
Yunho hanya diam menatap lantai tanpa sadar butiran kristal itu mengalir dari kedua bola mata indahnya, bagaimana ia tidak mengetahui apa yang seharusnya ia ketahui. Bagaimana bisa ia menerima semua kebohongan ini. Bagaimana semua seakan baik-baik saja. Yunho berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghancurkan semua yang ada didekatnya.  
_  
Yunho menggeggam tangan jaejoong, mengelus pipi yang selalu merona itu dengan lembut. Hingga ia merasakan tangan yang digenggamnya bergerak, dan kedua kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan mata indah itu terbuka.

Jaejoong menarik tangannya dari genggaman yunho, lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya menjauh dari yunho. Sosok yang selama ini menjadi angelnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, butiran kristal bening mengalir membasahi pipinya seketika.

Yunho bergerak pelan ingin mendekati sosok maidnya, menenangkannya dalam dekapan hangatnya, namun sosok itu menolaknya dengan menjauh darinya.

"Jangan dekati joongie!"

Yunho terdiam seketika. Ini ke dua kalinya jaejoong berhasil mengahancurkannya hanya dengan beberapa patah kata.

"Joongie kotor. Joongie tidak pantas disentuh oleh tuan muda!" Jaejoong menarik-narik bajunya, lalu mulai mencoba membersihkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya hingga lengannya memerah. "Joongie kotor... Jooongie seharusnya mati saja." Jaejoong masih terus menangis. "Kotor... Kotor... Kotor..."

Yunho menarik lengan jaejoong dengan paksa dan langsung memeluknya. "Boojae tidak kotor..." Ucapnya sambil mengelus punngung maidnya dengan sabar.

Jaejoong masih terus meronta-ronta dalam pelukkan yunho. "Joongie... joong..ie harusnya mati saja. Eomma tidak perlu menyelamatkan joongie. Joongie benci dengan diri joongie."

Yunho mengeratkan pelukkannya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Aku akan melakukan apapun, jika hal itu dapat membuat boojae selalu dengan ku... Jangan pernah bilang ingin mati. Aku juga akan mati jika boojae mati."

~Deg~

Jaejoong terdiam, tubuhnya membeku saat mendengar jika tuan mudanya juga ingin mati jika ia mati. Jiwanya tidak dapat menerima semua itu secara bersamaan.

"Jangan pernah berkata sekalipun jika boojae ingin mati. Itu bukan salah boojae. Berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri." Yunho dengan sabar memberi pengertian pada boojaenya. "Bukannya kita sudah pernah membahas ini. Dulu."

Jaejoong hanya diam sambil menggeleng. Bukan, ia ingat dulu pernah membahas hal ini. Ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana kejadian yang membuatnya mengingat beberapa memori masa lalunya tapi hanya beberapa potongan tidak selengkap sekarang. Shock dan merasa bersalah menghatuinya, sekuat apapun kepercayaan yang diberikan tidak akan semudah itu untuk menggenggamnya.  
"Itu bukan salah boojae." Yunho merenggangkan pelukkan itu dan menatap mata bening yang telah berurai kristal bening. Menghapus jejak kristal bening dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah berpikir akan mengalami semua ini. Tapi setidaknya kita akan menjalani semuanya bersama-sama. Tidak perduli sekeras apapun atau hal apa yang akan terjadi nanti asal selalu bersama. Aku akan menghadapinya."

"Joongie kotor." Butiran kristal bening itu mengalir lagi. Jaejoong menghentakkan tangannya hingga ia benar-benar terlepas dari pelukkan yunho, lalu ia bergerak menjauh dari yunho.

"Shhtt.. tidak ada manusia yang bersih boojae. Bahkan aku lebih kotor dari boojae, semua itu tergantung dari sisi mana kita melihatnya. Berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri." Yunho mengelus puncak kepala jaejoong. "Jangan kembali ke sosok jaejoong yang waktu itu. Jangan berubah... jangan buat semua hal ini menjadi sulit. Ku mohon bersikaplah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Besikaplah jika semua baik-baik saja. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal boojaeku tidak kembali ke sosok itu." Tanpa sadar air mata yunho mengalir.

Jaejoong menatap tuan mudanya dalam diam. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya semua salahnya, tidak seharusnya ia bersama dengan tuan mudanya, dia tidak pantas untuk semua ini. Dia terlalu kotor untuk dapat disandingkan dengan sosok tuan mudanya. Jaejoong perlahan mundur menjauh dari yunho.

"Berhentilah menjauh seperti itu, kim jaejoong." Jaejoong semakin merenggangkan jaraknya dari yunho, bergerak pelan hingga ia tidak dapat lagi mundur karena tubuhnya yang sudah berada disudut tempat tidur. "Ku bilang berhenti..." Saat tangan yunho ingin menggapainya ia malah turun dari tempat tidur. Yunho mengikuti jaejoong saat yunho melangkah maju, jaejoong akan seirama namun lengkah mundur. "KU BILANG BERHENTI!"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, berarti jika ia tidak akan berhenti. Dia tidak pantas dengan tuan mudanya, dia terlalu kotor. Seharusnya ia mati... seharusnya ia mati saja dan tak bertemu dengan tuan mudanya...

"Ku mohon berhentilah..." Kali ini yunho terus melangkahkan kakinya maju. Sejauh apapun jaejoong mundur ia akan mengejarnya, hingga kini tembok besar itu menghalangi langkah mundur jaejoong. Yunho melangkah maju mendekati jaejoong mengikis jarak diantara mereka dan memeluk tubuh rapuh itu, menekannya dengan dinding kamar yang dingin. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Aku akan mengejarmu." Ucap yunho sambil menatap mata doe jaejoong, dan mengecupnya. Memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat, bukan nafsu hanya sebuah kenyakinan.

****

Yunho menatap seorang yeoja yang seumuran dengan eommanya namun terlihat lebih tua itu, lalu menyesap black coffenya. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama berada ditempat ini apa lagi dengan seorang yang seharusnya dianggapnya sebagai eommanya. Namun sebutan eomma terlalu indah bagi yeoja seperti dia.

Angin bertiup menandakan jika musim semi akan berakhir, beerganti dengan musim yang lain dan terus seperti itu. Itu adalah sebuah siklus yang harus terjadi, dan tak ada satu orang pun yang dapat mengubahnya.

Yeoja itu menatap yunho dalam diamnya.

"Ehm, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Jadi bisa percepat semua ini?" Tanya yunho sambil menatap sekilas jam tangannya. Padahal belum ada 5 menit ia berada ditempat itu.

Wanita itu menatap yunho, sebelum ia berbicara. "Aku tahu, aku bukan eomma yang pantas bagi joongie, tapi ku mohon kembalikan joongie padaku. Aku akan merawatnya dengan baik."

Yunho menggeser cangkir coffenya dengan tangan kanannya. Entah bagaimana wanita ini dapat merusak seluruh moodnya, dan ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa harus berada ditempat ini dengan seseorang yang telah tidak waras menurutnya. "Apa anda salah minum obat?" Tanya yunho dengan wajah yang seakan ingin membunuh orang.

"Bagaimanapun aku eomma dari kim jaejoong. Dia anakku jadi aku berhak dengannya."  
Yunho semakin ingin membunuh saat ini. "Apa anda pantas disebut dengan panggilan eomma?

Bagaimana anda ingin mengambil kembali sesuatu yang telah anda buang?" Ucap yunho.

"Jaejoong bukan sebuah benda yang bisa anda gunakan lalu anda membuangnya dan sekarang anda ingin memintanya kembali?"

Wanita itu mencekram roknya dengan sangat kuat, hingga kusut. "Tapi aku eommanya, dan dia anakku."

"Tapi apakah anda nyakin jika kim jaejoong menganggap anda sebagai eommanya? Eomma yang telah menjualnya, eomma yang seharusnya melindunginnya bukan memperlalatnya."

"Aku punya alasan hingga aku melakukan hal itu."

Yunho menggerakkan tangan kanannya sengaja menyentuh pinggiran coffe yang dipesannya dengan kuat, hingga benda itu jatuh dan menghantam lantai. "Brakkkk..." Seluruh penghuni caffee itu menatap kearah meja yunho. "Apapun alasan anda. Jaejoong lebih berhak menetukan hidupnya." Yunho berdiri dari duduknya, merapikan pakaiannya sebentar. "Dan jika anda berani sekali lagi menyentuh ataupun menampakkan wajah anda. Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghilangkan anda dari hidup kami, tidak perduli walaupun anda adalah ibu dari orang yang ku cintai." Ucap yunho lalu pergi meninggalkan wanita itu yang masih diam tak bergerak dari tempat duduknya semula.

.

Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan, dilihatnya jaejoong duduk diam menatap kearah taman belakang dari beranda kamar mereka, dan eommanya yang sedang mengelus puncak kepala jaejoong.

Yunho menghampiri kedua orang tersebut, ia menyentuh pundak eommanya pelan. "Bagaimana eomma?"

Mrs. Jung terlihat sangat lelah nampak kantung mata di wajah cantiknya, bahkan suaminya tidak dapat berbuat banyak untuk bisa menghiburnya setelah melihat keadaan jaejoong yang terus-terusan diam, atau kadang mengigau saat tidur. Batinnya terlalu tertekan.

"Eomma istirahat saja biar aku yang menjaga boojae. Eomma jangan sampai sakit. Jangan terlalu menyalahkan diri eomma. Ini bukan salah eomma. Boojae pasti akan kembali seperti dulu." Ucap yunho sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mrs. Jung hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya yang semakin bisa bersikap dewasa. "Ya, eomma akan beristirahat. Eomma tidak boleh sakit."

"Nah, seperti itu baru ibunda ratu keluarga jung." Hibur yunho.

Mrs. Jung tersenyum lebar, "Joongie... eomma istirahat dulu, ya. Cepatlah kembali eomma merindukamu." Mrs. Jung mengecup pipi jaejoong sebelum pergi.

Yunho menarik sebuah kursi kecil dan duduk disamping jaejoong. Yunho melepaskan sweaternya dan memakaikannya pada jaejoong. "Lihat musim semi akan berakhir sebentar lagi, sudah cukup lama kita di jepang. Apakah kita perlu kembali ke korea?" Tanya yunho pada jaejoong walaupun ia tahu jaejoong tidak akan merespon sedikitpun. "Apa boojae tidak rindu dengan junsu dan kibum?" Tanya yunho lagi. "Apa boojae membenciku hingga boojae seperti ini? Apakah aku bersalah sangat besar hingga boojae mengacuhkan ku lagi? Jawablah!" Yunho menarik jaejoong agar berhadapan dengannya. "Jangan seperti ini." Yunho mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh tak berjiwa itu.

"Joongie kotor.." Hanya itu yang diucapan jaejoong,pandanggan matanya tidak berwarna seakan semuanya mati. Seperti tak terfokuskan pada apapun, hampa. Itu lah gambaran kedua bola mata bening miliknya.

Yunho seakan ingin membunuh dirinya sekarang juga melihat jaejoong seperti ini. "Boojae tidak kotor, mereka yang kotor."

"Joongie kotor.." Ucap jaejoong sambil menangis, selalu seperti ini hanya ucapan itu yang selalu diucapak jaejoong.

"Ku mohon." Yunho memeluk tubuh jaejoong. "Jangan seperti ini. Boojae tidak kotor." Jaejoong hanya menangis kristal bening itu terus mengalir tanpa henti. Yunho merenggakan pelukkan itu, menatap mata indah boojaenya, mengusap kristal bening itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Saranghae kim jaejoong." Ucap yunho bersama kristal bening yang mengalir dari matanya yang penuh kesedihan. "Saranghae... saranghae.." Yunho memeluk kembali jaejoong dengan sangat erat. Namun tidak ada reaksi yang ditunjukkan, seakan apa yang diberika itu tidak berdampak apa-apa.

****

Yunho mengenggam tangan jaejoong, menatap wajah yang selalu hangat dan damai. Namun kini semuanya terasa hampa, seakan kembali lagi kemasa yang lalu. Namun ini terasa lebih berat dari yang kemarin ini lebih menderita.  
"Kenapa kita tidak bertemu sejak kau lahir saja?" Yunho mengelus puncak kepala jaejoong. "Jika kita bertemu lebih cepat, semuanya tidak akan serumit ini. Kau tidak perlu menderita seperti ini,boojae." Yunho menatap wajah jaejoong. "Kau sedang bermimpi apa boojae? Apakah mimpi hal yang indah? Apa aku ada didalam mimpimu?" Yunho mengecup punggung tangan jaejoong yang digenggamnya. "Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Kembalilah. Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Apa kau tidak menderita melihatku seperti ini?" Tanpa sadar air mata yunho mengalir. "Cepatlah kembali,boojae."

Jaejoong menjerapkan kedua matanya perlahan, kepalanya sedikit berdenyut. Tangannya bergerak perlahan mengelus pipi tuan mudanya. "Kenapa tuan muda menangis?" Tanya jaejoong dengan polosnya.

Yunho terkejut menatap jaejoong seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Seakan apa yang terjadi selama hampir dua minggu ini tidak pernah terjadi. "Boojae... Jangan kembali seperti itu lagi. Boojae tidak kotor, saranghae."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis. "Joongie akan baik-baik saja selama tuan muda bersama joongie." Jaejoong seakan tidak akan tahan jika melihat kristal bening itu harus keluar dari mata bening tuan mudanya.

"Jangan membuatku seakan ingin mati tapi harus terus tetap hidup." Ucap yunho lalu mengecup kening jaejoong. "Aku lebih baik melihatmu menangis meronta-rontal daripada kau harus diam dengan pandangan kosong. Jangan seperti itu lagi, aku mohon."

"Mianhae." Bisik jaejoong.

"Boojae bilang apa?" Tanya yunho.

Jaejoong menggelenggkan kepalanya pelan. "Aniyo, joongie tidak akan kembali seperti itu lagi. Joongie tidak akan membuat tuan muda sedih."

Yunho tersenyum mentap boojaenya, lalu memeluknya. "Minggu depan kita akan kembali ke korea. Jepang memberikan pengaruh yang tidak baik."

Mrs. Jung mantap bingung kearah salah satu file yang dikirimkan oleh salah satu bawahannya pagi tadi. Matanya masih menatap file itu sekilas lalu menarik filenya dan membawanya pergi. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini tidak perduli jika tangannya harus terkotori dengan sendirinya.  
Mrs. Jung berjalan pelan menuju garasinya dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil pribadinya. Ia menghidupkan mobil silver kesayangannya. Semuanya harus diselesaikan hari ini, setelah itu ia akan membantu yunho dan jaejoong untuk berkemas dan kembali ke Korea esok harinya.  
Mrs. Jung menekan pedal gasnya dengan sangat kuat, tidak perduli jika ia akan terkena tilang. Toh, ia akan tetap baik-baik saja. Hanya banyangan isi file itu masih terus terngiang dipikirannya seperti sebuah strika yang terus maju-mundur.  
_Mrs. Han ingin anaknya kembali karena anak itu yang akan mewarisi semua asset dari keluarga Kim. Kim hyunjoong memberikan seluruh hartanya pada anak semata wayangnya kim jaejoong. Mr. Kim hyunjoong merasa sangat bersalah karena menelantarkan anaknya.  
_"Aku tahu ia anakmu hyunjoong, tapi bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan wanita itu merusak anakmu? Kalau saja kau bukan sepupuku aku pasti sudah membunuhmu." Ucap Mrs. Jung entah pada siapa, ia hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya.  
Mrs. Jung memarkir mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah besar berkesan minimalis, ia membuka pintu mobilnya mengambil tas berwana hitam, ia menekan bel dan menunggu beberapa saat hingga pintu itu terbuka.

"Aku tersanjung kau bisa datang kesini." Ucap Mrs. Han sambil tersenyum.

Mrs. Jung balas tersenyum hangat, ia terlalu malas sebenarnya untuk meladeni wanita ular satu ini. "Aku tahu alasan, kenapa kau ingin mengambil joongie lagi denganmu. Jadi tidak perlu banyak bicara. Hyunjoong tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti anaknya."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui apapun."

Mrs. Jung tersenyum meremehkan. "Sudahlah, berhentilah bertingkah seakan kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku juga baru tahu jika joongie adalah anak dari hyunjoong dan dirimu." Mrs. Jung mengambil sebuah kertas hasil tes DNA dari dalam tasnya. "Ini buktinya. Kau juga seharusnya tahu jika aku dan hyunjoong bersaudara, jadi karena itu kau berani mengancamku dulu? Karena kau tahu jika hyunjoong akan melindungimu, walaupun dia menelantarkanmu begitu saja saat kau hamil."

"Berhentilah berbicara seakan kau tahu segalanya Mrs. Jung yang terhormat."

"Aku memang tahu segalanya tentangmu. Aku tahu jika kau adalah bekas selingkuhan hyunjoong, aku juga tahu alasan kau menjual joongie karena kau benci terhadapnya yang selalu mengingatkan mu pada hyunjoong, tapi aku tidak menyangka jika kau sekarang meminta joongie kembali kesisimu hanya karena joongie mewarisi semua harta hyunjoong."

"Cukup! Kau tidak berhak berbicara seperti itu tentang ku." Tubuh Mrs. Han seperti membeku seketika. "Kau tidak tahu seperti apa kehidupanku."

"Karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupanmu, aku tidak ingin joongie ku menderita denganmu. Dengan seseorang yang memberikan tekanan batin terhadapnya."

"Apapun yang terjadi jaejoong tetap harus kembali kesisiku, bahkan jika kau sendiri yang menghalanginya aku tidak perduli. Aku akan merenggutnya dengan caraku sendiri."

"Cobalah jika kau berani aku tidak akan segan-segan melenyapkanmu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun berani menyakiti anak-anakku termasuk dirimu." Mrs. Jung tidak akan pernah bermain-main dengan apa yang telah ia ucapkan, dan dia tidak suka jika ada yang mengusik kehidupan keluarganya. Dia tidak akan segan-segan melenyapkan siapapun itu.

Tubuh Mrs. Han membeku setika mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Mrs. Jung, dia tahu bagaimana kejamnya anggota keluarga jung yang selalu berkerja dengan mafia di asia, bahkan mereka yang selalu menjadi ketua. Dia juga sadar dia tidak akan pernah menang melawan anggota kelurga jung. Apalagi jika kepala kelurga jung sudah turun tangan, kau mungkin tidak akan percaya jika dibalik sosok innocent Jung Hangeng itu terdapat jiwa pembunuh yang sangat kejam.

"Aku selama ini terus membiarkanmu hidup karena kau adalah ibu dari joongie tapi jika kau ingin membuatnya menderita lagi, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan hal itu."

"Apa yang kau inginkan Mrs. Jung, bagaimanapun aku adalah eommanya aku memiliki hak yang lebih terhadapnya."

Mrs. Jung tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Mrs. Han "Apa yang ku inginkan, kau tahu apa ku yang ku inginkan. Aku menginginkan kau pergi dari kehidupan joongie, pergi untuk selamanya."  
"Aku tidak bisa melalukan hal itu."

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Jangan menyesal jika aku dapat melakukan hal yang sangat kejam jika kau tidak melakukan apa yang sebaiknya kau lakukan Mrs. Han." Ucap Mrs. Jung lalu pergi meninggalkan Mrs. Han

Tubuh Mrs. Han bergetar, ia langsung terduduk diatas lantai yang dingin. Kedua kakinya seakan tidak dapat menopang berat tubuhnya saat ini. Apa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan, seakan susah untuk meraihnya kali ini. Dia yang salah kenapa harus menjual jaejoong jika ia tahu bahwa hyunjoong akan mewariskan semuanya pada jaejoongnya. Dia seharusnya lebih bersabar saat itu.

Mrs. Jung mantap suaminya yang lebih mementingkan file-file perusahaan daripada dirinya yang berada dibwah garis unmood. Suaminya itu masih saja tetap tidak memperhatikannya dari 15 menit yang lalu. Ah, ia jadi ingat jika anak semata wayangnya juga sama seperti appanya workholic. Agak sedikit menyesal kenapa harus sifat itu yang menurun padanya, dari segitu banyaknya sifat suaminya hampir semua sifat yang jelek menurun 100% pada anaknya.  
Mrs. Jung menghela napas panjang. "Hilang sudah kebahagiaan hari ini." Itu kata-kata yang diucapkannya jika menghela napas, tanda bahwa tidak bersyukur.

"Apakah pekerjaan itu lebih penting daripada diriku?" Tanya Mrs. Jung yang duduk di sofa berwarna hijau gelap diruangan direktur perusahaan itu. Tangannya seakan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Kepala keluarga jung itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukkan tugas kantor, menjadi menatap istrinya. Ia menutup file yang sedang dipegangnya, tidak lupa menyelipkan bolpoin disana. Mungkin sebagai sebuah tanda. "Ehm, kau yang terpenting." Ucapnya lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri wanita yang selama ini selalu setia ada disisinya walau apapun yang terjadi, tidak perduli seberapa sulit hal tersebut. Wanita itu akan selalu disisinya, memeluknya dengan hangat dan selalu tersenyum memberikan semangat. "Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini,yeobo?"

Mrs. Jung menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak suaminya, mencari kenyamanan tersendiri. "Aku baru tahu, jika jaejoong adalah anak hyunjoong." Ucapnya perlahan. "Aku juga baru tahu jika wanita itu adalah simpanan hyunjoong, namun aku tidak menyangka jika hyunjooong benar-benar mencintainya. Aku hanya ingin anak-anakku bahagia, tanpa ada yang menyakiti mereka. Aku tidak perduli dengan yang lain."

Mr. Jung mengelus puncak kepala istrinya dengan penuh sayang. "Kau tahu itu bukan salah siapapun. Hyunjoong telah lama pergi bersama istrinya. Apa kita perlu memberitahukan joongie tentang appanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Mrs. Jung menjerapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kepalanya berdenyut pelan. "Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Aku bingung."

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Biar aku yang mengurusnya,jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik atau aku harus seperti ini saja. Cukup hanya dengan melihat."

"Biarkan, aku saja yang mengurusnya." Mrs. Jung hanya diam berusaha menahan nyeri dikepalanya, ia tidak dapat terlalu tertekan atau rasa nyeri akan menyerang kepalanya. "Aku akan menemui anak kandung hyunjoong, aku dengar anak itu berada di Jepang dan dia telah bertunangan dengan penurus perusahaan choi."

"Baiklah jika hal itu yang kau inginkan. Mungkin sebaiknya beritahukan dulu pada joongie tentang appanya, dan setelah itu lebih baik mempertemukan joongie dengan anak kandung hyunjoong."

Mrs. Jung tersenyum sedikit, suaminya selalu saja dapat mengerti tentangnya tanpa perlu banyak menjelaskan. "Ya, akan ku lakukan asalkan semuanya benar-benar yang terbaik."

"Kau terlalu kelelahan,yeobo." Mr. Jung menatap istrinya. "Kita pulang, kau butuh istirahat. Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir keras, jangan terlalu lelah. Semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik, aku yang menjaminnya." Mr. Jung memapah Mrs. Jung keluar dari ruangannya. "Kau seharusnya lebih banyak istirahat. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri sendiri. Lihat kau terlihat lebih kurus, dan lagi joongie akan baik-baik, saja. Ada yunho yang menjaganya."

"Iya, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan dia. Kau tahu, aku sangat menyanyanginya yeobo."


	10. Chapter 10

Sea

Yoochun menatap bingkai foto kedua orangtuanya yang ada dirumah mewahnya, namun terlalu besar jika rumah mewah ini hanya berisi dirinya dan beberapa maid saja. Kedua orangtuanya telah lama pergi meninggalkannya begitu juga dengan adik yang ada didalam kandungan eommanya.  
"Appa,eomma, dan yoohwan apakah kalian bahagia di surga sana?" Tanyanya pada bingkai foto itu. "Aku baik-baik, saja." Jawabnya. "Disini ada eomma dan appa jung, ada yunho, joongie, dan jiwa yoohwan." Ia mengelus pelan bingkai itu, "Aku seharusnya minta maaf pada joongie, karena aku dia jadi tidak pernah melihat appanya, tapi aku juga tidak menyesal karena mereka membuatku kehilangan kalian semuanya."  
"Apakah aku pria yang jahat,eomma?" ia tersenyum. "Aku senang waktu aku tahu jika karena obat itu, pria itu tidak dapat menyetir dengan baik hingga mobilnya nyaris saja menabrak wanita yang malang itu, dan meledak begitu saja."  
"Tapi aku sedih begitu mengetahui jika joongie adalah anak dari orang yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuaku. Aku sedih eomma kenapa aku harus membunuh orangtuanya, tapi aku senang karena orangtuanya mati dengan tragis sama seperti apa yang mereka lakukan pada kalian."  
"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang eomma? Aku hanya berpikir untuk menjaga joongie mulai saat ini, sebagai tanda minta maafku. Aku juga tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada yunho, aku tidak ingin mati dengan cepat." Yoochun tertawaa pelan, lebih mentertawakan takdir hidupnya. "Apakah ini cara yang baik,eomma?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. "Ya, ku harap ini adalah cara yang benar." Ia meletakkan bingkai foto itu, lalu mengambil jasnya dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

Yoochun memperbaiki bingkai kaca matanya, ia membuka berkas tentang keluarga kim dan membacanya dengan teliti. Ia membacanya ulang dengan perlahan, namun tetap sama ia selalu merasa sedih seketika. Kim jaejoong anak yang dihasilkan dari perselingkuhan kelapa keluarga kim dengan seorang wanita bermarga Han, yang sekarang berstatus sebagai penyalur wanita-wanita muda ke club-club malam.  
"Ehm, mengasikkan. Tinggal menunggu tugas dari Mrs. Jung dan selamat tinggal."

****

Yunho menggenggam tangan jaejoong, mereka berdua sedang berada ditaman belakang kediaman keluarga jung. Mereka duduk dengan santai diatas sebuah karpen berwarna putih bersih, angin berhembus dengan pelan menerbangkan beberpa helai daun dari pohon besar tempat mereka berlindung dari sinar matahari sore.  
"Seperti ini lebih nyaman rasanya" Yunho menarik jaejoong, memposisikan jaejoong tidur dengan beralas pahanya yang nyaman sebagai bantal, "Seandainya bisa selalu seperti ini, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan sekali." Ucapnya sambil mengelus surai hitam jaejoong. "Ehm, semua pasti lebih baik."  
"Mulai sekarang lupakan semua tentang masa lalu, tentang semua yang menyakitkan bagi boojae. Lupakan apa yang selalu mengghantui boojae, tidak perduli apapun itu aku, eomma, appa, dan yoochun selalu ada untuk boojae. Jadi jangan selalu menyerah pada masa lalu, kami  
akan selalu ada untuk melindungimu."

Jaejoong menatap tuan mudanya, "Walaupun joongie pernah melakukan hal yang paling hina sekalipun?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Tidak ada yang sempurna didunia ini joongie, semua pasti pernah melakukan hal yang tidak baik, contohnya saja aku. Aku pernah membunuh orang, bahkan aku tidak ingat berapa jumlah orang yang telah menderita karena ku." Yunho menikmati angin yang bertiup, "Kita bukan malaikat, kita hanya manusia yang selalu dapat kapan saja merusak hidup oranglain. Sebaik apapun kita pasti akan ada orang yang pernah kita sakiti walaupun mungkin kita tidak bermaksud melalukan hal itu, dan akan tetap ada saat dimana kita menjadi orang yang mengalami hal yang tidak seharusnya kita alami. Semua hanya bagaimana cara kita memandang hal tersebut."

"Walaupun seandainya joongie telah melakukan hal yang paling jahat, apakah tuan muda akan memaafkan joongie?"

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Ya, aku akan selalu memaafkanmu." Yunho mengecup jaejoong sekilas. "Sampai aku tidak bisa lagi memaafkanmu, tapi aku akan selalu memaafkan dirimu."

.

.  
Mrs. Jung menatap yunho dan jaejoong dari dalam kamarnya, ia tersenyum lebar. "Semua akan kembali seperti ini. Semua akan lebih bahagia."  
Mrs. Jung mendial sebuah nomor, dan menunggu hingga telphone itu tersambung.

"Yeoboseyo."

"..."

"Apakah ini anak dari Mr. Kim hyunjoong?"

"..."

"Aku sepupu dari appamu, tapi mungkin kita tidak pernah bertemu. Bisakah kita bertemu? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan tentang appamu, dan ini sangat penting."

"..."

"Di cafe XXXX, sekarang. Apakah kau bisa?"

"..."

"Baiklah, kita bertemu disana. Aku memakai baju berwarna putih."

"..."

Mrs. Jung menekan pelan tanda berwarna merah pada smartphonenya, ia mengambil tas dan kunci mobilnya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

.  
Mrs. Jung duduk sambil menatap seorang namja berwajah cantik, sama seperti joongienya. Namja itu tersenyum ramah padanya, dan sangat mirip dengan istri hyunjoong.

"Perkenalkan aku Jung heechul. Sepupu dari appamu."

"Ahjuma, apa kabar? Aku Kim kibum, panggil saja dengan bummie. Ada appa ahjuma ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Maafkan, aku jika mengganggumu. Apalagi aku baru tahu jika kau baru saja kembali dari korea."

"Gwenchana,ahjuma." Kibum tersenyum ramah.

"Jadi langsung saja, aku hanya ingin mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang."

Kibum menahan napasnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Dia adalah anak dari selingkuhan appamu, bummie."

"Apa yang ahjuma inginkan? Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan selingkuhan appa ataupun anaknya. Aku hanya ingin hidupku damai." Kibum hanya ingin hidupnya berjalan dengan damai. Cukup sudah ia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya, diteror oleh saiko, dan mendengar jika orang yang sempat dekat dengannya meninggal dengan cara yang aneh.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalkannya denganmu, kalian adalah sahabat yang baik dulu sebelum kalian sama-sama menghilang."

"Maksud ahjuma?" Kibum tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Mrs. Jung, dia tidak terlalu banyak memiliki teman seingatnya.

"Kim Jaejoong. Kau mengenalnya."

Deg~ tubuh kibum membeku. Kim jaejoong teman pertamanya di korea, dia bahkan merindukan sosok periang yang kadang angkuh itu. Tapi benar dia hanya mengenal satu orang yang bernama kim jaejoong.

"Dia adalah anak dari appamu dan selingkuhannya,bummie. Apakah kau membencinya?" Tanya Mrs, Jung langsung dengan napas yang tertekan. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan oleh kibum setelah penolakkannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kibum repleks mengelengkan kepalanya. Dia bahkan tidak dapat membenci sosok itu, dan lagi itu bukan salahhnya. Justru ada rasa bersyukur di dalam diri kibum saat mengetahui jika saudara tirinya adalah kim jaejoong. "Aku tidak membencinya, dia terlalu baik untuk dibenci, dan lagi aku sangat menyanyanginya. Ada apa dengannya ahjuma?"

"Joongie adalah tunangan dari yunho anakku. Kau tahu jika appamu menyerahkan seluruh hartanya pada joongie?"

"Aku tahu akan hal itu, tapi aku tidak tahu jika kim jaejoong itu adalah joongie. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan soal harta itu, aku tidak membutuhkannya. Bukannya pengecara Cho sudah mengurus semuanya, setahuku."

"Pengecara cho memang sudah mengurus semuanya bummie, tapi bisakah jika bummie saja yang meneruskan perusahaan kelurga kim. Bummie lebih berhak atas hal itu, dan lagi joongie tidak akan bisa mengurus semuanya sendirian."

"Jadi menurut ahjuma jung, sebaiknya bagaimana? Aku tidak terlalu mengerti akan bisnis. Bukan kah lebih baik jika ahjuma saja yang mengurusnya, wonnie juga sangat sibuk dengan perusahaan, bagaimana jika dengan yunho."

Mrs. Jung mentap kibum binggung. "Ahjuma, juga tidak tahu bummie. Yunho juga sangat sibuk mengurus pekerjaanya dan lagi joongie belum stabil jadi dia tidak bisa bummie."

"Ada apa dengan joongie?" Tanya kibum heboh.

"Dia mengalami shock karena eommanya, lain kali akan ahjuma beritahukan kepada bummie. Jadi bummie bisa bertemu dengan joongie? Joongie tidak tahu jika bummie adalah sudara tirinya."

"Ya, bummie bisa kapan saja bertemu dengan joongie. Tapi sebaiknya ahjuma katakan dulu pada joongie yang sebenarnya. Mungkin saja joongie juga ingin bertemu dengan appa, walaupun appa telah tiada."

"Akan ahjuma beritahukan semuanya, jika kondisi joongie sudah lebih baik." Mrs. Jung menyesap minumannya. Kini ia dapat bernapas lega, rasanya bebannya akan segeraa berakhir. Ia hanya perlu mengurus satu hal lagi. "Semuanya akan indah seperti sebuah laut yang tenang." Ucapnya dalam hati.

Mrs. Jung tersenyum dengan sepenuh hati, saat ia melihat joongienya dapat tersenyum seperti dulu. Mungkin yunho kadang seperti robot yang tidak memiliki perasaan, tapi entah bagaimana ia bisa selalu terlihat lebih menjadi manusia jika bersama joongie. Mrs. Jung tidak mempermasalahkan soal hal lain yang terpenting baginya keluarganya utuh dan bahagia. Dengan cara apapun akan ia lakukan asal keluarganya bahagia.  
Mrs. Jung masih terus memperhatikan yunho dan jaejoong dari kejauhan.

"Kau bodoh sekali,boojae. Bukan seperti itu cara."

Jaejoong manatap yuhno sesaat sebelum mengembungkan kedua pipinya. "Iya, tuan muda yang selalu pintar."

Yunho berdiri dibelakang jaejoong, lalu merapatkan tubunya pelahan, menaruh dagunya dibahu jaejoong. Ia mengambil pisau buah itu perlahan dari jaejoong. "Kau harus diajari mengupasnya." Ucapnya perlahan. "Harus meletakkan apelnya perlahan ditangan kananmu,boojae. Kupas seperti ini." Ucapnya sambil mengupas apel dari kulitnya perlahan dengan memutar tanpa memutuskan sayatannya terhadap apel. "Harus perlahan dan jangan terputus." Tubuh mereka semakin merapat. "Kau selalu saja tidak pernah benar jika mengupas apel." Yunho meletakkan apel yang telah dikupasnya diatas piring. Dengan santai ia mengecup pelan pipi jaejoong. "Lain kali jika boojae tidak benar mengupas apel, aku akan mengecupmu sesuka hatiku." Yunho menjauh dari jaejoong, berjalan memutar dan duduk diatas bangku yang ada di depan jaejoong. Mereka hanya terhalang oleh sebuah meja kecil.

"Aku akan belajar untuk mengupasnya seperti tuan muda. Jangan harap tuan muda dapat menipuku." Ucap jaejoong datar.

"Ehm, sudah berani ternyata membantah." Yunho mengambil cangkir coffenya dan menyerup isinya perlahan. Setelah itu ia menaruh lagi cangkir coffe itu. "Ada yang ingin aku beritahukan pada boojae."

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya. Memberikan seluruh perhatiannya penuh pada tuan mudanya. "Tentang?"

"Appa."

"Appa. Kenapa dengan appa?" Jaejoong meletakan potongan apelnya diatas piring, kemudian ia duduk diatas bangku yang berada didepan yunho. Meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas meja, dan memajukan tubuhnya beberapa senti.

Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Bukan appa jung, tapi appa kim." Yunho memperhatikan reaksi tubuh jaejoong. Seharusnya eommanya yang menyampaikan hal ini tapi ia terus memaksa untuk turut ikut campur, ini masalah jaejoong berarti sama seperti masalah bagi dirinya. Tubuh jaejoong membeku seketika. "Bisa kita teruskan? Atau anggap tidak terjadi apapun. Apa yang boojae inginkan?"

Jaejoong menarik napas perlahan, mencoba merilekkan tubuhnya. Semua orang juga pasti akan membeku seketika, seakan jantungmu berhenti berdetak beberapa saat. Jika mendengar tentang seseorang yang seharusnya kau panggil appa tapi nyatanya kau tak pernah melihat orang tersebut sepanjang hidupmu. Seperti apa wajahnya, sosoknya, atau seperti apa ia memanggil namamu. "Appa."

Yunho mengelus pipi jaejoong dengan punggung tangannya. Seharusnya ia tahu ini pembicaraan yang rumit. Mungkin. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Yunho berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan setengah memutari meja menuju tempat jaejoong. Jadi disinilah yunho berdiri disamping jaejoong yang duduk diatas kursinya. "Ini mungkin sulit tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jaejoong masih diam diposisinya tidak berubah satu kalipun, masih terlalu sulit menerima tapi sangat ingin mengetahuinya. "Appa."

"Ya, appa. Kim appa." Ucap yunho. "Apa boojae tidak ingin bertemu dengan appa boojae?" Tanya yunho pelan.

Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya perlahan. "Seperti apa appa joongie? Joongie bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Eomma bilang appa joongie pria yang jahat, dan appa sudah mati." Tanpa terasa butiran bening itu mengalir perlahan. Seharusnnya sebuah keluarga memiliki appa, eomma, dan hidup dengan bahagia. Tapi tidak seperti itu. Kau tidak memiliki appa, dan eomma mu sama saja dengan malaikat pembunuh bahkan malaikat pembunuh ribuan kali lebih baik. Seharusnya kau bahagia namun hanya luka yang selalu mengisinya, berserta rasa sepi yang selalu menghinggapi dengan sangat dalam.

Yunho mengelus mahkota hitam jaejoong dengan lembut dan ia memeluk jaejoong. Hanya untuk memberikan kekuatan. "Appa boojae bukan pria yang jahat." Yunho mengelus-elus punggung jaejoong pelahan. "Appa boojae pria yang tampan dan juga baik hati."

"Jika appa baik hati seharusnya appa ada disisi joongie."

"Mungkin appa boojae tidak ada disisi boojae tapi ia menitipkan peri kecil yang akan bersama dengan boojae."

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya yang masih dalam dekapan yunho. Kini ia bisa merasakan aroma harum tubuh tuan mudanya, dan degup jantungnya yang terdengar sangat indah. "Tidak ada malaikat. Joongie tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Boojae pernah bertemu dengannya dan boojae bahkan sangat dekat dengannya, hanya saja ia terlambat." Yunho masih memeluk jaejoong menghirup aroma penenangnya. "Apa boojae akan marah?"

Jaejoong hanya mengeleng, masih dalam dekapan yunho. "Siapa malaikat joongie?"

"Malaikat boojae, kita akan segera bertemu dengannya. Walau appa boojae sudah di surga. Ia akan selalu menjaga anaknya dengan caranya. Lihat. Bahkan karena appa boojae bisa bertemu dengan eomma dan sekarang kita bisa bersama." Yunho bisa merasakan jaejoong menangis dalam dekapannya. Mungkin terlalu sulit untuk membahas seseorang yang seharusnya kita panggil dengan sebutan appa, namun kita tak pernah bertemu dengannya, tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayangnya, bahkan kita tidak pernah merasakan seakan memiliki appa. Berbeda dengan oranglain yang ada dilingkungan kita. _"Ku harap bummie dapat membuatnya tersenyum lebih cerah."_ Ucap yunho dalam hatinya.

****

Kedua namja itu duduk saling menatap satu sama lain. Keduanya tersenyum lebar. Mereka berdua bahkan melupakan sesaat dua namja yang lainnya yang berada tepat disamping mereka. Mereka masih tetap dia dan tersenyum lebar.

Cafe dengan dua lantai itu terlihat sangat nyaman, ada sebuah taman kecil dibelakangnya dan sebuah meja dengan kursi yang hanya cukup untuk 4 orang saja. Diatas meja tersebut ada dua es cream, dan dua gelas kopi hitam pekat. Tidak lupa ada dua buah cake penuh dengan cream yang sangat manis. Namun masih tidak tersentuh.

Angin bertiup lembut disore hari ini dan cahaya matahari yang sangat tidak terlalu menyengat, lebih terasa hangat hari ini. Beberapa burung yang terbang diangakasa, tidak lupa musik classic yang terputar dengan sangat nyaman.

"Apa yang bummie lakukan di jepang?" Tanya jaejoong. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan bummie,bogoshipoyo."

"Nado bogoshipoyo,joongie."

Yunho menatap jaejoong,lalu melirik ke arah namja yang ada didepannya sekilas, dan kembali menatap jaejoong. Yunho membisikkan sesuatu kepada jaejoong. "Dia malaikat yang dikirimkan oleh appa."

Jaejoong langsung menatap kearah yunho, lalu menatap kibum, dan kembali menatap yunho. "Maksudnya? Joongie tidak mengerti."

Yunho memperhatikan kibum yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya. Bergerak kearah dirinya dan jaejoong, lalu mengisaratkan untuk berpindah tempat duduk. Jadilah sekarang yunho duduk dengan tunangan kibum. Rekan kerjanya dulu yang tiba-tiba pindah ke Jepang dan menyerahkan seluruh urusannya kepada wakilnya lee donghae. Yunho hanya mengangguk sebentar pada siwon, dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada jaejoog. Sedangkan siwon tidak jauh berbeda ia selalu memperhatikan kibum sama seperti yunho tidak lepas pandangan matanya pada belahan jiwanya.

Kibum duduk di samping jaejoong. "Bummie yang salah. Harusnya joongie juga merasakan kasih sayang oleh appa."

"Apa maksud bummie?" Potong Jaejoong sebelum kibum melanjutkan penjelasannya, tentang semua ini. Ia bingung siapa sebenarnya kibum. Kenapa kibum yang menjadi malaikatnya? Apa hubungan kibum dengan appanya? Apa yang tidak ia ketahui selama ini?

Kibum diam sebentar. "Berjanjilah dulu kita akan selalu bersama. Apapun yang terjadi joongie akan selalu ada bersama bummie."

Yunho dan siwon membeku mendengar ucapan kibum. Apa yang akan kibum lakukan? Apa maksud dari kalimat kibum dan jaejoong akan selalu bersama selamanya?  
Jaejoong mengangguk seketika.

"Bummie adalah anak dari appa. Kim Hyunjoong adalah appa bummie, dan beliau juga appa dari joongie. Kita bersaudara hanya saja eomma joongie dan eomma bummie berbeda. Jangan tanya bummie tentang apa yang terjadi dan mengapa kita tidak pernah tahu jika kita bersaudara. Bummie tidak tahu." Kibum mentap jaejoong yang membeku. "Bummie juga baru mengetahui hal ini."

Semua orang juga pasti akan shock jika menjadi jaejoong, semua terlaru membingungkan baginya. Tapi ada rasa syukur dihatinya waktu mengetahui jika kibum adalah saudara tirinya terlepas dari mana hubungan mereka berdua. Seharusnya kibum yang marah padanya, bukan ia yang marah pada kibum. Bagaimanapun ia yang seharusnya tidak ada didunia ini jika hanya untuk menjadi beban bagi semua orang yang ada disekelilingnya. "Ini bukan salah bummie. Bummie tidak bersalah. Ini salah joongie, joongie yang seharusnya tidak ada disini. Joongie yang seharusnya tidak merusak kehidupan bummie. Mianhae, bummie."

Yunho dan siwon hanya diam sambil memperhatikan dua objek yang ada didepan mereka. Mereka sudah berjanji, apapun yang terjadi mereka tidak akan ikut campur kedalamnya. Ini merupakan masalah jaejoong dan kibum.

Kibum meletakan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya. "Sssttt..." Lalu memeluk jaejoong. "Ini bukan salah,joongie. Bummie bahkan sangat senang waktu mengetahui jika joongie adalah saudara bummie. Bahkan bummie tidak menyangkan jika kita bersaudara, walaupun kita banyak memiliki kesamaan." Kibum tersenyum lebar. "Joongie jangan pernah meminta maaf atas apapun. Itu sama seperti menyakiti bummie."

Jaejoong membalas memeluk kibum dengan erat. "joongie tidak perduli apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu. Yang joongie tahu, joongie sekarang memiliki bummie."

"Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya." Jawab kibum, lalu melepas pelukkan jaejoong. "Oh, iya bummie lupa mengenalkan seseorang. Ini tunangan bummie." Kiibum tersenyum kearash siwon.

"Annyeong haseong Choi siwon imnida. Aku adalah tunangan dari Kim kibum." Ucap siwon dengan sangat formal.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu wonnie." Ucap kibum yang membuat jaejoong dan yunho tersenyum lebar. "Maafkan wonnie, ia memeang selalu seperti itu."

"Gwenchana bummie." Jawab jaejoong. "Joongie juga akan mengenalkan seseorang, dia adalah tuan muda joongie. Namanya jung yunho."

"Joongie berkerja dengan yunho?" Tanya kibum, dan siwon langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada yunho sambil mengelengkan kepala tanda bertanya.

Yunho diam dibangkunya. _"Kenapa boojae ini tidak bisa mengubah kebiasaanya. Lihat, sekarang pasangan ini jadi salah paham padaku kan! Bagaimana ini, bisa-bisa semua orang akan menyangka jaejoong maidku! Benar juga jika jaejoong maidku tapi ia maidd dalam arti yang berbeda."_ Ucap yunho didalam hatinya.

"Bukan maksud joongie seperti itu." Jaejoong menatap tuan mudanya yang kini berwajah kesal. Kebiasaan itu sulit untuk diubah. "Yunnie itu calon suami joongie." Ucap jaejoong malu-malu. "Joongie selalu terbiasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan tuan muda dari joongie berusia 10 tahun, jadi terbiasa hingga sekarang." Jawab jaejoong sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Kalau begitu tuan muda joongie itu adalah calon suami joongie?"

"Iya,bummie." Jaejoong mengambil es cream kibum yang ada dihadapan yunho dan menggantinya dengan kopi hitam yunho. "Apa yang bummie lakukan di Jepang? Sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan bummie, jadi kangen dengan junsu."

"Iya, bagaimana kabar junsu? Pasti lebih menyenangkan jika junsu ada disini." Kibum tersenyum lebar. Hari ini akan mulai kehidupan yang lebih menyenangkan. Ia seperti dapat merasakannya. "Bummie kan memang tinggal di Jepang. Seharusnya bummie yang bertanya apa yang joongie lakukan di jepang?"

"Joongie diajak eomma tuan muda ke Jepang, makanya joongie bisa berada di Jepang saat ini." Jaejoong mengambil sesendok ice creamnya. "Appa itu sosok yang seperti apa?" Tanya jaejoong.

"Appa sosok pria yang sangat baik. Appa bahkan selalu tersenyum setiap saat. Appa juga sangat ramah. Appa itu pria tersempurna yang pernah bummie kenal didunia ini. Nanti jika kita di korea bummie akan ajak joongie bertemu dengan appa." Jawab kibum. Kali ini tidak terlalu menyakitkan saat bercerita tentang appa. Mungkin karena ada jaejoong disini.

"Jinjja." Jaejoong menggenggam tangan kibum. "Kalau begitu jika bummie ke Korea, bummie harus tinggal diapartement tuan muda. Kita akan berbagi kamar. Bummie harus menceritakan tentang appa lebih banyak lagi."

"Nde. Bummie akan menceritakan semuanya." Kibum melihat senyum lebar jaejoong. "Kalau bummie kembali ke Korea, kita tinggal di rumah kita saja. Pasti rumah itu sangat sepi sekarang. Joongie bisa lebih menggenak appa, jika tinggal dirumah. Jooongie juga bisa berbagi kamar dengan bummie."

Siwon dan yunho saling menatap. Apapun yang disarankan mau itu dari jaejoong atau kibum keduanya sama-sama tidak memberi keuntungan bagi yunho maupun siwon. Mereka berdua hanya dapat tersenyum tidak rela untuk merusak moment indah ini. "_Selamat menderita."_ Batin keduanya kompak.

"Itu ide bagus,bummie." Seru jaejoong. "Joongie ingin mengetahui semua tentang appa." Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. Ia bahkan terlalu senang saat kibum menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia merasa semua akan menjadi lebih baik dengan kibum dan yunho disisinya. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari semua ini. Sekarang ia memiliki seseorang yang bisa disebutnya dengan kata saudara. Dia tidak sendirian lagi, walaupun ada keluarga jung namun jika memiliki seseorang yang berasal dari darah dengan kita akan terasa lebih baik.

Yunho memperhatika jaejoong yang tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Hatinya seakan memiliki cahaya baru seperti semua beban telah terbang dari pundaknya seketika. Ini tidak sesulit yang ia pikirkan. Bahkan ini semua lebih baik dari yang ada dipikirannya. Sekarang jaejongnya tidak akan pernah merasa kekurangan kasih sayang lagi. Jaejoongnya sama seperti dengan oranglain yang memiliki keluarga tidak sebatang kara.

Mr. Jung tersenyum pelan saat menatap layar smartphonenya. Ia tahu sekarang jika buka hyunjoong yang sengaja melakukan hal itu semua. menekan beberapa angkat diatas layar smartphonenya lalu menunggu beberapa saat hingga dial telphone itu tersambung pada nomor yang ditujunya.

"Annyeonghaseong, appa." Seru suara dari sebrang.

Mrs. Jung memainkan bolpinnya, memutar-mutar bolpoin itu diatara jarinya. "Annyeong,yoochun."

"Ada apa,appa?" Tanya yoochun yang sedang berada diruang direktur mengantikan yunho yang entah kapan kembali dari jepang. Namja itu selalu sesuka hatinya saja, tapi tidak ada yang bisa membantahnya kecuali eommanya dan maid tersanyangnya.

"Maafkan, appa. Apakah appa menganggumu?"

"Aniyo,appa."

"Jadi apakah kau tahu jika bukan hyunjoong yang sebenarnya salah terhadap kematian kedua orangtuamu?"

"Maksud appa?"

"Appa sudah mengirim berkasnya lewat email. Kau belum mengeceknya,ya?"

"Mianhae,appa. Aku terlalu sibuk jika tidak ada yunho disini. Jadi tidak bisa mengecek email dari appa." Yoochun tertawa pelan lebih mentertawakan hidupnya. "Aku akan segera mengecek email appa."

"Baiklah. Tapi pastikan ini hanya rahasia kita berdua, appa tidak ingin jika melibatkan oranglain. Dan lakukan dengan bersih, jangan tercium oleh eomma."

"Aku mengerti,appa. Eomma tidak akan mengetahuinya. Seharusnya aku minta maaf pada eomma karena telah membuat bummie dan jaejoong jadi seperti ini."

"Sudahlah, kau juga tidak seharusnya sebatang kara didunia ini. Semua orang punya jalannya masing-masing,yoochun." Mr. Jung meletakkan bolpoinnya,lalu melepaskan kaca mata beningnya, dan meletakannya disamping meja. "Appa sudah berjanji akan selalu menjagamu,yunho,dan jaejoong. Bagaimanapun caranya. Appa akan menepati janji appa."

"Aku juga akan selalu berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik, seperti yunho."

Mr. Jung tersenyum. "Tapi jangan bersikap keras kepala seperti yunho, dia itu hanya lemah pada eommanya dan joongie. Appa saja pusing jika dia sudah bertindak, bisa-bisa akan selalu berakhir dengan darah. Walaupun caranya bersih. Kau boleh meniru yunho tapi tirulah yang baik darinya. Appa harus meeting."

"Iya, appa." Yoochun meletakkan smartphonenya namun baru beberapa menit smarthone itu kembali berdering dengan nyaringnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PARK YOOCHUN? Kenapa aku menelephone mu tapi kau tidak dapat dihubungi?"

"Mianhae,eomma. Aku tadi menelpone teman jadi tidak dapat mengangkat telphone dari eomma."

Mrs. Jung mengerutkan dahinya. "Jadi temanmu lebih penting dari pada eomma?"

"Aniyo. Bukan begitu maksudku eomma." Yoochun kelabakkan menjawab pertanyaan Mrs. Jung. Eommanya ini selalu saja sukses membuat oranglain ketakukan seketika. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Sudahlah, eomma tidak ingin mendengar penjelasanmu." Jawab Mrs. Jung sambil tersenyum lebar setelah mengerjain yoochun. "Eomma akan ke korea tiga hari lagi."

"Untuk apa eomma ke korea?"

"Jangan kebiasaan memotong. Eomma belum selesai berbicara PARK YOOCHUN."

"Mianhae, eomma." Yoochun langsung berdiri dan menbungkukan tubuhnya berkali-kali. Ini kebiasaan jika ia membuat salah pada ratu dikelurga jung. Jika yoochun melakukan hal seperti itu, yunho juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak jauh berbeda.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu sampai membungkuk seperti biasa." Mrs. Jung tertawa pelan, mengingat kebiasaan yunho dan yoochun. "Eomma akan ke korea tiga hari lagi. Akan ada hal menarik yang akan kita lakukan yoohwan pasti menyukainya. Jangan lupa nanti akan eomma email semua yang eomma inginkan, dan juga datanya lengkap. Yunho sepertinya tidak akan ikut. Kita akan menjemput yunho dan joongie dibandara esok harinya setelah eomma tiba." Mrs. Jung mamperhatikan layar laptopnya. "Mungkin appa juga ikut campur tapi berpura-puralah tidak tahu. Walaupun eomma tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan appa. Eomma tahu apa yang kalian lakukan pada hyunjoong hanya saja jika memikirkan apa yang jaejoong alami dan yang dirimu alami eomma rasa. Apa yang kalian lakukan tidak terlalu buruk. Hanya saja Hyunjoong yang salah menempatkan dirinya."

"Mianhae eomma soal hyunjoong ahjussi. Aku hanya ingin ia mengalami apa yang dialami oleh kedua orangtuaku."

"Sudahlah, hal itu juga sudah lama berlalu. Itu bukan salahmu,yoochun. Itu salah hyunjoong kenapa ia terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan hanya karena wanita sialan itu. Hah! Aku bisa naik darah jika mengingat wanita sialan ini."

"Maksud eomma siapa?"

"Kau akan segera mengenalnya." Mrs. Jung menekan cursornya. "Sudah terkirim. Lihat di email."

Yoochun masih bingung kenapa kedua orangtuanya jadi kompak mengirim email padanya. Hal ini termasuk jarang. Tiba-tiba yang terdengar hanya suara... Tutttt... tuutttt... Eomma sudah mematika telphonenya. Ya, begitulah eomma selalu sesukanya sendiri.

*****

Gomawoyo buat semua riviewnya ^^  
Saranghae  
(^.^)/


	11. Chapter 11

**LOCKED**

Yoochun diam shock ditempat duduknya setelah membaca email dari kedua orangtuanya. Terlalu shock mungkin. Semua cerita kelam isi kedua file itu hampir sama namun ada berapa perbedaan didalamnya.  
Yoochun masih tetap diam setelah 10 menit berlalu ia masih duduk diam atas kursinya, hingga suara dari smarphonenya membuatnya bergerak seketika. Ia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu meraih smartphonenya, menetakan satu kali pada layar smartphonenya, lalu bergerak menghapus emailnya, dan berjalan keluar dari dalam kantor menuju rumahnya yang nyaman untuk menenangkan diri.

.

Ketiga namja itu berjalan pelan keluar dari mobil hitam mengkilapnya, menuju sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah, sambil tertawa pelan. Ini hal yang biasa yang selalu mereka lakukan. Mereka berjalan sambil saling bercanda seakan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.  
"Lakukan dengan baik, dan bersih."

"Sudahlah, yoochun hyung. Kami mengerti."

"Dan lagi, ini hal yang biasa kita lakukan. Agak berbeda, sih! Sedikit!" Ucapnya. "Tapi hampir semuanya samakan."

"Lee Seungri, apa kau tau konsep tenang?"

Seungri menatap kearah kedua hyungnya. "Mianhae." Ucapnya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Sudahlah. Top jangan terlalu menyiksanya. Kasihan magne kita yang satu ini." Ucap Yoochun. Lalu berjalan mendahului keduanya. "Lakukan dengan bersih."  
Mereka bertiga berpisah didepan pintu rumah mewah terssebut. Saling memberikan tanda yang sangat baik. Yoochun menekan bell yang ada dipintu masuk menunggu beberapa saat sampai pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok seorang yeoja yang sudah cukup berumur.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya yeoja itu.

Yoochun tersenyum lebar. Mmberikan kesan yang sangat baik pada pemilik rumah yang baru saja tiba di seoul beberapa hari yang lalu karena urusan bisnis yang harus dilakukannya. "Maaf, apakah Mrs. Han ada? "

Yaoja itu tersenyum lebar, sesekali mencuri pandang pada TOP yang sedang berdiri dibelakang yoochun. Mungkin terpaku menatap aura yang diberikan oleh TOP. "Ya, saya sendiri."

"Perkenalkan saya Park Yoochun, sekertaris dari perusahaan Choi. Maaf sebelumnya karena saya membuat anda kecewa tadi siang."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa." Ucap yeoja itu sambil mempersilahkan yoochun dan TOP untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Lalu ia duduk didepan yoochun dan TOP. "Jadi apakah perushaaan Choi benar-benar ingin berpather dengan perusahaan saya?" Tanyanya.

"Eh, sebelumnya saya perkenalkan lebih dahulu. Disamping saya adalah Choi Seunghyun. Ia adalah wakil direktur perusahaan kami."

"Ah, maafkan saya tidak tahu."

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap TOP singkat. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik wanita yang ada didepannya. Mulai dari dandanan yang terlalu berlebih, pakaian yang terlalu terbuka untuk wanita seusia itu, dan rumah yang terlalu mewah jika untuk seorang wanita dengan status yang dikatakan tidak baik. "Jadi kita akan membahas lebih tentang prodak yang ada akan berikan kepada perusahaan saya." Ucap TOP dengan penuh kharismanya. "Saya sangat tertarik dengan produk yang anda tawarkan. Ya, jika anda benar-benar yakin dapat menyuplai semua barang-barang itu. Anda tahu sendiri perusahaan kami sangat menjaga kerahasiaan produknya. Walaupun kami berkerja didunia mafia. Anda harus termasuk kedalam golongan perfect."

"Maaf, mrs han bisa saya pinjam toilet anda sebentar?"

"Ya, tentu." Mrs. Han berdiri dari duduknya.

Yoochun ikut berdiri dengan Mrs. Han "Tidak perlu mengantar, tunjukkan saja arahnya."

"Lurus saja, toiletnya berada dibalik pintu itu."

"Terima kasih." Yoochun berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang itu. Hanya kurang dari 5 menit ia sudah kembali dari toilet.

"Ya, tentu saya tahu." Mrs. Han berusaha terlihat sangat serius akan apa yang ia sampaikan pada wakil Direktur Choi.

TOP berdiri dari duduknya. "Baiklah, besok anda bisa datang ke kantor saya pukul delapan malam. Kita akan menandai kontraknya." TOP berpura-pura menatap kearah arlojinya. "Kalau begitu kami harus pergi." TOP berjalan meninggal Mrs. Han bersama yoochun.

Yoochun berdiri dari duduknya mengikuti TOP, ia membungkuk 90 derajat. "Selamat malam Mrs. Han. Semoga bisnis kita berjalan lancar. Sampai jumpa lagi besok. Jika kita memiliki kesempatan."

"Ya, senang berkerja dengan anda Mr. Park." Ucap wanita itu.

Yoochun berjalan pelan dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Esok hari akan ada berita yang sangat besar mengiasi koran korea. Ia berjalan pelan dibelakan TOP, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil hitam mereka. Duduk dengan santai dibelakang kemudi. TOP berada tepat disampingnya. Keduanya tersenyum lebar.  
Yoochun mengetik sesuatu dilayar smarphonenya.

_'Sudah seperti yang biasa... Aku dengan TOP dan seungri hari ini.' ^^  
Kami memakai BOM tidak apa-apakan?  
BOM tabung gas... dan alat pemicunya...'_

Yoochun menekan tombol send mengirim ke nomor dua orang yang selalu mengajarinya cara hidup dengan cara yang berbeda. Cara dimana kau harus menghabisi orang yang berani mengganggu hidupmu. Menghilangkan siapa saja yang berani mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu.  
Ia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, lalu menekan gas. Tak jauh dari tempat itu, mereka bisa melihat seungri yang sedang tersenyum dengan lebar. Panda korea itu tersenyum lebar, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil duduk di kursi belakang. Ia mengeluarkan smartphonenya, membuka menu game lalu tenggelam dengan game tersebut.

^0^

"SEBUAH RUMAH TERBAKAR HEBAT PUKUL 8 PAGI, DISEBABKAN OLEH LEDAKKAN SEBUAH TABUNG GAS."

Itu rangkaian huruf yang tercetak dengan tebal disemua surat kabar korea sore hari ini. Yoochun meletakkan surat kabar yang baru saja dibacanya. Ia berada disebuah gelato sambil menikmati single coffenya yang hitam pekat. Kedua mata indahnya terus mengikuti objek yang selalu dilihatnya sejak ia menginjak SMA. Semuanya tetap sama tersenyum bahagia, ia bahkan bingung kapan objek yang selalu dipandangnya itu bersedih.

^0^

"Eomma...Appa..."

"Apa kalian sudah sampai di korea?" Tanya keduanya sok kompak sambil terseyum garing. Pdahala berada ditempat yang berbeda namun bisa menampakkan raut wajah yang mirip sekali.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaran eomma, dan appa jangan pura-pura tidak tahu akan hal ini."

"Memang kami melakukan hal apa jung yunho?" Tanya sang appa.

Yunho menatap dinding kamarnya. Untung saja boojaenya sedang berada di dapur mengambil minum dan cemilan untuknya. "Jangan bersikap sok polos. Seluruh suarat kabar korea penuh dengan berita itu."

Mrs. Jung menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Itu bukan ide eomma. Mungkin ide appamu." Mrs. Jung mencoba melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada suami tercintanya. "Eomma hanya menyuruh yoochun memberikan sedikit pelajaran."

"Appa juga." Jawab Mr. Jung mencoba membela diri.

Yunho menghembuskan napasnya panjang. "Kalian berdua sama saja. Yoochun mungkin akan tersenyum saja tapi yoohwan kan berbeda. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan siapa saja hidup dengan tenang jika seperti itu." Lalu melihat kearah pintu, takut jika tiba-ttiba boojaenya mendengarkannya. "Ini yang terakhir kali. Lain kali biarkan aku saja yang menyelesaikan hal seperti ini."

"Iya." Jawab kedua orangtuanya kompak.

yunho mengelus pelipisnya tampak ada sebuah goresan disana, dibawah alisnya panjangnya hanya 2cm saja. "Baiklah. Sudah dulu. Jangan bertengkar. Jangan khawatirkan kami, kami akan baik-baik saja di korea." Yunho menasehati kedua orangtuanya. "Appa, jaga eomma baik-baik. Walaupun eomma itu sesuka hati tapi tanpa eomma aku tidak akan pernah berada didunia ini. Aku mencintai kalian berdua."

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diri. Bisanya kau berkata sperti itu. Eomma juga mencintaimu." Mrs. Jung tersenyum pelan, tanpa sadar ia merundukan lagi yunho kecilnya.

"Appa juga."

"Sudah dulu,ya." Yunho menekan tombol merah untuk menakhiri pembicaraannya. Ia berjalan kearah jendela kamarnya, berdiri didepannya. Menikmati hembusan angin malam yang sangat menyejukkan tanda jika musim panas akan segera datang.

Sepasang tangan melingkar dierat dipinggang yunho. "Kau semakin kurus." Ucapnya sambil terus memeluk yunho dari belakang. "Apa tuan mudaku juga mengalami penderitaan karenaku?"

Yunho melepaskan pelukkan itu, lalu memutar tubuh maidnya hingga menghadapnya dengan erat. "Kau bahkan lebih kurus dariku. Apakah maidku tidak bahagia hidupnya?" Tanya yunho. "Kalau begitu aku kan berusaha membuatnya hidup lebih bahagia lagi,mulai saat ini."' Yunho tersenyum hangat lalu mengecup bibir maidnya sekilas. "Kita akan hidup dengan bahagia, memiliki banyak anak, dan selalu tersenyum setiap saat mulai hari ini." Ia kemabali mengecup bibir cerry itu dengan lebih lama. Menikamati setiap rasa manis yang dapat memberikan rasa aman dan kekuatan didalamnya. Malam itu pun berakhir melebihi sebuah kecupan yang hangat bagi keduanya.

#_Flashback_

Bahkan ketika hanya menatapnya sekilas saja aku bisa merasakan hal yang lebih dari sebuah kebahagian. Sampai saat ini hanya dia yang dapat membuatku melakukan hal diluar akal sehat ku. Aku yang selama ini selalu menganggapnnya maidku, semuanya secara perlahan berubah. Aku bahkan masih ingat saat itu, aku mendapatinya diam sambil menyeka darah yang mentes dari sudut bibirnya, dan sebelah tangannya memegang bagian perutnya. Aku bisa melihat ada cairan yang mengalir turun di bagian belakanng kepalanya tapi itu bukan satu-satunya yang terparah, bagian tubuhnya yang lain juga tidak kalah parahnya. Nampak memar panjang pada bagian punggungnya, tidak lupa baju serangam sekolahnya yang sudah hancur penuh dengan sobekkan, lain bagian kaki kanannya sudah mengalirkan darah segar.  
Tubuhku membeku seketika, aku diam memperhatikan tubunhnya yang penuh luka. Emosi ku tiba-tiba saja tidak terkontrol olehku.

Hanya sebuah kata "Tuan muda..." darinya aku kembali memperhatikannya. Disaat sperti itu, dia masih bisa terus berbicara. "Aku baik-baik saja tuan muda. Ini hanya luka kecil." Aku melihatnya terseyum seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Jangan diam saja, tuan muda malah membuat ku khawatir." Dan yang membuatku terkejut, dia masih bisa mengkhawatirkanku.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja. Kau bahkan nyaris mati." Tanpa sadar saat mengucapkan itu, air mataku mengalir. Dia orang kedua yang bisa membuatku menangis seketika. Ia satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku merasakan banyak hal. Menerima ku seperti apanya diriku, dan selalu ada untukku. Dan dari saat itu aku menyadari satu hal ia membuat dirinya menjadi spesial bagiku. Dia mengunciku dengan erat seperti sebuah gembok ia adalah kunci bagiku.

^0^

Yoochun menatap namja yang ada didepannya, tak lupa senyuman hangat diwajahnya yang tampan. Ia hanya tersenyum saja seperti tidak memperhatikan namja itu. Faktanya ia selalu mengikuti namja itu sejak ia masuk ke sekolah ternama di Seoul bersama yunho. Sejak pertama kali melihat namja itu, dia selalu merasa nyaman dan seperti sebuah kapas yang ringan hingga dapat tertiup angin.

"Heh, tunggu kau menjatuhkan sesuatu." Kata yoochun dengan sangat kuat, lalu mengejar namja itu. "Hey." Seru yoochun sambil menyentuh pundak namja yang telah berhasil dikejarnya. Namja itu memutar tubuhnya. "Apa?"

"Kau menjatuhkan sesuatu." Ucap yoochun. "Ini." Lalu menyerahkan sapu tangan bergambar beruang putih itu.

"Terima Kasih." Serunya lalu mengambil sapu tangan itu. "Kim Junsu imnida."

"Park Yoochun."

**THE END**

Epilog

Anak kecil berumur 5 tahun itu sambil tetap berlari mengejar bolanya yang telah berlari kearah lain. Anak kecil itu terus berlari sampai kaki kecilnya tersandung dan ia pun jatuh. "Eomma... appo...!" Ucapnya sambil memenganggi kakinya yang tergores.

"Anak eomma tidak boleh menangis." Sang eomma mengelus surai hitam anaknya. "Katanya jagoan eomma."

"Minnie... jagoan eomma dan appa." Ucapnya sambil menahan sakit, dan berdiri tidak laupa senyum evil diwajahnya.

"Itu baru anak eomma." Sang eomma menariknya dalam dekapannya. "Kita ketempat appa,ya." Ucap sang eomma sambil berjalan meninggalkan taman kecil disamping kantor pencakar langit. "Eomma akan belikan minnie, ice cream."

"Minne, sayang eomma." Dia memeluk eommanya dengan erat. "Minnie, mau ice cleam lasa coklat, stlobelly, dan banyak topingnya. Minnie mau makan ice cleam dengan appa juga di tempat suie~ eomma."

"Kajja. Kita jemput appa."

Keduanya berjalan memasuki gedung pencakar langit itu untuk menemui direkturnya. Meminta pada kepala direktur itu untuk menghabiskan sore harinya dengan keluarga kecilnya seperti bisasa.

Akhirnya taman juga ^^  
Terima kasih buat semuanya ya chingudeull ^^  
Saranghae \(^_^)/


End file.
